


How It All Began

by PrayingandGaying



Series: Trans!HQGaybees [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Anxious Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Co-workers, Crushes, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Inked Kuroo, Kenma had a crush, Kuroo finds it cute, Kuroo is a tattoo artist, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Miscommunication, Moving In Together, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Open Relationships, Parents AU, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a lil daddy kink, trans male! hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has a crush on his co-worker and Kuroo, finds it adorable, he doesn't mind adding in the cutie into their relationship. Now if only Kenma wasn't freaking out inside all the time and if Hinata wasn't so scared.<br/>Prequel of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6402604">The Thing Of Nightmares</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slip of The Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much how Kenma, Hinata and Kuroo got together. Like how they are in [The Thing Of Nightmares](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6402604) and [Everyday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6651106)

Kenma's fingers dug into the white sheets, his back arching up as his body tensed. Kuroo's thick cock sliding into him at a steady pace and Kenma couldn't help but let out moan after moan. He could feel himself reaching orgasm, the muscles in his legs contracting as he got closer. 

"Aah, I'm gonn-" Kenma choked out, he gripped the sheets harder as Kuroo's hips started to push into him faster, stuttering a bit as he moved. The tip of Kuroo's cock was slamming into Kenma's prostate, making Kenma squeeze around him. Kuroo let out a guttural noise.

"K-kenma..." he gripped Kenma's hips tighter. Kenma mewled, his legs tensed up once more as he felt Kuroo's cock slide out and slam back, sending him over the edge. Kenma squeezed his eyes shut and he came with a loud cry, a name on his lips. Before Kenma could register what had happened, Kuroo had ceased all movement. He knew that Kuroo hadn't even cum yet, so it was definitely weird. Kenma let out a huff as he opened one eye to take a look at Kuroo. 

He noticed that Kuroo was staring right at him, his dark eyes wide in mild surprise. Kuroo was still sheathed inside him, his hands still gripped at Kenma's hips and his skin shone with a thin layer of sweat but his face looked like he saw a ghost. Or was told a shocking and juicy secret. And maybe it was a big secret but Kenma was so high on pleasure that he didn't register what he had cried out. Kuroo didn't look hurt at all though so Kenma's worries about that faded, but it was still unnerving.

Kenma slowly lifted his upper body so that he was sitting up on his elbows, it made Kuroo's cock hit at a different angle. Kenma had to stifle a moan, he cleared his throat.

"K-kuroo?" Kenma asked in the quietness of the room. With a blink Kuroo came back to reality, his face less shocked. His mouth opened and Kenma heard Kuroo's voice come out quietly. 

"Who's Shouyou?"

In an instant, it was like Kenma and Kuroo had switched faces. Kenma's eyes went wide as his hand lifted up to cover his mouth. He didn't know what to say or even how to approach the subject. It wasn't like Kuroo was jealous or mad, they both talked about how okay they were with each other being interested in different people outside of their relationship. Although, they never had other people join their relationship, mainly because those people ended up leaving before they had the chance because they always felt intimated by Kuroo and Kenma's tight knit relationship. At the end of the day they had each other, but one of them never really thought about an outside person in bed. 

So when Kenma had said another person's name as he came, Kuroo knew it was pretty serious. Kenma rarely liked people anyway, so it was indeed shocking when Kenma cried out someone's name that wasn't Kuroo's. It was like time stopped for a moment as Kenma started at Kuroo, he tried to formulate something to say but his mouth wouldn't move.

Kuroo pursed his lips as he pulled back, sitting back on his haunches. He slowly pulled himself out of Kenma's ass, it caused them both to moan quietly. Kuroo scratched the back of his neck as he crawled off the bed and stood in front of Kenma. 

"I'm going to go take care of this. I think you need time to yourself." he murmured as he pointed down at his still hard dick. "Then we can go talk about this crush you seem to have. I'm not mad, I'm actually happy for you. Okay? Don't freak out on your own." Kuroo waited for Kenma to give him a small nod before he quietly made his way to the hall bathroom, leaving the bathroom in their bedroom free for Kenma to use.  

Kenma noticed that Kuroo's voice was soothing and not full of spite like Kenma always thought would happen. He always pictured Kuroo getting mad and leaving him because Kenma decided to like someone else too. Even though he knew Kuroo was completely cool with Kenma having feelings for others, the anxiety inside Kenma always put that scenario in front of him. Kenma couldn't help but see that as a option but Kuroo's voice that spoke to him, all soft and warm -nothing like how it usually is-wiped a good bit of the worry away. He told himself not to freak out like Kuroo had said, and it took all of his energy not to. 

With a small sigh, Kenma moved off the bed and went into the closet to get a change of clothes. He grabbed Kuroo's old high school volleyball jersey and a pair of black boxer shorts before he slipped into the bathroom. Kenma took a hand towel off the little shelf and soaked it in warm water. He slowly wiped away any sweat, lube and cum that he had on his skin before  he dried off and put on his clothes. When he stepped out of the bathroom he found Kuroo rummaging through the drawers for a shirt, a pair of shorts hung low on his waist. 

"Kenma, do you know where my jersey is. I can't fi-" Kuroo turned around to see Kenma wearing the said jersey. Kenma couldn't help but blush, as he played with the end of the jersey. Kuroo stared for a little too long, he liked how the jersey still hung low on Kenma, one side had the shoulder slipped low, revealing Kenma's pale skin. Even though Kenma grew from the time they were in high school Kuroo's clothes still were big on him. Kuroo cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck, he always loved the look of Kenma in his clothing.

"N-nevermind." Kuroo muttered as he pulled a different shirt and slipped it over himself. He walked over to the bed and sat in the middle, he patted the spot on front of him for Kenma to sit. With a hesitant look Kenma made his way to Kuroo. He was still a little worried about this incident, he could feel his hands shaking as he crawled up onto the bed. He sat on the bed with his legs tucked under him. Kenma kept his head low as he watched his shaking fingers fiddle with Kuroo's jersey. 

"Kenma." Kuroo called quietly and reached out to touch Kenma's hands. Kenma just hummed in response but Kuroo wasn't going to take that. "Kenma, look at me."

He lifted Kenma's head with his forefinger, Kema looked at him with sad eyes, a little fearful even. Kuroo let out a small sigh, he grabbed Kenma's arms and brought him in. Kuroo took Kenma into his lap, happy that Kenma was still small enough to fit.

Kenma sat sideways on Kuroo's lap, his arms resting in front of him while Kuroo wrapped his around Kenma, caging him in.  Kenma leaned to the side onto Kuroo's chest and slumped a bit with a sigh while Kuroo pressed a kiss into his hair.

 _How was Kuroo still calm about this?_ Kenma thought. Him, Kenma, Kuroo's best friend and lover just said someone else's name in bed. Why wouldn't he be mad? Kenma still wasn't able to grasp that Kuroo was truly okay with an open relationship, it definitely took some getting used to.

"Kenma, we should talk about this. Remember, communication is key right?" Kuroo murmured into Kenma's hair. He felt Kenma nod, he pulled back a bit to get a better look at Kenma. 

"His name is Hinata Shouyou." Kenma started. Kuroo smirked. _He sounds cute_ , he thought to himself. Kenma continued to talk.

"I met him at work, he was assigned to the floor above us but then moved to our floor and happens to be best friends with Kageyama, apparently they went to the same high school." Kenma shifted a bit on Kuroo's lap, a little embarrassed.

"H-he sometimes would come over to my desk and look at the codes I put in for the website. He's always telling me that I work really fast and that I'm really good. He gives compliments a lot." Kenma could feel his face flush, his ears heating and his chest felt tight. 

Kuroo hummed as he placed his head on top of Kenma's. "So you started to like him?" 

Kenma shrugged. "I guess. He's really energetic and loud, the exact opposite of me and I thought he would tire me out but when I'm around him I feel normal. He once watched me play video games when we were both on break at the same time. He freaked out cause I was really good and he asked me help him beat that level on his phone." 

Kuroo chuckled. "I like the sound of him. He sounds really cute kinda perfect for you."  

Kenma moved his head, moving Kuroo and the same time and looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Really? Y-you don't think it's weird that I like another person?" 

Kuroo squeezed around Kenma. "Yeah. I told you this before that I'm okay with it. As long as we talk about it and are both okay with bringing another person into our relationship. I know you'll always love me and I'll always love you. We're best friends nonetheless, right?"

Kenma nodded, feeling a little blush on his cheeks. Kuroo smiled and continued.

"Of course, we gotta make sure they're a good person and is okay with it too. But from the looks of it, Shouyou sounds like a good guy." 

Kenma hummed, a small smile formed on his lips. "Yeah, Shouyou is a really great guy. He doesn't mind that I don't really talk too much, he talks a lot so he finds it nice that I listen. Unlike Kageyama who tells Shouyou to shut up all the time. He complains about Kageyama a lot. And once he-" 

Kuroo couldn't help but watch Kenma talk, it was one of those times that Kenma just kept talking without realizing that he would be talking for a long time. Kuroo noticed that it usually was when Kenma got a new game or when something crazy happened in his TV shows. But it was almost never about other people. Kuroo had always tried to help Kenma to be more social but it was no use to push him, as they got older Kuroo pulled away from trying to get Kenma to talk to others. 

Kenma didn't really change much from high school but he made a few friends like Kageyama and Lev but other than that Kenma just had their circle of friends from high school. So to hear that Kenma made a friend, someone who he really likes no less, was something Kuroo felt proud of. He squeezed around Kenma again, making his squeak and stop talking. Kenma looked up at Kuroo with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Kuroo. T-too tight." 

"Oh, sorry." Kuroo mumbled as he let go a bit, a sheepish smile on his face.

"So what do you think?" Kenma asked as he blinked at Kuroo. With wide eyes Kuroo paused, shit, he had stopped paying attention. He chuckled and gave Kenma a smile, he knew to always say yes no matter what. 

"Sure. Go for it." 

Kenma slowly nodded, he fiddled with his hands and hummed lowly. "B-but what if Shouyou doesn't like me like that? And I ask him out and I get rejected and then he stops talking to me and-" 

"Stop." Kuroo rumbled with a hand pressed over Kenma's mouth. Kenma's eyes widened and Kuroo slowly put his hand down to his side.

"Don't think that. I'm sure Shouyou likes you in some form. Why else would he hang around you a lot?" 

Kuroo watched Kenma's eyes slowly look down in thought. "I-I guess you're right. So I should i ask him out?" 

Kuroo shook his head. "Just wait a bit. Hang out with him outside of work. You haven't done that yet right?" 

Kenma shook his head a dejected look on his face. "He always seems busy."

"Hm. Well ask him to go for lunch when you both have a lunch break. Go get whatever he likes and just hangout like you usually do." Kuroo offered.

With a small hum Kenma nodded. He could do that, being with Shouyou was so easy for him so why couldn't he do a lunch. "Yeah. I-I think I can do that."

Kuroo gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Good. now what do you want for dinner?" 

* * *

Kenma could feel his hands shake again as he stared at Shouyou across the hall. He was talking with Kageyama again and Kenma knew that he would be making his way over to him soon. Kenma tried to remember the things Kuroo said, all he had to do was ask Shouyou to have lunch with him but things kept swirling in his mind. He was having a war with his doubt.

 _What if Shouyou brought his own lunch?_ But Shouyou almost always buys from the cafeteria.

 _What if he says no?_  Shouyou always asks for me to have lunch out in the lobby with him

 _He doesn't like us._ But why does he always hang around me?  

Kenma let out a sigh, he checked the time on his computer. His break was coming up in a few minutes, it wouldn't hurt to take it early. Kenma stood up, took his bag with him and slowly made his way to Shouyou. He took small steps in the hopes that the slower he went, the more time he would have to prepare himself. But apparently the gods hated him at this moment because Shouyou noticed him and decided to stride over to him. 

"Kenma! Kenma!" Shouyou called, waving at him. Kenma felt a smile start but he quickly stopped himself although he couldn't stop himself from blushing. 

"Hi, Shouyou." Kenma muttered as he raised a hand in greeting. He knew this was the perfect time to ask Shouyou but his voice got caught in his throat and Shouyou the talker, kept the conversation flowing. 

"Wanna take lunch with me? I forgot to bring lunch from home today so I gotta go out. I'm sick of the cafeteria food. How does ramen sound?" 

Kenma's internal self sighed loudly in relief, thank goodness Shouyou was such a social person. Kenma nodded before he could think, he could feel his body buzz with excitement. He was going on a little lunch date with Shouyou! Well, he saw it as a lunch date, Shouyou probably just saw it as a lunch with a co-worker. Kenma didn't really care, as long as he was able to hang out with Shouyou, alone at a ramen shop. 

-

They stopped at the ramen shop about ten minutes away from the company building. Kenma found a table for four near the back and Shouyou followed him in.They both sat in the seat closest to the wall, faced each other. A waiter came by and dropped a menu off before tending to other tables.

"Hm, what do you usually get Kenma?" Shouyou asked as he perused the menu with a pursed of his lips. Kenma scanned the list and found the ramen he usually got, he didn't really feel like trying something new so he got his usual.

"The one with pork in it." Kenma answered back quietly. Shouyou's mouth made an 'o' shape as he let out a long 'Oh!' His eyes started to scan around for what Kenma was talking about. He turned his menu around and pointed at it.

"Is it this one, Kenma?" Shouyou asked excitedly. Kenma tried not to let his smile show on his face as he nodded. Shouyou was practically bouncing in his seat, he was so happy. Kenma felt like it was infectious as his lips started to curve. He quickly lifted his menu up and hid his face that started to feel hot. It wasn't long before the waiter came back and took their orders, he had to take the menu's with him and Kenma didn't want to be a weirdo, so he reluctantly gave it. 

He kept his head down for a little while as they waited for the food, fiddling with the game on his phone. He felt a little awkward since they weren't talking. What was Shouyou thinking about? Did he think Kenma wasn't interested in him cause he wasn't talking to him? Kenma's eyes flicked up to Shouyou and he let out a snort as he watched Shouyou become fascinated with the duck sauce packet on the table. Shouyou would watch the air bubble float up then he would press his fingers on the top and the bubble would float back down. 

Shouyou looked up with wide eyes when he heard Kenma snort as they made eye contact in an instant. A small smile broke on Kenma's face and it made little wrinkles around his eyes that Shouyou found so cute. Shouyou couldn't help but smile back as a laugh bubbled in his chest. Soon they both started laughing, almost loud enough that some people started turning head in their direction. Shouyou looked at them, gave them a sheepish smile before turning back to Kenma and letting out a snicker. 

"I really like your smile." Shouyou found himself mumbling after they calmed down. The remains of the smile on Kenma's face started to fade a bit as a light blush made it's way to his face. Kenma paused, he couldn't believe Shouyou said that. Shouyou thought his smile was nice? Shit. Kenma fell and he had fallen hard. He couldn't find his voice to respond, he just ducked his head and bit his bottom lip. 

His heart was pounding in his chest, his palms started to get a little clammy and his throat felt dry. What the heck was happening to him? Kenma hoped that their food would arrive soon. He looked up to see Shouyou looking down as well, fiddling with the napkin on the table. 

Damn it was awkward again. _Good going_ , Kenma told himself. Kenma wanted to tell Shouyou that he found his smile really cute but his voice was still stuck in his throat. He decided to pull out his phone, maybe it would make Shouyou interested in talking about video games. Kenma slowly took out his phone and found the game, it made a little noise when it pressed it open. Shouyou looked up and his eyes seemed to sparkle more than they naturally would. 

"Is that the game?" Shouyou asked a little hesitant, moving a bit in his seat. Kenma's eyes flicked up and he nodded. Shouyou let out a hum before he sat up a bit in his seat. "Mind if I sit next to you and watch? I need to see your cool techniques."

Kenma could feel his cheeks grow a little hot when he nodded, Shouyou smiled again and sat in the empty seat right next to Kenma. With a small smile Kenma moved himself to the side, so he was a little bit closer and made it easier for Shouyou to watch. Shouyou let out another 'OH' when he realized what level Kenma was on. 

"I watched a game play for this! It's sooo hard. How did you end up passing the level with the big ghoul master?" Shouyou asked baffled by Kenma's skills. With a small pout Kenma shrugged his shoulders. He knew that level was pretty hard, it took him at least fifteen to twenty tries but he started to see a pattern and eventually got past it. 

"There was a pattern." Was all Kenma muttered as he swiped his finger up to land an attack. Shouyou let out a whispered 'whoa' as he continued to watch. Shouyou constantly made little noises like he was playing the game himself, Kenma found those to be really cute. He would think those same exclamations in his head but never let them out, unlike Shouyou who would made the weirdest noise for almost nothing. Kenma found himself chuckling to himself as he cleared the level and Shouyou let out a 'Bwaaa!' Shouyou turned to Kenma with a confused smile on his face.

"W-what? Is it my commentary?" Shouyou asked, a little worried expression on his face. When Kenma didn't answer right away Hinata started to apologize.

"I'll try not to do it so much. I know Tobio says it's annoying sometimes. I'm sorry if it's a little annoying to you too."

Kenma blinked at him, his chest started to hurt again. Shouyou had such a cute pouting face, he looked like a tiny child. Kenma found it so adorable, he kept his gaze on Shouyou's features. His amber eyes that looks so sad and dejected. The lips that curved down in a small frown and his little nose that twitched a bit when he breathed in through it. Kenma realized that he was staring and Shouyou had been training his eyes on him ever since his little apology, waiting for Kenma's response. 

"S-sorry. I mean, you don't have to be sorry. I-I-"  _Just say it_ , Kenma scolded himself. 

"I-I make the same noises, just in my head. I don't find it annoying. So I like it when you do that. I also l-like your smile." Kenma said in a shaky voice.

  _Shit, too much!_ Kenma shouted to himself. _Fix it now!_

"S-so, don't frown okay?" Kenma said quickly.  _Not bad. That's kinda Kuroo approved._ Kenma thought as he let out an internally sigh of relief. Shouyou instantly perked up with a big smile. 

"Really!? Okay, that's good. People usually think my 'bwaa's' and 'gwaaa's' are weird." Shouyou sighed happily. Kenma chuckled as he shook his head, he continued on with the game and Shouyou watched with enthusiasm.

Soon their food arrived and they stopped playing to eat. Shouyou moved back to his seat, despite Kenma's secret discontent with it, but it was easier to look at each other and talk. Kenma listened as Shouyou talked about the guys he worked with, how he met Kageyama and a little bit about his favorite things. They finished their food pretty quickly and made their way back to the building. 

"That place was pretty good." Shouyou noted as they walked down the block. Kenma nodded in approval, his stomach happy and full of food.

"It's a great place for a date." Shouyou mumbled. Kenma wasn't sure if Shouyou said that for Kenma to hear but he heard it anyway. Kenma's heart hoped that Shouyou saw that as a date, even if it was just a little bit. _Damn_ , Kenma thought, he really liked Shouyou.  

Once they reached the building, they walked up to their work floor. Shouyou let him to go first before trailing behind him, Kenma walked to his office space and placed his bag down. Shouyou just stayed at the door, a small smile on his face. 

"I had a good time. We should go out so time after work or something." Shouyou said as he watched Kenma settle in. Kenma instantly stiffened, Shouyou wasn't saying that in the sense Kenma was thinking right? There was no way. 

"To like a bar or something with some friends. I could invite some guys from my team. Maybe Tobio, too, if he isn't being a stiff." Shouyou went on to say. Kenma's body relaxed but his heart also saddened. So Shouyou wasn't thinking about that. Kenma knew better than get his hopes up. 

Kenma nodded slowly, at least he would be spending time with Shouyou. "Sure. Let me know when." 

Shouyou nodded happily. "Sure thing. Just give me your number. I'll text you." Kenma took the phone that Shouyou handed to him, plugged his number in before handing it back. Shouyou smiled brightly at him before he said his goodbyes and left to go back to his office. Kenma waved back at him before closing his door. A few seconds later Kenma felt a buzz go off in his pocket. He pulled his phone out to see a text from an unknown number. 

 **[Unknown]:** _HI KENMA! It's Shouyou! this is my number. I'll text u soon. \\(^0^)/_

Kenma smiled as he texted back a quick 'Sure thing.' He sighed as he sat back at his desk, opening his computer up and getting back to work. A picture of a sunshine filled smile occupied his thoughts.

* * *

  **[Shouyou]: <3:** _I just got home. Those trains r so crowded, I hate it. Ur lucky u have a car._

 **[Me]** : _It sucks tho. Really old._

 **[Shouyou]: <3**: _Still!! ( >3<)  _

Kenma sat on the couch in sweats and a baggy shirt, he had a smile on his face as he stared down at his phone. He had debated whether he should've put the heart next to Shouyou's name but he thought that no on would see it besides Kuroo, so there was no worry. Kenma put his phone down on the coffee table and picked up his little coffee cup, the faint smell of apple pie made Kenma take a deep inhale before sighing happily. He took a few sips of his coffee and heard another buzz from his phone. He reached for it and tapped his password. 

 **[Shouyou <3]:**  _Tobio said he's free this friday. R u free then 2? We can go 2 eat after work._

 **[Me]:** _Yeah I'm free._

 **[Shouyou <3]:**  _YAY! \\(^A^)/_

Kenma smiled again as he read Shouyou's messages, he was so into his own world that he didn't hear Kuroo come into the apartment. The jingle of his keys hitting the wooden bowl on the counter caught his attention. A smile still plastered on Kenma's face as he looked up at Kuroo. 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow when he got a look at Kenma. He heard Kenma's phone buzz and Kenma looked back down at his phone. Kuroo moved behind the couch and set his coat over it as he leaned down to press a kiss into Kenma's hair. His eyes moved to Kenma's phone, his eyes widened a bit when we saw who Kenma was texting. 

 **[Shouyou <3]**: _We'll probs go 2 the bar near the company buildin. They r really gud._

 **[Me]** : _Ok. that sounds cool._

"You got a date with the 'Shouyou' guy?" Kuroo asked as he straightened up and started removing his white button down. Kenma turned around on the couch to face Kuroo as he shook his head. 

"N-no, not yet. We're just going out to the bar with him and Kageyama. There might be other people there." Kenma said as his eyes flickered back to his phone when it buzzed again. Kuroo let out a small 'Ah' as he slipped the button down off his shoulders, showing off the tiger tattoo that inked his upper arm. He fanned out the button down in the air before he folded it in a messy way. 

"So it's just hanging out? What about the other people? You okay with them?" 

Kenma shrugged, he didn't really seem to mind as long as Shouyou was there. "I work with those people, so we're not complete strangers. If I get uncomfortable I guess I'll just leave. Shouyou would understand." 

Kuroo nodded with a small hum as he walked over to their bedroom, he disappeared for a few seconds then came out with a plain shirt and boxers.

"As long as you're comfortable with it. I'm proud of you, kitten." Kuroo said with a smile as he leaned over the couch to press a kiss to Kenma's lips. Kenma's eyes fluttered closed as Kuroo lingered for a bit before he pulled away.  Kenma heard a chuckle slip from Kuroo's lips.

"It's good that I still make you look like that with just a kiss. Because the way Shouyou makes you're face look, almost makes me jealous." Kuroo whispered into Kenma's ear. He pulled back to get a good look at Kenma's face. Kenma could feel his face flush, the tips of his ears hot and probably red. Kenma could feel his chest tighten a bit like it would do when he was with Shouyou. Kenma pouted a bit, Kuroo always liked to tease him about it and he always felt embarrassed. 

"It's only because you're practically a succubus in disguise." Kenma muttered as he sunk into the couch, opening his phone again. Kuroo laughed as he walked into the kitchen, getting himself some leftover food. He returned with a plate and set it down on the coffee table to start eating. 

"So how was work?" Kenma asked as he picked up his coffee again and took a few more sips. Kuroo just shrugged as he looked at Kenma while he chewed. 

"Nothing special. I had to meet with another tattoo shop for some collaboration but other than that everything seemed normal. Tsukki complained and Bokuto screamed because a little girl with her mom came up behind him and scared the shit outta him." Kuroo reported with a chuckle. 

Kenma hummed as his phone buzzed again, Kuroo smirked up at him. "You're sure popular with him."

Kenma could feel his face flush a bit more as he curled in on himself. "N-not really..."

"Sure. Hey I haven't seen a picture of him. I wanna see how cute he is." Kuroo asked as he took another spoonful into his mouth. Kenma gave a slight nod as he opened up his photos that was practically littered with photos of Shouyou.

One time when they were on break Shouyou had taken Kenma's phone. Kenma thought he was going to try playing the game but when he opened his phone later it was still on his photo app. There he found at least thirty photos of Shouyou making dumb faces. Some were really cute and Kenma decided to keep them, even made one of them the photo for when Shouyou would call him.

Kenma opened a photo of Shouyou smiling like a thousand suns, his eyes wrinkling a bit. The sun just in the right spot in the background to show off his bright hair, illuminating it even more. It was Kenma's favorite. He turned his phone and handed it to Kuroo.

Kenma watched as Kuroo stared, he noticed that there was a little red on Kuroo's cheeks as he slowly chewed his food. Kenma couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Kuroo's eyes flickered up to him then back down at the phone. Kenma watched as Kuroo swiped through the dumb faces of Shouyou. 

"H-he's really cute. Not what I was expecting at all. He's like hot and cute at the same time." Kuroo mumbled half to himself as he stared at the phone. He looked up at Kenma with his lips pouted out and eyes squinted, like he wanted to say something. 

"What?" Kenma asked as he reached back for the phone.

"Is it bad that I want to see his wriggling under me?" Kuroo asked in a very serious voice but the wiggle of his eyebrows after made Kenma's eyes widened as he blushed. Of course Kuroo would think something like that, just to tease him. But in all honesty Kenma kinda felt the same way, he wanted to be with Shouyou in that way too. But he was perfectly fine with being around him as they were currently. 

"It's not bad. I-I feel the same way." Kenma confessed in a small voice. He heard Kuroo chuckle. 

"Of course you do. Closet pervert." 

"That's because of you! I hang out with you too much." Kenma accused, frowning as he picked up his coffee cup and downed the rest of his coffee. Kuroo barked out a laugh as he finished the rest of his food. He shook his head as he laughed a bit more and got up to put his dish away. 

"Well, I hope he is the one for us. And that he is totes cool with this." Kuroo said with a small kiss to Kenma's forehead as he came back to the living room. Kenma hummed as he slowly got up to stretch. 

"Yeah, I hope so too..." Kenma mumbled as his phone buzzed again. 

 **[Shouyou <3]**: _I need some sleep now. Goodnight Kenma! <3 _

Kenma felt his heart flutter a bit, Shouyou even put a little heart after his message. He hoped with all his heart that Shouyou would accept them because Kenma knew he was falling really hard. 


	2. He's Like A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Hinata's perspective and all of his struggles when he realized that he is probably starting to like Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay. Another chapter.  
> Smol Hinata is struggle.

Shouyou rolled around in bed as he stared at the texts that Kenma had sent him. He couldn't believe that Kenma actually gave him his phone number. Shouyou hoped that he would get lucky enough to get it, but he felt like it was a long, very long shot. Now here he was as he stared at texts from the cutest coder on the third floor.

Shouyou let out a happy sigh as he rolled onto his stomach and shoved his face into his pillow. He let out a small scream, feeling his face flush as he did so. His chest felt so heavy but so right and he wasn't even sure why. He wasn't even sure why he was screaming in the first place. In all his years he never really felt something like that towards another person. He just knew that he really liked to be around Kenma, and any connection with him was something Shouyou would cherish. 

 _Was this what people called love struck?_ Shouyou thought as he slowly lifted his head up and looked at his phone. But he felt like that was impossible, he had only known Kenma for a few months since he started working at their company. He just started really hanging out with Kenma for almost a month and that wasn't enough time to fall in love with someone, at least, that's what Shouyou thought. He felt like it took years or something like fate for that to happen. Surely both of things weren't happening to him. Not Hinata Shouyou, no sir. 

With a sigh Shouyou sat up, a little confused and definitely hungry. His stomach let out a growl while he got up from his bed with a small groan. He made his way over to the bathroom down the hall and started to wash his face. His brushed his teeth to a soft hum of 'Happy Birthday' to time himself. He finished up then went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat and as usual there was nothing. He tended to use it all of his lunch at work.

Shouyou frowned and opened his phone to text someone. Hoping that they weren't busy and was in a good mood to have brunch with him. 

 **[Me]** : _Hey Tobio!!! Wanna have brunch w/ meeee?? ;P_

He set his phone on the table and started to pour himself a glass of water for himself. His phone went off a few minutes later with a text from Kageyama. 

 **[Bakageyama]** : _I guess. We can go 2 King's Court._

 **[Me]** : _OH yay! I love their coffee. <3 <3_

 **[Me]** : _Waaait, you dont wanna jst go there 4 Oikawa n Iwa right??_

 **[Bakageyama]:**   _What?! Of course not!! I just like their egg sandwich_

 **[Me]:**   _Suuure!! >v < I'll see you in about 15 mins. _

Shouyou snickered to himself, he knew Tobio secretly liked the coffee shop owners. He always acted steel faced and more rigid than he normally would when he was around the suave act Oikawa would put off as well as the tough but sexy aura from Iwaizumi; tha made Tobio blush furiously. If Shouyou knew anything about his best friend, it was when he liked someone. Shouyou always liked to tease at Tobio but he could never get the boy to confess, it was so obvious that Oikawa and Iwaizumi liked Tobio back. But Shouyou knew that Tobio was a stubborn bull. 

Shouyou shook his head, his bestie could be so oblivious sometimes. With another sigh, Shouyou drank the last of his water and moved to his bedroom to change into something decent. He shuffled through his closet and decided to go with a light gray t-shirt with a nice blue cardigan to go over it just in case it got cold. He slipped into snug black jeans before starting to make his way out the door. He sent a quick text as he slipped on his shoes. 

 **[Me]** : _Good Morning Kenma! Have u ever been 2 The Kings's Court Cafe?_

Shouyou felt a little curious, he knew that it was a fairly new cafe and he honestly wanted to know if Kenma had been there before. It totally wasn't because he really wanted to start a conversation with Kenma. Plus, he knew they had a really good apple pie and Shouyou wouldn't mind picking some up for Kenma. He never really thought Kenma would like that stuff but it smelled really nice, especially on Kenma. Shouyou could feel his face blush again as he walked down the stairs of his apartment building. Apple pie scent on Kenma...eating apple pie on Kenma...

 _No, no. That's not good. I wouldn't think of doing that to a friend._ Shouyou thought as he made his way down the street to the cafe. Why would friends think of eating food off their friend's body? No one. Yet here he was, thinking about it. 

 _Maybe Tobio knows why. He's good with weird._ Shouyou thought to himself. He reared the corner and walked halfway down the block to stop at a medium sized cafe. White walls with teal stripes adorned the front. A rectangular sign that was designed like a volleyball court held the words ' _The King's Court Cafe'_  in black bold letters.  Shouyou didn't only like their coffee and chocolate drinks but the fact that it was a volleyball themed cafe. He could bet his bottom dollar that Oikawa and used to be one of those volleyball players.

When he opened the door he saw a few people littered around the volleyball court themed tables. Some people were sitting around the circle tables that had the print of a volleyball on top. While others sat at square tables that had a printed volleyball net on it.

On the shelves were reusable mugs and cups. Some were white with teal, others had black with either red or orange. There was even white and purple or white and black with touches of gold. But all of them had the _King's Court Cafe_ Logo, which was a big red crown adorned with colorful jewels and gold with the words _King's Court Cafe_ under it. Shouyou also always liked going to the cafe because he had lots of friends that either worked there or were regulars. It always was like a get together every time he was there. 

"Yo! Shouyou." Tobio called from the table by the window, his hand in the air to get Shouyou's attention. Shouyou smiled as he waved back at him and bounded over to him. 

"Tobio you ordered without me?" Shouyou said with a pout as he placed his phone on the table and furrowed his eyebrows at Tobio. With a sigh Tobio rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. As if on cue a really tall waiter came by and dropped off Shouyou's iced chocolate with whipped cream on top. Shouyou gasped when he saw it placed on the table. 

"Lev!! Thank you! Did Tobs order it for me?" 

"Yep! Do you want anything else?" Lev asked with a small smile. Shouyou tapped his chin in thought, before he could open his mouth his phone went off. Shouyou jolted a bit as he picked up his phone to see who texted him. 

 **[Kenma]** : _I've never had time to go there. I hear their apple pie is really good, tho._

Shouyou gasped, then blushed as he remembered the thought he had eariler. Shouyou shook his head to het rid of the thought and texted back as quickly as possible. 

 **[Me]** : _Sodo u wantmee 2 get u some?_

 **[Kenma]:** _You don't have to...but if you really want to then sure. :3_

Shouyou smiled down at his phone before looking back up at Lev. "I'll take a small slice of apple pie in those to-go boxes." 

"And I'll take those ham and cheese with egg sandwiches. For the both of us." Tobio added on. 

"Sure, no problem." Lev said with a smile, he turned on his heels to get Shouyou's order out. 

"Thank you!" Shouyou called out after him then looked back at Tobio who was looking out the window as he took sips of his iced coffee. Shouyou did the same, gulping down his cold chocolate then gasped with a smile on his face. 

"SO! I have a problem." Shouyou started, the smile on his face slowly melted into a small frown on his face. Tobio rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his coffee. 

"You always have a problem. What's the matter now? Is it the fact that you can't poop? 'Cause I don't want to know anymore." Tobio sighed. Shouyou shook his head, his frown deeper.

"No! I-I fixed that problem. Anyway, it's about someone else and maybe my love life?"

Tobio snorted, almost spitting some of his coffee. He quirked an eyebrow at Shouyou in confusion and a lil bit of curiosity. 

"Go on..." 

Shouyou took a deep breath, a small smile forming on his face as he thought about Kenma. "It's uh...K-kenma."

"Kenma? Really? The short pudding head coder that doesn't talk much?" Tobio asked with wide eyes and a tiny frown. "What about him?" 

"I dunno, I've been hanging around with him and remember I asked when you were free to go drinking?" 

Tobio nodded before Shouyou continued.

"Well yeah, I invited Kenma to join us. I want him to get to know you more and I want to be with him outside of work. 'Cause we've been talking and hanging out at lunch for the past month and he makes me feel happy. Like, I want to take his cheeks into my hands and squish him. He's so cute...he's...he's like-like...uh..." 

"Like a cat?" Tobio offered. 

Shouyou gasped and nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes, that's it. He's like a cat. Oh wow, now that I think about it, he really is a cat." 

Tobio snorted again. "Yeah, I see it. He's really quiet and only talks when he needs to. But what's the problem? I see you two walk back from lunch and there doesn't seem to be a problem. Why don't you just ask him out?" 

Shouyou tilted his head in confusion and took another gulp of his drink. "Why would I do that? I don't even know if I like him like that." 

Tobio squinted at Shouyou with a glazed expression. "You're kidding. You've spent lunch with him for a month. You guys talk all the time ever since you moved to the company a few months ago and Kenma barely talks to people in general. You want to squish his cheeks and you called him cute. I feel like you have a crush on him." 

"But when I talk to him my chest hurts. Like, right here." Shouyou pressed on the middle of his chest. "If I liked him, it wouldn't hurt...would it?" 

"I-I feel that way too...when I have a crush on someone. Or when I think they're doing something cute or whatever... " Tobio muttered, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. 

"OH!" Shouyou exclaimed. "So you too, Tobio!?" 

Tobio shrugged, drinking more of his coffee. "I guess..." He cleared his throat and continued before Shouyou suddenly started to press on his feels on a certain someone or someones.

"Anyway, I think you like him. The way you smiled when you first brought him up. And, I think you bought that apple pie for him." Tobio said as he pointed a finger at Shouyou. 

"How did you know!?" Shouyou asked with wide eyes, clearly shocked. 

"Kenma always brings apple pie at staff potlucks every month. It's always on his plate, I feel like he only goes to that potluck for the food and apple pie." 

"I mean who doesn't go there for the food?" Shouyou mused, his mouth watering a bit at the thought of food. Right as he stomach growled Lev came bounding to their table with two plates in his hands. 

"OH yay! You're always right on time, Lev. I'm starving." Shouyou happily commented. Lev smiled with a small chuckle as he placed the plates in front of them, he also placed a small box in a plastic bag.  

"I also got the apple pie in here. Enjoy guys." Lev was about to turn around but then he let out a quiet 'Oh'.

"Kageyama, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san said to give you this." Lev pulled a little slip from his waist apron and placed it under Tobio's plate. He left with a wink, leaving Tobio and Shouyou speechless. With a blush on his face and a shaky hand, Tobio reached for the paper. Shouyou watched as his blush got deeper as he looked down at the paper. Before Shouyou could ask what it said, they heard a whistle from the cash register that faced them about a few feet away. 

They looked up to see Iwaizumi leaning forward on the counter with a smirk and what could only be called 'bedroom' eyes. Oikawa was behind him, leaning on his body and waved with just his fingers, like a sassy cat and he, too, had those eyes. Tobio blushed even more, his eyes widened as he stared at the two men. Shouyou leaned forward to try and see what it said but Tobio lifted it up to show the two at the counter. He stared at them with the meanest look he could muster despite his cheeks flaming with a blush, and ripped the paper to shreds. 

Oikawa just laughed behind his hand, slapping Iwaizumi's back. "Did you see that Iwa-chan? He looked so cute, trying to be mad at us. Ugh, I want to take him right now." 

Iwaizumi, who didn't seemed to be phased by it, nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Tobio grit his teeth and started to chomp on his sandwich on his plate, chewing like there was no tomorrow. Shouyou quirked an eyebrow at the two owners of the cafe then back at Tobio. 

"W-what did it say?" Shouyou asked as he took a bite of his sandwich as well. 

Tobio frowned as he chewed. He took a deep sigh before he shook his head. "N-nothing important. I'll probably tell you later. Anyway, where were we?" 

Shouyou shrugged. "I think it was about Kenma and apple pie? And how I probably like him?" 

"Oh yeah." Tobio muttered as he swallowed his food. "But yeah, I know you like him and he definitely likes you because I've never seen him talk to the same person that many times in all the years that I've worked on the same floor as him." 

Shouyou hummed. "Probably... but what if he doesn't like me? Or what if he isn't gay?" Shouyou thought about Kenma, he never seemed to like people that much nor did he seem to have any interest in any gender. 

"Maybe he's asexual? I mean, he does a lot of beta testing for games so that takes up a lot of his time and doesn't seem to be interested in other people at those hook-up groups either." Tobio offered. Shouyou shook his head, he doubted it. Kenma probably could be asexual but Shouyou knew he wasn't really repulsed by sex when the girls at worked talked to Kenma like he cared about their sex lives. But he didn't really know. 

"He could be demi? Only really goes for people when he really gets to know them?" Shouyou offered.

Tobio frowned and shrugged as he bit into his sandwich again. "You know he is really short for a guy. Like's almost as short as you." 

Shouyou gasped coming to some realization. "Maybe he's like me, trans. I mean he's really short, he doesn't seem to have much facial hair, either."

"There are dudes that naturally don't have lots of facial hair. It's not just transmen." Tobio said bluntly. 

"Yeah...you're right. I just got excited. I mean, another transmale to talk to would be really good for me. You know I was all alone when we were in high school." Shouyou said with dejected sigh. Tobio hummed in agreement.

"That's true. You never know, you could always just ask him. Who he's into and maybe if he's trans or not. But don't just walk up to him, ease into it. Be subtle about it, okay?" 

Shouyou nodded. "Yeah, subtle. I think I can do that. Plus I need to double check to see if Friday is good. Yeah, I'll ask him first thing Monday morning when we get into work." 

"Sure. Good luck, Shou. He seems like a good guy." 

"Thanks Tobio." Shouyou said with a smile. He drank the rest of his cold chocolate and finished the rest of his sandwich. "Now, what about that letter that The Grand King and his Knight gave you?" 

Tobio could feel his face heat up again as he frowned deep. "N-nothing! It was nothing!" 

Shouyou laughed, amused by Tobio's quick and shaky reaction. He knew he was going to poke and prod Tobio when they would go drinking. 

* * *

 He took deep breaths as he walked towards Kenma's little office at the start of his lunch break. He had already listed out what he was going to say from first, middle and last. He hoped that everything would go smoothly but with his luck he had a feeling that things would go wrong. He shook his head clear of negative thoughts as he knocked on Kenma's door before opening it up slowly. Shouyou saw Kenma leaning over his desk to reach into a drawer in his desk. His small but round ass stuck out at Shouyou, it wiggled a bit as Kenma leaned a bit more and the next second he was standing up straight. 

"H-hey Kenma" Shouyou muttered as he tried to pry his eyes away from Kenma's ass but seemed to be glue to it. He was able to tear his eyes away once Kenma turned around. 

"Oh Shouyou, you're here already. I was going to go to you're office but then I realized I forgot my utensils." Kenma explained as he waved the pair of chopsticks, a fork and knife that was wrapped around a cute little napkin with a cat prints all over it. 

"Ah okay. I also got the apple pie I was suppose to give you the other day." Shouyou lifted up the little bag in his hand. 

"Awesome, I was looking forward to that."  

"Shall we go ahead then?" Shouyou asked with a small smile. 

Kenma nodded and followed Shouyou out to the patio in front of their building. They sat on the big slab of marble that acted like a bench in front of the patio. They started eating like they normally did but Shouyou was wracking his brain with how to start a conversation. Kageyama said subtle but he was still struggling to figure out how to do that. 

"Uh Kenma...H-how were you in high school? I realized that I never asked and I'm curious." Shouyou asked, hoping to the gods that he sounded alright and not awkward. Kenma just shrugged as he took a bit of his food. 

"I'm not that much different. I didn't really talk to people and I still played lots of video games. I played volleyball, I think I told you that already, though." 

"Yeah that's what I found the coolest. I still want to see you play." Shouyou smiled with excitement. Kenma playing would probably be the most beautiful thing he would witness, at least that's what Shouyou thought. 

"S-sure. One day. But anyway, I didn't really do anything different in high school, so it's not interesting." Kenma shrugged again and ate a bit more food. Shouyou hummed as he bit into his pork bun. 

"H-how about exes? Dated anyone in high school?" Shouyou asked slowly, he felt like he was walking on eggshells and they were cracking under him. He hoped that Kenma said anything that would give him hope about Kenma wanting or even being able to date him. 

Kenma looked at Shouyou with wide eyes, clearly shocked and maybr a little scared, but that quuckly faded.

"Y-yeah I did. I dated a girl my first year and someone else in my third year but they didn't really last long at most a couple of weeks. Maybe a month. I was busy with volleyball, school and video games...so I didn't really date people." 

Shouyou could feel the eggs break under him, his chest hurting a bit. But he should've known that Kenma would be straight and not interested in dating men. Shouyou sighed inwardly as he nodded and tried to look interested by what Kenma was saying. He tried to tell himself that he was fine being the friend, that he would always be there for Kenma in ways that he could. Although he hoped he could be there for Kenma in that loving way, he tired to tell himself that it was going to be okay. 

"S-shouyou? You okay?" Kenma asked with a concerned look in his eye. Shouyou looked up with wide eyes, caught off guard. 

"Huh? Yeah I'm cool." 

"What about you? How were you in high school? Or your younger self?" Kenma asked, just harmlessly curious too. Shouyou bit the inside of his lip, he knew he wanted to tell Kenma about himself whether or not Kenma was going to be a dating possibility. But Kageyama's voice reminded him to be subtle again. Shouyou took a few deep breaths before nodding. He felt comfortable enough to at least let Kenma peak into his life, even if he wouldn't say it outright.

"There was this girl. Her name was Asako, bright smile, bright personality and bright hair. She was adorable in every way. At least, that's what everyone told her in pictures, in school, whatever. But every time she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't see a lot of that adorable and cutie beauty that everyone else saw. She saw something that she wasn't, a stranger. Asako didn't really like the dresses, the pink or those pins and ties for her hair." Shouyou explained with a sad look on his face, although there was a sad smile on his face. He took a drink of water before in continued. 

"She was about four when she told her mom that she was a boy. She had been over at a friend's house and got some juice on her skirt and her friend was a boy and so she had to wear his clothes. When she did, she felt right, like the world was at peace. She liked the way she looked and so when she showed her mother, Asako had the biggest smile on her face."

Shouyou felt himself smile the same way he did all those years ago, he tried to hide it but it was nearly impossible.

"Anyway, her mother was a little hesitant at first. She didn't know how to take it but she decided to buy her daughter some varieties in her clothes. It was around fifth or sixth grade when she decided to change her name."

"What did she change it to?" Kenma asked quietly, he leaned in real close to Shouyou and seemed so interested in the story. Shouyou thought that maybe Kenma really was like him, but he couldn't just jump to conclusions. He smiled at Kenma and put a finger to his lips. 

"It's a secret. We'll use Aki for now." 

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows but didn't say anything and just let Hinata continue. 

"She changed her name and decided to go into middle school as who she truly was, Aki the boy. Now in middle school Aki had a hard time getting people to understand that he wasn't 'Asako' anymore but a male with a male name. But those kids grew up with 'Asako', so it was difficult to get rid of her. It wasn't until high school where Aki was able to be himself, no one knew him at this high school and he was finally taking T." 

"What's T?" Kenma suddenly interjected. Shouyou's heart broke for a second time, much quicker this time. So Kenma wasn't trans either, great. Shouyou knew it was a long shot, he knew his feeling was right and that he wasn't going to bear any fruit. But Shouyou tried not to let that bother him. He was okay with Kenma as he was, he didn't _need_ to be Kenma's lover nor did Shouyou  _need_ to have a person in his life that went through the same stuff as him.    

"Oh T means-" 

Suddenly, Shouyou hears his phone go off as he played a loud opening to a cartoon show. It startled both of them as Shouyou pulled the phone out of his pocket. 

"Hello? Yeah?...Oh yeah sure? Yeah, no problem honestly...I'll be there in a sec." Shouyou hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He started to pack his lunch back into its bag. 

"Sorry, Kenma. They're having a meeting with a sister company and they asked for me specifically. I think they liked how I worked on the last project. I'll leave the apple pie with you. See ya' later."

"Yeah sure no problem. Good luck." Kenma called with a small smile on his face. Shouyou waved as he turned around to leave. He could feel his chest getting heavy as he walked farther and farther.

Shouyou knew that Kenma was a smart guy and would easily figure him out. Shouyou felt like an idiot for even saying something like that to Kenma. What would Kenma think of him? Shouyou didn't even know how Kenma felt about that topic. He was scared to tell, even the _thought_ of rejection due to him being trans hurt and he didn't want to know what that really felt like.

But that wasn't even the main problem, it was the fact that Kenma would probably never date someone like him, trans or not. Kenma seemed to be straight. He said he dated a girl and someone else, who was most likely a girl too. Shouyou knew that wasn't rejection in the slightest but it still hurt to know that the chances he had -which were low enough- got even lower. 

Shouyou could feel a little sting behind his eyes as he rode up the elevator of the company building. Shit. He thought, he didn't want to be crying in the middle of the meeting. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and took deep breaths. By the time he was out of the elevator, he looked like he either had allergies or rubbed his eyes too hard. 

"Ah Hinata! Hurry, hurry!" A co-worker called from the meeting room that was right in front of the elevator. Shouyou nodded, putting the best smile on his face as he walked into the meeting. Pretending his conversation with Kenma never happened. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readin my dear compadre. :D


	3. Mistook These Miracles for Mistakes

Kenma sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, his mind still occupied by the story of the little girl that Shouyou had told him about. Kenma was a little confused as to why Shouyou told him a story like that. They were supposed to be talking about themselves when they were younger, so why would Shouyou even talk about a...girl.

Then it hit him, at least, a theory did. His squinted in thought as he dropped his bag on the couch and made his was into the bedroom. Kuroo was laying on his stomach, in nothing but boxers, and a pillow above his head. His arms resting on the pillow and made it squish into his head even further. 

"Kuroo, are you awake?" Kenma asked as he went over to the closet to change into more comfortable clothing. Kuroo let out a groan as he acknowledged Kenma's presence. Kenma hummed and he slipped on some sweatpants and a plain graphic tee.

"How was work? Did you give yourself an early day, again?" Kenma asked with a small frown. Even though Kuroo was the owner of his own tattoo shop, Kenma thought it was bad that Kuroo was never there at the shop all the time. But he also knew Kuroo did so much when he was working, so he understood.

"I did. But I'm going back later. I have a client around six-thirty and I have to close the shop. Tsukki won't be staying late today." Kuroo mumbled as he turned his head to the side so he could speak. "I just needed a nap. So how was work?"

Kenma shrugged as he climbed onto Kuroo, straddling his hips. Kenma placed his hands on Kuroo's shoulders and started to press into it, giving his shoulders a massage. Kuroo let out small groans from under the pillow.

"Work was okay. But Shouyou was a little weird today..."Kenma trailed off and dug the heel of his palms into the shoulder blades and slid down with pressure.

"Oh yeah. Ugh, Kenma." Kuroo groaned at the feeling, then furrowed his eyebrows at what Kenma had said. "H-How was Shouyou weird though? Did he say something?" Kuroo pondered, slowly moving the pillow off his head so he could look at Kenma over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah. We were talking about our younger selves. Like high school and stuff. He asked me if I dated anyone and I told him about that girl I dated my first year, then the dude I dated my third year."

"The scary one that was friends with Oikawa? The mad-dog or something?" Kuroo asked. Kenma hummed in response.

"But those only lasted for like two weeks or something. Maybe a month? I really don't remember." Kenma shrugged his shoulders like he was shrugging his past away. "I was about to talk about you but I had to stop myself, I didn't want to scare him off just yet."

Kenma had felt his heart stop when he was about telling Shouyou about Kuroo. What would he have say? Would Shouyou even be okay with them all as a couple? Thruple? Kenma wasn't even one-hundred percent sure if Shouyou was gay. But something came back into his mind, the theory he had thought up when he got to the house.

"Kuroo?" Kenma asked quietly. Kuroo hummed in acknowledgement and in approval of Kenma's massage. 

"If I'm thinking correctly, T means testosterone for people doing hormone replacement therapy, right?" 

"Yeah?" Kuroo answered with mild confusion. "Why? Is that the weird thing Shrimpy was talking about?" 

"Sort of. I had asked about his younger self and then he started talking about this little girl who didn't feel like a little girl. And when I asked who the little girl was now, the name, he looked at me with a glimmer in his eye and said 'It's a secret'. But he spoke like he knew the story inside and out, like he lived it. I bet he would've told me the name if it wasn't him, you know?" 

Kuroo hummed. "Makes sense, he was scared and probably just wanted to see how you felt about someone who is trans." 

"So Shouyou is trans...wow. He must've lived through hell when he first started out." Kenma stopped moving his hands and stared down at the muscle of Kuroo's back. "He told me that the kids he grew up with didn't change and see that Shouyou wasn't who he was before. He only got a break when he was in high school because no one knew who he was. So he could be who he really wanted to be."

"Makes you want to be with him even more. Show him that he is an amazing person and shit like that." Kuroo mumbled to himself. "Even though I've never met him, I kinda want to cherish him."

"Me too...I need to talk to him. Tell him how I feel and maybe introduce you two." Kenma thought, scratching his arm.

"I don't want to tiptoe around this anymore. I mean I feel like he likes me back, why else would he tell me something as deep as being trans, right?"

Kuroo nodded, he slowly rolled over and sat up, making Kenma sit in his lap. "That's how I see it too. Don't you guys have a little get together this Friday? Why don't you tell him then. Get him alone, a few drinks in your system for confidence. How's that sound, Kitten?"

Kenma nodded and ran his hands through Kuroo's unruly hair. He let a moan slip when he felt the pads of Kuroo's fingers slip under his shirt and run lightly over his skin. Kenma lightly pulled at Kuroo's hair as he gasped when Kuroo's fingers played with his nipples. 

"Little shrimp has got you worked up, hm?" Kuroo hummed against Kenma's ear, breathing low and heavy. Kenma's breath hitched as he feebly shook his head in opposition.

"N-no." Kenma muttered weakly. Kuroo chuckled into Kenma's ear and licked his earlobe, taking it into his mouth and nibbled. 

"Don't lie, Kitten." Kuroo mumbled as he other hand rested on top of Kenma's growing erection, the sweatpants doing a horrible job with hiding it. "Just close your eyes and think of Shouyou. Would he take your cock into his hand?" 

Kuroo rubbed his palm on Kenma's erection, giving a slow burn of friction as Kenma squirmed in his lap. "T-tetsu...please." 

With a chuckle Kuroo used both hands to slip Kenma's pants down, leaving them half way down his thighs and just enough to expose his ass and free Kenma's aching cock. He lifted Kenma's shirt up, slipping his lithe arms out and pooling Kenma's shirt around his neck. Kuroo brought his hand up, to tease one of Kenma's nipple and mouthed at the other. He dragged his tongue over it then nibbled it lightly with his teeth. His other hand was loosely wrapped around Kenma's cock, pumping his leisurely and barely giving any lasting pleasure.

"Tetsu, please. It hurts." Kenma moaned as he tried to rock his hips into Kuroo's hand, hoping to get more friction but came out fruitless. Kuroo hummed into Kenma's chest as he finished getting Kenma's nipple all wet. He finally obliged to Kenma's pleads as he gripped a bit harder at Kenma's cock and pumped it. His thumb occasionally swiped the top and smeared the drops of pre-cum that spilled out. 

"Are you thinking of our soon-to-be Shou-chan, Kitten? How he'd suck your cock without abandon? Maybe he'd be okay with you fucking into him slow, loving him the way he wants. Kuroo mumbled low into Kenma's ear.

He started pressing kisses into Kenma's jawline, making his was up to Kenma's cheek then finally pushing their lips together. He quickly slipped his tongue into Kenma's mouth, almost catching Kenma off guard. 

"Mm, mhm." Kenma moaned as he brought his hands up to cup Kuroo's cheeks. His hips moving up into Kuroo's hand as he continued to jerk him off. He pictured himself doing the same thing with Shouyou, making out and touching so passionately. Shouyou would nip at his lips, and jerk him off so good with his small but skillful hands. Kenma thought about pleasuring Hinata as well, sucking his little cock, slipping fingers into Shouyou's slick entrance and feeling how much Kenma arouses him. 

"Shit, Kitten. You're twitching so much and leaking like no tomorrow." Kuroo mumbled into Kenma's mouth, his thumb rubbing back and forth at Kenma's slit. "Are you thinking of Shouyou?" 

"Mmhm." Kenma hummed, rocking his hips even more into Kuroo's hand. He could feel Kuroo's erection rubbing along his ass through Kuroo's thin boxers. They both moaned into the sloppy kiss when Kenma reached under him to pull Kuroo's cock through the boxer's slit. Kenma scooted a bit forward so Kuroo's cock could rub between his ass cheeks, he could feel Kuroo throbbing and pre-cum wetting his skin. 

"Y-you're so hard, Tetsu. Is the thought of Shouyou getting to you too?" Kenma mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, placing small kisses onto Kuroo's jaw. He felt Kuroo nod slightly as Kuroo started to rock his hips as well to rub along Kenma's ass. 

Kenma gasped as he felt Kuroo's hand squeeze around his cock, getting him closer to the edge. Kenma felt he heat build up in his lower stomach, tightening and as Kuroo continued to rub his thumb along his head causing Kenma to twitch a few times. 

"I-I'm cumming. Ah! It's so good." Kenma mumbled into Kuroo's jaw. "S-shouyou, I'm cumming. F-fuck." Kenma's body twitched again as he rocked up into Kuroo's hand for the last time before hot cum was spurting out of his twitching cock. Some splattered onto Kuroo's stomach, while the rest spilled over Kuroo's hand and down Kenma's cock to stain his sweatpants. Kenma panted as he groaned a few time and he continued to spurt out cum. He leaned his forehead on Kuroo's shoulder as he came down from his high. 

Kuroo hummed as he watched it all happen, slowly jerking Kenma's cock as he rode out his orgasm. Kenma squirmed as he felt the overstimulation tingle around his cock.

"Tetsu..." Kenma breathed against Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo let go of Kenma's cock and slowly maneuvered Kenma so that he was face down on the bed with his ass in the air. Kuroo stood on his knees behind Kenma, patting his cock on Kenma's ass. 

"You want a little over stimulation, Kitten? You okay with that, cause Daddy needs to get off." Kuroo mumbled, he rarely called himself that but Kenma secretly liked it, although he would never call Kuroo that without something to bribe him. Kenma groaned at the name, wiggling his hips against Kuroo's aching cock. 

"D-do what you have to." Kenma mumbled, still a little exhausted from his own orgasm. Kuroo hummed as he started to rub his cock along Kenma's ass again, one hand gripped Kenma's hip while the other lightly played with Kenma's sensitive cock, it was at half mast and already started to leak a bit of pre-cum again. 

"You bounced back quicker than before, Kitten. Shouyou really gets to you, doesn't he?" Kuroo teased, pressing his thumb into the head of Kenma's cock and feeling a new wave of pre-cum dripping. Kenma moaned into the sheets, his head shaking a bit. 

"N-no, not that much." Kenma answered weakly. Kuroo chuckled, slowly jerking Kenma to a complete erection again. 

"You're making Daddy feel lonely, Kitten. You have another cat to play with now. Don't forget me, baby." Kuroo mumbled against Kenma's shoulder and placed a few kisses onto his pale skin. 

"I won't. I-I love Tetsu too much." Kenma said with a smile on his face. "I love the feeling of Tetsu's cock on my skin." 

Kuroo groaned, he started to jerk Kenma faster as he tried to make him get off again. Kuroo pulled his hand away from Kenma's cock and heard a whine from his kitten. Without Kuroo telling him, Kenma started to jerk himself off as he felt Kuroo rut again his ass with more force, both hands gripped his hips. 

"Ah! Shit Kitten. I'm close. I'm going to paint that beautiful back white. Mark you as mine." Kuroo grit his teeth as he rocked his hips once, twice before his hips stuttered and he groaned loudly before spurting his cum all along Kenma's back. His cock twitched against Kenma's skin as he kept going a bit more. Kenma sighed as he felt the warm liquid hit his back and spill wherever it pleased. Kenma's lower stomach tightened as he came a few seconds later, his hand working fast on his cock. 

"Ah! Testsu!" Kenma gasped as he came on the sheets. His knees buckled as he fell onto the bed and felt his warm cum make contact with his skin. Kenma made a face but didn't care as much as he normally would. He slowly rolled over onto his back and Kuroo caged his arms around his head as he fell forward on top of Kenma. 

"That was good." Kuroo mumbled breathlessly. Kenma nodded, trying to catch his breath as well. Kenma slipped his hand into Kuroo's hair and brought their lips together in a brief kiss. 

"You know I'll always love you, right Tetsu?" Kenma asked in a quiet voice. Kuroo nodded and kissed him again. 

"I know. I'll always love you too. And I can't wait to love someone else with you." 

Kenma hummed as sleep slowly took over, his eyes felt heavy as he felt Kuroo press a couple of kisses to his forehead. He vaguely remembered Kuroo clean him up before he got up to go back to the tattoo parlor but other that that Kenma slept soundly with a small smile on his face.  

* * *

 It had been three days since Shouyou had spoken more than a sentence to Kenma and he found it to be very strange. Normally, he would be the one who decided to not speak to someone. Kenma sometimes needed day to himself, even from Kuroo. But to finally have that happen to him was definitely something of another world. Kenma sighed as he finished up with the last of his work before his lunch break, he typed in the last of it before saving and sighing again.

"He's hasn't even texted me..." Kenma muttered to himself as he clicked his phone open to see yet again another blank screen, just a picture of Kuroo and him when they were younger. Kenma frowned slightly, he opened his phone and decided to take the first step. He opened up Shouyou's name and started to type. He used the get together on Friday as an excuse to send Shouyou a message. 

 **[Me]** : _Hey Shouyou. Just wanted to make sure we're okay for the get together tomorrow at the bar?_

 **[Me]** : _I also just wanted to know who else is coming? Thanks_

Kenma placed his phone back on the desk and rummaged through his bag to get his wallet, deciding to buy lunch at the cafeteria. He got up, took his phone and wallet with him as he walked out of his little office. He constantly kept looking at his phone for a message as he waited for the elevator, even more so when he was in the elevator itself, and while waiting on line in the cafeteria. Kenma knew Shouyou would be on his lunch break too and he always had his phone on him, so why was he all of a sudden not responding to Kenma at all?

At first, Kenma thought that it was just because Shouyou was busy with the new project that he was working on, but he saw Shouyou having lunch with Kageyama two days ago at the same time they would usually have lunch together. Kuroo told him that Kenma was feeling a little jealous, possessive even, but Kenma knew that there was something way deeper. Shouyou would normally just chat with Tobio then go to lunch with Kenma. So why would be suddenly not tell Kenma he was going to have lunch with Tobio instead? 

Avoidance. He was totally avoiding Kenma, it was the only answer. But Kenma was still trying to figure out why, what did he do wrong? Kenma thought about everything absentmindedly as he ate his lunch at a small table near the window. Kenma stared out the window and suddenly his eye caught bright orange hair sitting where Kenma sat three days ago. Shouyou was sitting by himself this time, eating lunch but he constantly brought his hand up to his face and it wasn't to eat his food. 

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly chewed his food, Shouyou's shoulders would down, and he looked like he was puffing out his chest while his head would tilt back. If Kenma knew any better he would've guessed that Shouyou was crying. He would constantly look like he was sniffling and wiping his eyes. Kenma was even more confused, why would Shouyou be crying? Kenma continued to watch even when Shouyou pulled out his phone and started to type. 

A few seconds later Kenma's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and read the text from Shouyou.

 **[Shouyou <3]:** _Yeah! we r still good. Tobio said he'd come, my friend invited himself when he heard n his bf, they r p chill. Oh n Yamaguchi from my floor. Sorry I havent hung out wit u, been busy. I'll see u tmrow!_

 **[Me]:** _I thought it was that. I'll see you tmorw then. Good luck with your work!_

 **[Shouyou <3]:**  _Thanks! ;D_

 Kenma couldn't believe the irony when he saw the smiley face at the end of the text. Honestly, he couldn't stand to see Shouyou cry like that, yet play pretend and make it seem that he was happy through text. Kenma knew he had to get it out of him tomorrow. Alcohol was best at getting secrets out of people. Kenma sighed sadly as he stared down at the text then back at Shouyou, who was starting to leave. Kenma could feel a part of his chest hurt just watching Shouyou walk away

* * *

 

Tobio knocked on Kenma's door before he left himself in. "You ready? Shouyou's been spamming me with texts." 

Kenma almost laughed at Tobio's pissed off face, but he stopped himself. He nodded and slung his bag around his body. Tobio nodded back as he started to make his way ahead, he looked back for a second to make sure Kenma was following behind him. They were silent as they made their way down to the others. They found Shouyou and Yamaguchi talking at one of the entrances. Shouyou stopped talking when he saw Tobio and Kenma walking towards them. 

"Hey guys!" Shouyou called, waving happily. Tobio nodded at Yamaguchi and hissed at Shouyou to stop acting like a child. Shouyou pouted, crossing his arms and mumbling about Tobio. Those two walked ahead of them while Yamaguchi moved back to walk with Kenma.

"You're Kozume right? Hinata always talks about you." Yamaguchi said with a smile, making his freckles look like they moved across his face. Kenma nodded shyly, gripping his strap subconsciously. They walked in silence as they made their way over to the bar across the street. Shouyou bounded into the bar and right away he spotted his friend and the boyfriend sitting near the windows at a big booth. 

"Leeev!!!" Shouyou called, waving his arms around in the air.

"OH! Shou!!" Lev called back. Yaku hissing at his boyfriend to shut his mouth because he was being disruptive. Kenma looked up in surprise to see that he knew those people. Yaku looked a little surprised as well when they made eye contact.  

Kenma decided to sit on the other side of Yaku while Shouyou slipped in next to Lev, then Tobio and Yamaguchi. Shouyou finished his quick conversation with Lev before introducing everyone.

"Lev, Yaku. This is Kenma and Yamaguchi. You guys already know Tobio, obviously."

"Yeah, we also know Kenma." Yaku stated with a small smile on his face. Lev leaned forward a smile on his face too.

"Kenmaaa! How are you!? I haven't seen you in while. How's Kuroo?"

Kenma stiffened as he heard Kuroo's name. His voice was stuck in his throat and before he could answer Shouyou's voice broke the silence.

"Who's Kuroo?" Shouyou asked with a small head tilt. Kenma looked at Shouyou and his heart started to pound, this was not how he wanted to tell Shouyou about his relationship. He regained his bearings really quick and responded.

"Childhood friend. And roommate." Kenma said quietly. He watched Shouyou nod, no longer curious about Kuroo and Kenma took a deep breath. Yaku gave him a strange look but decided not to say anything. They all ordered drinks as they all spoke about different things. Kenma nursed his Long Island Ice Tea, taking small sips here and there as he listened to Yamaguchi talking about his boyfriend that worked at a tattoo shop. 

"What tattoo shop?" Kenma inquired, he thought it would be funny if it happened to be Kuroo's. Yamaguchi turned to him and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Uh...black something? I know it was an animal but I can't seem to remember, I think it's the alcohol." Yamaguchi muttered as he stared down at his drink, his cheeks a little red. 

"Black Panther Co." Kenma said after a few sips of his drink.

Yamaguchi shot his head up. "Yeah! That's it, how do you know?"  

"Kuroo's the owner." Kenma said with a shrug.

Yamaguchi looked shocked, he took another swig of his drink. "You're roommate is my boyfriend's boss? Small world, huh?"

Kenma shrugged, he guessed so. He never met Tsukishima so he couldn't really say much but it was indeed a small world. Yamaguchi hummed as he drank a little bit again. 

"Do you know who Kuroo is dating? Tsukki says that Kuroo almost never shuts up about him." He asked casually. Kenma went stiff again as he tried to formulate an answer. He could just say yes but then they might ask him more questions and then Lev or Yaku might say something and ruin everything. He was going to ease Shouyou into it after a few more drinks. Kenma bit his lip and started to speak but got cut off.

"Of course Kenma knows, he's- OW!!" Lev howled as he bit his lip in pain. "M-my foot..." He muttered weakly.

Yaku cooed, pretending he was comforting Lev, when Kenma knew Yaku was the one who did the damage. Kenma gave a silent thank you to him and sighed internally, he had never been more grateful to Yaku's ability to read the situation. 

"I'm good friends with Kuroo's partner." Kenma said quickly. "We went to college together." 

Kenma hoped that Shouyou would forgive him for lying when he finally would tell him. Kenma downed the rest of his drink with a satisfied sigh, he needed to get his mind off of everything. "Who wants to do shots?" 

- 

"Kenmaaaa. Kenmaaa" Shouyou called as he leaned on Kenma's shoulder. Yaku and Lev had retreated to the bathroom, saying they had to pee but they were definitely in there making out or having sex. Tobio had stopped drinking after his first beer and shot of Tequila, saying he had to drive home and was sobering up. He was playing music on his phone and absorbed in a game. Yamaguchi had left a few minutes ago, Tsukki had called him about something and he had been picked up. 

Kenma had also stopped drinking after his third shot of tequila, his head was still buzzing and where Shouyou was touching him felt like it was on fire. Kenma looked down at the bright orange hair that tickled his cheek while Shouyou snuggled up against him. 

"What is it, Shouyou?" Kenma muttered and took a sip of water. 

"I like your lips. And your hair. And my head is fuzzy." Shouyou muttered, his fingers playing with the paper cover of a straw on the table. 

"Y-you like my lips?" Kenma whispered, mainly to himself. He felt Shouyou nod and hear a small hum. Kenma could feel his chest expand in glee, it wasn't a confession but it felt like one of sorts. Shouyou liked his lips? Well that was interesting. Kenma felt Shouyou sit up and face him, his golden amber eyes staring into his own. 

"Your eyes are so pretty...I can stare at them all day." Hinata mumbled, reaching up to cup Kenma's cheek in his hand. "I thought you'd hate me because of what I am..." 

Kenma saw Shouyou's eyes shift down, sad and a little scared. Kenma lifted a shaky hand to make Shouyou look at him. "And what are you?" 

"Not a man..." Shouyou mumbled again, his lips pouted like a child. "I'm not a real man. And even if you were interested in men, you wouldn't want me 'cause I'm just a-mm!" 

Kenma pushed his lips onto Shouyou's in a split second, not wanting him to continue at all. He didn't want Shouyou to think of himself like that. He didn't want Shouyou to feel like he wasn't good enough or needed to meet expectations that were never a factor in whether he was a boy or not. Kenma pushed his lips harder, nibbling at Shouoy's lower lip and swiping his tongue along the seam of Shouyou's lips. 

"Mm..." Shouyou hummed against Kenma's lips, his gasped when Kenma slid his hand up Shouyou's thigh getting closer to his crotch. Kenma used this to slip his tongue into Shouyou's mouth and feeling the warm wetness. Shouyou gripped Kenma's collar, moaned muffled by Kenma's mouth. Kenma tapped his fingers along the belt Shouyou wore, he dragged his fingers down and pressed the pads of his fingers into Shouyou's crotch. 

Kenma was so absorbed in Shouyou that he didn't even notice his phone go off till Shouyou pulled away from him with a whine.

"Y-you...your phone..." Shouyou said breathlessly. Kenma groaned as he pressed a quick kiss to Shouyou's lips then pulled out his phone. 

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kenma's fuzzy brain snapped up and left as he quickly answered his phone. "H-Hello?" 

"Hey, Kitten. Tsukki said that his boy toy was with you and I wanted to pick you up so you wouldn't have to drive. I'm coming back from work so I'll be there soon." 

"O-okay..." Kenma responded with a scratchy voice. 

"Cool, maybe we can have a little thing ourselves when we get home." Kuroo mumbled low. Kenma tried not to get affected but he felt a shiver slid up his back and he let out a gasp. 

"Good to know you agree. See you in a bit Kitten." 

With that Kuroo hung up and Kenma was even harder in his pants. Shouyou whined again as he pressed another kiss to Kenma's jaw. Kenma bit his lower lip and looked at Shouyou with a sad look in his eyes. 

"S-shouyou, you should go home. You're drunk and so am I. And...I don't want to do something I would regret." Kenma murmured as a pressed a kiss to Shouyou's forehead. "We can talk when we're both capable of thinking straight okay?" 

Shouyou frowned a bit but hummed, Kenma took that as a yes and he pressed a kiss to Shouyou's lips again. Kenma propped Hinata to sit up normally and placed a glass of water in front of him, he told him to drink up as he stumbled to the other side of the booth to get Tobio's attention. 

"Kageyama..." Kenma hissed as he waved his hand in front of the other guy. Tobio blinked at his phone then looked up, pulling his headphones off. 

"W-what?" Tobio asked with wide eyes. "Did something happen?" 

Kenma shook his head. "I-I'm leaving soon, I'm still a little drunk so s-someone is coming for me. I don't wanna leave Sh-shouyou alone so are you going to bring him home?" 

Tobio nodded. "That was the plan, I think I'm good enough to bring us both home." 

Kenma smiled as he looked over at Shouyou who was waving the paper straw cover in the air like a snake and smiling happily as it moved. Kenma hummed to himself, making a promise to himself to make sure Shouyou knew he was being loved for the way he is. Kenma felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he knew Kuroo was waiting for him. He patted Tobio on the shoulder and thanked him. He said goodbye to Shouyou who just waved the paper in his hand before going back to playing with it. 

Kenma grabbed his bag and walked out of the bar. He spotted Kuroo's car right outside and walked over to it with a little stumble in his steps. Kenma climbed in and leaned over to kiss Kuroo. They both hummed into the kiss when Kuroo ran his fingers through Kenma's hair. 

"I kissed Shouyou." Kenma blurted out as he pulled away and started to buckle himself up. Kuroo hummed as they started to drive. 

"No wonder you tasted like oranges, you don't really eat oranges. Did Shouyou have some orange drink?" Kuroo asked with a smirk. Kenma nodded as he rubbed his eyes. 

"A Screwdriver. He got hit fast since that thing has vodka in it." 

Kuroo hummed. They were silent as they made it the rest of the way home. When they made it up to their apartment Kuroo pinned Kenma to the wall and started to mouth at Kenma's neck. Kenma on the other hand, had his mind filled with Shouyou. The smell of his skin, the taste of his lips, and how he reacted to Kenma's kiss. 

"H-he tasted and smelled like oranges, his tongue was in my mouth." Kenma murmured as Kuroo lifted is arms up and pins them above his head. 

"He's a good kisser?" Kuroo asked as he kissed down Kenma's neck. Kenma nodded with a hum. He shivered as Kuroo started to remove his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it onto the floor. 

"Are you going to do something with him again?" Kuroo asked as he took a nipple into his mouth. Kenma let out a sharp gasp as his back slightly arched. 

"Before Yamaguchi left we decided to do something. I-I don't remember what." 

Kuroo sucked on Kenma's nipple with a hum. He lifted his face to look at Kenma with a smirk and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"You're so entranced by him. It makes you look so sexy and lustful." Kuroo whispered against Kenma's lips. Kenma shivered as he felt Kuroo let go of his arms and suddenly lifted him up onto his waist and started to carry him. Kenma quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Kuroo. 

"I realized I took you away from a little exploring with Shouyou, so I'm going to make it up to you Kitten." Kuroo pressed butterfly kisses to the side of Kenma's jaw as they walked over to the bedroom. 

Kenma whined as he rubbed his clothed erection against Kuroo's stomach, wanting to get off to the thought of Shouyou. He couldn't help himself, once he got a taste he wanted so much more. 

Kuroo placed Kenma down on the bed, straddling this waist and started to remove his pants. Kenma felt Kuroo place small kisses onto his navel and trailing down the more he pulled down his pants. He squirmed as he felt Kuroo's mouth on his clothed erection. 

"T-Tetsu, please." 

"What?" Kuroo asked in feign confusion as he nibbled at Kenma's clothed erection with a signature smirk on his face. 

"S-Suck my cock, please."

Kuroo chuckled lowly as he slipped Kenma's briefs down his legs, leaving it halfway down his thighs. Kenma's cock bobbed a bit as it twitched from the cool air hitting it. Kuroo mouthed at the base then slowly moved his mouth up to the tip and took it into his mouth. 

Kenma gasped as he closed his eyes, picturing Shouyou sucking his cock instead of Kuroo. Shouyou would lap at his tip and poke his slit with his tongue. He would slowly start to bring more and more of Kenma's dick into his hot mouth. Kenma's breath hitched, his wove his fingers into Kuroo's hair that was very similar to Shouyou's crazy orange locks. Kenma sighed as he picture Shouyou starting to suck, his head bobbing up and down, moving his tongue along the underside of his cock. 

"S-shouyou. Yes." Kenma murmured in a wispy breath. "M-more."

Kenma pictured Shouyou take him deeper, the tip of cock hitting the back of his throat and he let out a small gagging noise. Kenma tightened his grip on Kuroo's hair when he felt a squeeze around his cock when Kuroo swallowed around him. Kenma bit his lip as he felt himself getting close. He felt fingers trail up his inner thigh, thinking of Shouyou's slim fingers pressing into his skin. They came up to cradle his balls in his hand, massaging them and making Kenma tense his legs a bit. 

"Mmm..."Kenma hummed as he rocked his hips up into Kuroo's mouth. Kenma sighed as he felt a tight heat pool around his lower half, it made him rock his hips into Kuroo even more as he whispered Shouyou's name on his lips. 

"S-shouyou, y-your mouth is so good. Y-yes." 

Kuroo hummed around Kenma and sucked harder to get Kenma tensing again. Kenma's breath turned shallow as he felt the heat growing and getting tighter. He gripped the pillow above him at the same time he tightened his grip on Kuroo's hair. 

"Shouyou. I'm cumming. S-shit, s-shit." 

Kenma let out a choked gasp as he came, his body tensing and twitching as he hips bucked up into Kuroo. His warm cum spilling into Kuroo's mouth and down his throat as he swallowed around Kenma's dick. With a sigh, Kenma pat Kuroo to get him off of his sensitive cock. Kuroo sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and watched as Kenma stared up at the ceiling while his chest rose and fell. He was silent and his eyes seemed focused on nothing, his mind elsewhere and Kenma knew Kuroo could tell. 

Kuroo instantly asked what was wrong. Kenma sighed and shrugged, his mind shifted to Hinata and how he realized that he was defiling his precious crush and it hit him hard. 

"I-I'm a bad person..." Kenma muttered as Kuroo slipped beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and laid with him. 

"How so, Kitten?" 

"I-I'm using him...He's so pure and I'm staining him every time I think about him like that." Kenma muttered. His chest started in hurt, like the guilt was weighing down on him and crushing his body.

"I-I even made out with him out of my own selfish reasons. He was just there, on me...and he said he liked my lips." 

"Well you do have nice lips..." Kuroo whispered as he traced a finger along Kenma's jawline. Kenma frowned as he thought about Shouyou's mouth on his own, how he did it without really knowing if Shouyou felt the same way. Sure he complimented him but Kenma jumped to conclusions and kissed him. Damn, Kenma started to regret but he didn't want to, those lips felt so right against his and Shouyou-despite being drunk-seemed to be okay with it. 

But that still didn't save Kenma from being a dirty and horrible person by thinking of Shouyou that way. Kenma sighed, snuggling up into Kuroo's chest and closing his eyes. 

"I don't even know how I'm going to face him tomorrow..." 

Kuroo pet his head, soothing him and helping him drift off. "It's okay, just don't think about this. Just remember how cute and caring he is, make him ours." 

Kenma nodded, thinking about Shouyou's smile as he slipped into a deep sleep.  


	4. Kiss and Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. Hinata is scurd and Kenma is scurd. Everybooty is scurd.

"Ah-haah..." Shouyou breathed as he felt the slick from between his legs lather all over the two fingers he pressed into himself. A single person on his mind as he slid his finger up and down, a shiver running up his spine from the pleasure. He felt his dick twitch as his palm put pressure on it, rubbing and getting it worked up. Shouyou bit his lip as he moved his palm on his dick and slipped his fingers between his folds, stimulating both at the same time.

"K-ken-" Shouyou choked on air as he pushed his fingers deeper, pumping them in and out. He could imagine the other person pressing their fingers into him, licking at his cock and sucking on it. Their hands exploring his body, running them along his heated skin and leaving marks all over the pale skin. Shouyou's breath stuttered as he felt himself tense up and the tight heat of his orgasm got closer. He brought his other hand to his exposed chest, the smallest lumps of breast that he despised, looked flat as he laid down.

"Mm." Shouyou moaned against his lips as he took a nipple and pinched lightly, a shiver rippled through his body. He felt himself get closer as he lift his hips from the bed and tensed up. He bit his lower lip and started to rub on his cock in circles, going faster and faster until he came. He gasped loudly, twitching and shuddering. His slick dripped past his ass and stained the bed as he laid himself back down, his cock twitching madly. His eyes screwed shut as he rode out his orgasm, feeling so high and an image of his crush spinning his his mind. 

Shouyou sighed when he opened his eyes and the person wasn't there with him. Shouyou blinked around to see that he wasn't in his room, but in Tobio's. He wasn't home? What even happened last night? All he remembered was going to the bar and drinking with his friends, but after the shots he couldn't remember anything after that. His head had just started to hurt, a dull pain, once the high of his orgasm dissipated into the air. 

With a groan Shouyou slowly got up, he was surprised that he stripped so causally in Tobio's house. As he sat up he felt the mass of fleash on his chest and it ticked him off, normally he wouldn't mind them but now he was just extra sensitive to his dysphoria. He wished that he had started the hormone replacement therapy earlier in his life but he knew he was grateful that he had it now. _At least they aren't huge..._ Shouyou thought with a frown.

Shouyou got up on shaky legs, he wrinkled his nose at the feeling of the cool air making his slick feel weird against his skin. He grabbed a shirt from Tobio's drawer, thankful that it was big enough to cover all the way down to his thighs. He yawned as he walked out of Tobio's room to see the man himself in front of the counter and looking down at the stove. Tobio turned around when he heard Shouyou walking toward him. 

"Morning, Dumbass." 

"Morning, Bakageyama." Shouyou muttered back as he rubbed his eyes and made his way over to the bathroom.

He clicked the door closed and cleaned himself up. Then woke  himself with cold water on his face. He fixed his unruly hair in the mirror before walked back into the bedroom to get his clothes. Once he was done changing into his boxers, a binder under his shirt, and socks on his feet, Shouyou went back into the kitchen. He smiled as the scent of cooked breakfast hit him, he sighed happily and sat at the kitchen table while he watched Tobio place things in front of him. 

"Are you hungover?" Tobio asked as he placed a glass of water in front of Shouyou and his plates. Shouyou shook his head, his head didn't hurt that much. It felt like more of a dull headache that would probably go away after he ate. 

"Not really." Shouyou said with a shrug. Tobio nodded as he sat down, they started to dig in and ate in silence for a little while. Shouyou's mind started to drift back to what they did last night, it seemed like a fun night and he couldn't wait for the next time. He remembered that they had planned to go somewhere on Sunday, someone had an event or something. 

"Tobio, where did we say to go tomorrow? I can't really remember the plans we made." Shouyou asked as he popped a piece of meat into his mouth. 

"Yamaguchi said we should go out to eat at this restaurant, they do sushi in a different way. I think everyone agreed to go."

"Oh okay, cool. So what happened last night? I don't really remember what happened after my second shot." Shouyou chuckled as he took a drink of water. Tobio frowned in thought as he chewed slowly, trying to remember.

"Oh, you tried to take your shirt off at one point. I had stopped drinking by the time Lev and Yaku decided to go to the bathroom. I bet they were fucking. Yamaguchi had to leave, I think his boyfriend called so he left. Kenma stayed with us for another twenty minutes, and I remember you guys kissed a bit. It was kinda sexy, but I was dying in my game so I kinda looked for two seconds then went back." 

"Oh okay..." Shouyou mumbled, chewing more food. Then a second later he choked, coughing and spitting rice everywhere. Tobio made a noise of disgust as he wiped a rice off his face and picked a few off his shirt. 

"What the fuck, Dumbass?!" 

"I kissed who?! K-kissed, K-kenma?! What!?" Shouyou shouted with a strained voice, trying not the choke for a second time. He gulped water before starting up again.

"H-how? And what did he do?! I-I...I remember something about Kenma saying he...he didn't want to to something..." Shouyou furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to bring his memories back. He remembered seeing Kenma in front of him, holding his shoulders and saying something inaudible. A few words popping up in his head.

'S _traight '_

' _R_ _egret '_

_"Y-you're drunk'_

_Shit!_  Shouyou thought as he frowned, his chest feeling like it was being crushed. His stomach twisted, tightening as he thought about his ruined friendship with Kenma. He kissed him and Kenma probably felt disgusted, betrayed, and no longer wanted to be friends with him. Hinata grit his teeth, he realized that he couldn't be satisfied with just being friends. 

"I fucked up...now he probably hates me." Shouyou muttered. Tobio furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head to try and look at Shouyou in the eye. 

"What? Why? It was just a kiss." 

"But he's straight! He told me that he dated a girl in high school. He didn't say anything about liking men. Kenma was probably disgusted with me and doesn't want to associate with me..." Shouyou retorted, his amber eye wide as they looked straight into Tobio's.

He couldn't even think straight, his slowly rose up from the chair and went to the bedroom. He picked up at the phone to see if there was any message from Kenma, but he breathed a sigh of relief when there was nothing. He walked out of the bedroom with the phone in his hand, Tobio looking at him with a worried brow. 

"What? Did he message you?" He asked with a small frown. Shouyou shook his head and sat back down in his chair. 

"S-sorry. I might've overreacted." Shouyou muttered. "Maybe he isn't mad at me...just maybe he likes me back, like you said." Shouyou smiled sadly. 

"I'm telling you, Shouyou. He probably likes you too. Kenma seemed into that kiss, at least he did to me." 

Shouyou nodded, his smile looking a little happier.

"Let me message him. Ask him about Sunday. If he's going then he likes me, right? And if he doesn't then I guess he doesn't want to hang with me anymore." 

Tobio frowned, a little confused as to why Shouyou made it so clear cut.

"What makes you say that? If he doesn't go, it could mean anything? He might be busy or something." 

"But then why would be agree to go yesterday, if he wasn't busy? If he agreed then that means that he is available. And if he tells me that he can't anymore, then it's most likely because of me." Shouyou said with a straight face, opening his phone and finding Kenma's name to message. 

"B-but..." Tobio said with anger rising in his voice. "You can't just put the blame on you only! What're you thinking? There could be so many possibilities, we made those plans drunk as fuck and he probably couldn't remember if he has something."

Shouyou didn't respond, too busy messaging Kenma. He'd type something but would delete it, he couldn't find the right words to say. Shouyou bit his lip as he typed something out, quick and straight forward.

 **[Me]:** _Hey Kenma. Are you available for the plans tomorrow?_

Shouyou put his phone down so quick, like it was a bomb that was about to blow. He breathed out and slowly went back to eating, even though his stomach was still twisting in ways that told him not to eat anything. He constantly kept looking at his phone as he chewed. Getting ready for it to ring with a message from Kenma, his body tensing as he kept his eyes trained on it. Shouyou could feel Tobio staring at him, the same way he did with his phone. He raised his eyes up to look at his best friend, his eyebrows close together. 

"What, Tobio?" 

"You're being so negative. You know deep down that he likes you but you're bringing self-destructive tendencies to yourself. You had lunch with me to avoid him all week because you felt scared. But you didn't even see his reaction about you being trans. What if he didn't give a fuck and wanted to love you for how you are?" Tobio spat as he stared Shouyou down, he straightened himself up in his chair as he continued. 

"And you weren't like this in high school. You took risks, and when those people didn't like you once they found out, you went 'Fuck them, Tobio! I don't need them.' And I couldn't help but be proud. I thought you would even punch those people. But here you are now, afraid like how I thought you'd be when we were younger. What happened?"

Shouyou frowned, looking down at his lap. He honestly didn't know what was so different this time around. He remembered being afraid of people finding out but he slowly realized that it didn't matter what people thought. So why was he reverting back now? What was so different with Kenma? Kenma could easily be one of those people, the strangers that would leave and walk out of Shouyou's life. Shouyou didn't care if they didn't like him for him because they would no longer be in his life. 

 _But I don't want Kenma out of my life..._ Shouyou thought. He gasped as he looked up at Tobio with wet eyes.

"It's because I don't want Kenma to be like those other people. I need him, Tobio. I don't think I could think of Kenma and go 'Fuck him! I don't need him' I-I...I want him to be in my life...even if we're just friends."  

Tobio's eye widened, he realized it too. Shouyou was so deep in love with Kenma, he felt so connected with him. Shouyou even told him his life story without restraint, he didn't feel judged or seen as different when Kenma looked at him. He felt like Kenma really listened to him and cared about him like no one ever did before. Shouyou didn't realized that he put his guard down the moment he met Kenma, he felt like himself, he wasn't pretending to be someone.

That's why he was so scared that he made a mistake, that Kenma would judge him and leave. Shouyou knew he would be losing something important and special, so he was trying so hard not to fuck up. To keep Kenma in his life no matter what. Shouyou was jolted out of his thoughts when he phone buzzed. A message from Kenma. 

 **[Kenma]** : _Sorry! I thought I was available but I'm not. Something came up._

Shouyou's heart dropped. He tried to remind himself of what Tobio said. Kenma had his own life and he was busy, not because he didn't want to hang with him. That the kiss was something special and not a mistake. 

 **[Kenma]** : _I'll take a reign check, okay? Lunch on me, Monday_.

Shouyou smiled down at his phone, so Kenma did want to be with him. Hinata looked up at Tobio with a smile.

"H-He can't go tomorrow but he said that lunch would be on him Monday. At least he doesn't hate me..." 

"See! I told you, Dumbass. You still have a chance!"

Tobio said with a smirk as he got up to put the dishes away. Shouyou nodded with a hum as he smiled back down at his phone. _At least I still have a chance..._

* * *

  "I didn't even say yes for you to sleepover. And now you're waking me up to go to the cafe? It's sooooo early." Tobio mumbled, still drowsy from just waking up. "I don't want to get up..." 

"But you gotta get up eventually. We're going to lunch, remember? I've got to get Lev from the cafe anyway." Shouyou said as he put on a new shirt of Tobio's and a pair of jogger capris.

He woke himself up with a splash of cold water again, in the bathroom. With his cold hands, he went back to the bedroom where Tobio was slowly going back to sleep. He lifted Tobio's shirt and placed his hands on Tobio's stomach as well as his lower back. 

With a jolt Tobio awoke with a loud gasp. "What the fuck!" 

Shouyou cackled as he jumped back before Tobio could get a hold of him. "Get up! Bakageyama!" He called as he skipped out of the room and pulled his phone out when it buzzed. 

 **[Tol Bean :3]**   _Gettin off work at 12/12:30 come around then_

 **[Me]** : _SURE THANG_. 

Shouyou checked the time, it was already ten-thirty and going early wouldn't hurt. He went back into the bedroom with a little hesitance until he saw Tobio grumbling about waking up. Shouyou found his pair of socks, putting them on before getting his old clothes and bag. 

"You wanna go early? We can get some breakfast and chill until Lev is done." Shouyou asked as he passed Tobio, who was slipping on his pants. He made a noise of agreement before getting his socks on. 

"And you could see your future boy toys...Or well, they might make you their boy toy." Shouyou smirked as he winked back at Tobio. He heard a long sigh and something about how he wouldn't be their boy toys. Shouyou laughed, Tobio was so wrong about that one. 

"Hurry up! I don't want them to run out of their croissants!" Shouyou called from Tobio's entrance way, his shoes already on. Tobio huffed as he pulled his sweater over his head and made his way over to Shouyou. They were out the door a few moments later and walking down the sidewalk to the cafe. 

"Did you choose to live this close to the cafe because of Oikawa and Iwaizumi?" Shouyou asked innocently, though his smirk said otherwise. Tobio couldn't prevent his cheeks from heating up as he frowned. 

"The cafe wasn't even a thing! How would I even know them!?" 

Shouyou snickered in response as he got closer to the cafe. The white and teal almost coming into view, Shouyou's stomach growled as they got closer. He could see inside their crystal clear windows, a few people sitting and eating, while others stood in line for their to-go breakfasts. As they got right to the doors Shouyou saw a familiar head, black and blond. 

"Hey Kenma is there." Shouyou said happily as Tobio looked over. "He probably stopped by." 

Shouyou raised an eyebrow when he saw a tall mystery man come up to Kenma, holding a cup in his hand and placing it in Kenma's. Shouyou stopped himself and Tobio, he dragged Tobio to the side, at the edge of where the window started. He poked his head just enough to look but not get looked at. Tobio did the same, suddenly curious of this new guy. 

"Who's he?" Tobio muttered. Shouyou shrugged as he continued to watch the two interact. The mystery man had bed hair, like he just rolled out and didn't care. But he looked good in it, Shouyou would admit that much. 

"Maybe he's a friend of Kenma's. He did say he was busy. He could be a distant relative or friend." Shouyou whispered.

Tobio hummed in agreement. The mystery man suddenly slipped his arm around Kenma's waist as he laughed, Kenma stood quiet as he sipped his drink and watched the mystery man interact with Oikawa. Shouyou furrowed his eyebrows, that guy was very touchy feely with Kenma and it was a little weird. It struck a strange chord in Shouyou, maybe this guys is more dangerous than he thought. 

"They seem close." Tobio muttered. Shouyou nodded, pushing his face a little closer to the window. The person sitting right in front of the window, inside the cafe, turned her head and gasped when she was met with Shouyou's squished face. Tobio mouthing 'Sorry!' when the lady looked at him. 

"Maybe he's really close with Kenma. Like best friends, like you and me." 

"But I would never do that to you! Put my arm around your waist, ugh." Tobio retorted. 

"You did at prom." Shouyou muttered back, still staring at Kenma and mystery man. Tobio made a noise from the back of his throat, like he was offended. 

"I only did that for pictures!" He hissed, frowning down at Shouyou. 

Shouyou dismissed Tobio with a wave of his hand. He squinted at the pair as they continued to talk. Then they started to move, Kenma walking with the mystery man to the other counter when Oikawa needed to go to the other side. Shouyou and Tobio did the same thing.

At the new angle, Shouyou was able to get a more better look at the man's face. He was stunning to say the least, his facial features could make any man or woman swoon. The unruly hair complimented his cat like smirk and tired looking eyes. Shouyou couldn't help but look in awe of the man, his heart pounding a bit in his chest, even though he really wanted to punch his face for touching Kenma like that, even though they weren't a thing. 

Shouyou wanted to bite himself for being so possessive, he wasn't together with Kenma but he still felt that sense of protection. He couldn't help it, he had really strong feelings. And the mystery man was making him very confused. Shouyou continued to watch them, the mystery man had tilted his head to Kenma, then Oikawa smirked as he ruffled Kenma's hair. The mystery man spoke as he looked at Kenma, then the arm around Kenma's waist lifted up to Kenma's face. His hand helping to tilt Kenma's face up so that it was easier for their lips to touch. 

"Oh shit..." Tobio muttered. His eyes looking down at Shouyou. 

Once he saw it, Shouyou's stomach tightened, his chest felt heavy as time stopped around him. The mystery man's lips touching Kenma's. They were kissing right in front of him. This man kissing Kenma, the person he thought he wanted in his life forever. The person he wanted to be around all the time. The person that he trusted. The person he loved.

Shouyou could feel his eyes getting wet, his view blurry but he was still able to see the two kiss. Their blurry figures pulled away and Kenma was looking bashful as he turned his head away but Shouyou could see a smile on his face and it broke his heart. Shouyou bit his lip as he sniffled, trying to prevent himself from crying but it was too late. He turned his head away but saw the motion of them kiss again and he could hear his heart crack even more. 

Shouyou's mind was racing. Why was Kenma hide this from him the entire time? Did Kenma play him? But they didn't establish their feelings so Shouyou's knew he was overreacting and overthinking. He had no right to feel like Kenma was cheating him or that he was being played. But he felt so strongly about Kenma and he guessed he was wrong when he thought Kenma felt the same way with him. The chance he thought he had, was no longer there. It hurt, it hurt like a bitch and Shouyou felt like he couldn't move.

"Shouyou..." Tobio spoke softly, he placed a hand on Shouyou's shoulder. "Are you okay? I'm sorry this happened...I knew you really liked him." 

Shouyou shook his head and quickly wiped his eyes. "I-It's okay. Even if I was going to confess I bet he would've turned me down. At least we can be friends, that's enough for me." 

Tobio furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

Shouyou nodded, and turned to Tobio. "I promise I'm fine. I-I think I'll be able to get through this. I'm not mad or anything." 

"You extra sure?" 

"Yeah. I don't want to punch his face in or something." Shouyou mumbled. "But anyway! We need to get out of here before Kenma sees us."

Tobio nodded and they both looked back inside the cafe to see that Kenma and the mystery man was gone from the spot that the two saw them last. They both panicked, eyes wide as they frantically looked around the cafe. Tobio gasped as he saw them walking toward the entrance. Shouyou gasped as he noticed too. They scrambled to try and get out but bumped into each other. 

"Ow!"

"Ooof!" 

They tried to get it straight so they could leave but they heard the door hit the bell above it. Shouyou gasped when his eyes met with Kenma's, they stared at each other as they held their breaths. Kenma had the mystery man's arm around his shoulders. Shouyou was in Tobio's arms from when he was picking Shouyou up to prevent him from falling.

Kenma looked at Tobio to Shouyou, while Shouyou looked at the mystery man then back at Kenma. He could feel his cheeks going red despite his stomach twisting in knots, making him feel sick. They stared at each other again before Shouyou quickly got himself off of Tobio. 

"W-we have to go. See you around, Kenma." Shouyou muttered, he waved his hand in the air as he went past Kenma and the man. Tobio nodded at them as he slowly followed after Shouyou, his eyes not leaving them. Shouyou didn't hear Kenma calling out for him to stop, not did he see Kageyama stop Kenma and tell him to leave Shouyou alone. 

Shouyou quickly sat down at the table nearest to him. His breathing erratic and teeth clattering as he tried not to freak out even more. Even though he said he was fine with Kenma and his man, he clearly wasn't. He clearly was beaten up about Kenma being taken, he thought so wrong about everything. He clearly couldn't handle seeing Kenma with someone else, but he also thought the man he was with was super stunning. It made sense why Kenma would be with someone like that, a part of Shouyou wanted to be with the guy too. But another part hated him for being with Kenma instead of him. 

"S-shouyou? You're not okay, are you?" Tobio asked as he sat across from him. Shouyou shook his head that he placed down on his folded arms, that was on the table. Tobio let out a sad sigh as he slumped into his chair. Shouyou lifted his head and rested his chin on his arms. 

"I thought I was okay...I guess not. I'm sad and mad at the same time. I feel sick to my stomach. I want to ask so many questions." Shouyou mumbled.

They sat in silence as the sounds of the cafe surrounded them. A sudden buzz shook them out of their silence and his ringtone started playing. Shouyou stared at his phone and just let it go to his voicemail. 

**Kenma Kozume missed call**

**[Kenma]:** _Shouyou_! _It wasn't wat itlooked like plez ansr me!_

 **[Kenma]:** _Shou ansr me plz. i need to talk to you. claear this meess up_

 **[Kenma]:** _please answer me. i kno u think it;s something but i need to expln_

Shouyou couldn't help but let out a dry chuckle, a sad smile on his face. Kenma's frantic typing helped paint of picture of him furiously typing away. Kenma's face probably scrunched up as he concentrated on getting his message down. 

Tobio sat up and furrowed his eyebrows at Shouyou. He reached over the table when Shouyou handed him phone to him. Tobio looked down to see a spam of messages from Kenma.

 **[Kenma]:** _Shouyou, plz. Ansr me plz plz_

_**Kenma Kozume missed call** _

**[Kenma]:** _i'm soooo osrry shouyou. i didn't mean for this to happn_

 **[Kenma]:** _*sorry Im sorry. so sorry._

Tobio let out a short laugh as he gave Shouyou his phone back.

"I don't know why he's acting like that. Like he was caught cheating or something." 

"Maybe cause he knew how I felt about him. He's really smart. He could've been playing me this whole time and now his secret is out, he feels guilty..." Shouyou mumbled as he stared at his phone that was blowing up with messages and missed calls. 

**Kenma Kozume missed call**

"Just turn your phone off. Deal with him later." Tobio offered as he took Shouyou's phone. "Want me to turn it off?" 

Shouyou nodded as he rested the side of his head on his arms. "I don't care right now. I just want to go eat sushi and forget about him." 

Tobio nodded as he shut Shouyou's phone for him and set it back down on the table. Shouyou watched as the workers at cafe were looking at Shouyou then whispering, mainly Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Shouyou found it odd that they were probably talking about him instead of talking about Tobio. But maybe they knew about what Kenma did.

Shouyou sighed again, he saw Iwaizumi come up to them. 

"Hey, whatcha getting?" 

Tobio stared up with pink cheeks. He nodded then pointed to Shouyou. 

"He'll have the crossiant with egg and cheese. I'll take the ham and cheese on rye. Two waters, also" 

Iwaizumi wrote everything down with a nod. He winked before he left, saying. 

"I'll get those out right away, baby." 

Tobio was a spluttering mess as he watched Iwaizumi walk away. Shouyou chuckled, at least he still had something to laugh about. He sat up and decided to push worry out of him mind. No more thinking of Kenma, just fun and sushi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you bootyful baby!! :DD


	5. Don't Look Him In The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's POV of the previous chapter.

 Kenma woke up with Kuroo's arm flopped on top of his chest, feeling heavy and crushing. Kenma huffed as he slipped under the arm and placed it on the bed, next to him. He slowly sat up on bed as he wiped sleep from his eyes. Kenma covered his mouth as he yawned, sleep was still lingering in his mind. 

 _What time is it, anyway?_   Kenma thought as he stared up at the ceiling. He jolted when a loud vibration sounded from his phone. If Kenma wasn't awake then, he was awake now as he reached for his phone. He clicked it open and saw that it was already eleven in the morning. Kuroo was suppose to be working around twelve, Kenma looked over at Kuroo for a moment and saw that his boyfriend was in such a deep sleep. Kenma sighed and shook his head, before he opened his messages. 

 **[Shouyou <3]:** _Hey Kenma. Are you available for the plans tomorrow?_

Kenma stared at his phone with furrowed eyebrows, those must've been the plans that he vaguely remembered. He scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what they even planned. For the life of him he still couldn't recall what they even talked about. But he did know that he wanted to be there and hang out with Shouyou again. He turned to Kuroo and slowly shook his shoulder to wake him up. 

"Kuroo, wake up. Are we busy tomorrow?" 

Kuroo grumbled as he slowly started to wake up. He turned his head so he could look at Kenma, his eyes still closed and his mouth down in a frown. "Ugh...I-I know we have Tattoo Tailgate. R-remember we talked about it last week." 

 _Oh Shit!_  Kenma thought as he bit his bottom lip.

He always went with Kuroo to the Tattoo Tailgate. Mainly to make sure Kuroo would have a ride home for his drunk ass, but also because he had a friend or two whom he'd hang out with. He normally wouldn't like the idea of going to a tailgate with a bunch of tattoo shop owners and workers, but they were a lot more entertaining than anyone would have expected. Kenma didn't want to miss this one, even though he really wanted to hang out with Shouyou.  

But Kenma felt that it was best to take a little break away from Shouyou, gather himself to finally confess and maybe even let Shouyou meet Kuroo. With a heavy sigh Kenma responded to Shouyou's message. 

 **[Me]:** _Sorry! I thought I was available but I'm not. Something came up._

Kenma felt bad for cancelling the plans they had made and probably losing the chance for them to talk about the kiss and their feelings- which Kenma hoped were the same. Kenma felt like there was a high chance. But he also needed some time to figure out what he was going to do. How was he going to approach the fact that he wanted a polygamous relationship with Shouyou? He had almost forgot about the fact that he had guilt hanging over his head, thanks to Kuroo's dirty influence.

Kenma felt like he wouldn't be able to control himself around Shouyou, the kiss was magical to say the least and Kenma wanted so much more. He wanted to bring his thoughts to reality but Kenma knew he was doing something so dirty to something so pure. Kenma bit his lip, as he stared down at his phone. He quickly sent a second message to Shouyou. He wanted to make sure that Shouyou knew he wasn't avoiding him or something. 

 **[Me]:** _I'll take a reign check, okay? Lunch on me, Monday_.

Kenma smiled down at his phone. That was good enough, as long as Shouyou knew that Kenma still was interested in him. Kenma placed his phone back down on his nightstand as he got out of bed to get ready to go outside. He wanted to check out that cafe that Shouyou had been to, and he had friends that worked there too so it wouldn't hurt to visit them. Kenma slipped on a clean shirt and some slim pants before walking over to Kuroo to wake him back up. 

"Kuroo, come on. We can go to Oikawa and Iwaizumi's cafe for breakfast. Don't you have to go to the shop soon anyway?" Kenma said as he shook Kuroo's shoulder harder each time. Kuroo grumbled and moaned as he stretched, his arms raised up into the air. He let out a long yawn and finally opened his eyes.

"I-I guess I have to. You want to come?" Kuroo asked with a smirk as he sat up on the bed. Kenma shrugged, he didn't mind as long as he got food. 

"Sure. Now come on, I want food." Kenma said as he went to the drawer to get some socks, he decided to grab some clothes for Kuroo as well. He threw a shirt, a pair of pants that looked like his own and a light scarf in Kuroo's direction. Kuroo let out a small noise as the clothes hit his face with a small thump. 

"Hurry up." Kenma ordered as he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys from the nightstand before he made his way out of the bedroom. 

-

Soon they were in Kuroo's car and drove a few blocks down to The King's Court Cafe. It was already nine-fourty when they arrived and there was almost no one in the cafe except a few early birds. Kenma followed after Kuroo as they went into the cafe. 

"Whoo! Tetsu-chan! How are you!? I haven't seen you in a while. You didn't even come to the grand opening of our cafe!" Oikawa pouted like a child and crossing his arms over his chest, with his shoulders hunched. Kuroo scoffed as he and Kenma walked up to the counter. 

"Sorry Tooru. I'm a busy man, my shop is always up and running. But I'm here now. Man, does this place look fancy as fuck. I bet Iwa was the one who did all of the work?" Kuroo asked with a smirk. Oikawa lifted a finger and opened his mouth to oppose Kuroo's words but Iwaizumi walked past them, ready to re-stock the pastries. 

"Yep, I did all the grunt work." Iwaizumi informed as he slid a tray of cinnamon buns onto a rack in a glass covered counter. "Oikawa was only good with the designs, so it's really preppy looking. But he would be a mess if he had to do all the other shit. Especially if it involved math. " 

Oikawa's jaw was dropped in shock as he stared at his boyfriend, who practically called him an idiot in such a blunt way.

"Not true, Iwa-chan! But whatever, this place had been booming ever since we opened." Oikawa stated with a proud smile, hands placed on his hips. Kuroo nodded, pretty impressed that these two were able to build a business together. Kenma had been half listening, his brain a little slow from having to stand around and do nothing. He yawned, sort of regretted getting up and going to the cafe, but they did have coffee.

It was as if Kuroo had read his mind, he looked down at Kenma and smiled. He brought his eyes back to Oikawa. "Mind if I get a small light and sweet caramel coffee for Kenma?"

Oikawa nodded as he shouted the order back to someone in the back. "We'll get that ready for you soon. So what's up? How's your business?"

Kuroo shrugged, "It's been well, I thought I would be at work all the time but now I've got people to do it for me."

"Whoa, look at you! So special." Oikawa smirked as he pointed at Kuroo with a flick of his wrist. "You've got to that point already. The chill, 'Im-the-Boss-I-do-what-I-want' phase."

"Yeah, so I'm not always there. I can stay at home, sometime work from there." Kuroo said with another shrug.

"But he doesn't work, he naps. And I have to yell at him." Kenma interrupted, glaring at Kuroo with a small frown on his face.  Kuroo just laughed, pinching Kenma's cheeks lightly. Kenma sighed again as Oikawa and Kuroo began to talk about something that he wasn't interested in. All he wanted as his coffee and maybe a slice of apple pie. He looked down at the counter to see small slices apple pie, they sat in their tray, looking pretty. His stomach growled, he remembered the slice that Hinata had bought for him and how it tasted so good. It was just the right amount of sweetness, just like his mom used to make them. Kenma almost cried when Oikawa asked him to be the taste tester because he knew Kenma was an expert in that. 

Kenma sighed happily, his hand unconsciously touching the apple pie through the glass. Kuroo turned his head when he heard, chuckling as he stared at Kenma.

"We can get some to go. Take it to the Tattoo Tailgate tomorrow." Kuroo said with a small nudge. Kenma looked up with big eyes, his mouth twitched with a smile. Kuroo smiled back, he pressed a small kiss to Kenma's forehead.

"You guys are going to the Tattoo Tailgate? The one right off the bridge and in that little lot?" Oikawa asked with a smile. They nodded. "I'm going to be there, too! I'll bring the apple pie, you'll get it for free that way!" Oikawa stuck out his tongue playfully at Kenma. 

"Oh really, no way? Who invited you?" Kuroo asked with a raised brow. 

"This owl looking guy? He visited and told me to come and 'cater', I mean i getting paid but it's just a small amount of desserts. I forget his name, he's dating one of my friends though. I think he's one of your workers? Or Co-owners? I forget." 

"Bokuto. No wonder, he was looking for a dessert person. We always have burgers and chips but never desserts." Kuroo shook his head, a smile on his face. "Well cool, I guess we'll be seeing you soon." 

"Mmhm!" Oikawa smiled. A worker came by and placed the drink on the counter. "Oh! Here's the coffee Kenma." 

Kenma took the coffee with much gratitude. He would finally be able to feel awake and not like a floppy bag of leaves. 

"Thanks." He muttered, he took small sips of the coffee. He kinda wished that he got the iced version but he forgot how much he loved the warm feeling in his chest when it would go down his throat. 

"It's good?" Kuroo asked, giving Kenma a curious eye. Kenma nodded, taking some more small sips of the sweet coffee. Kuroo hummed, with a smile on his face. He slowly slipped his arm around Kenma's waist, keeping the smaller male snug next to him. Kenma felt another warm feeling in his chest, very similar to how the coffee felt. It made him smile wide, he hid his face down as he did so and slowly felt his ears growing warm. 

"Wait, so how do you know Akaashi again?" Kuroo suddenly asked. 

"Oh! He was my friend from high school." Oikawa said, he started to move down to the other side of the counter as he helped put some things away on the display shelves. Kuroo and Kenma followed him down to the other side, standing in front of the other counter, while Oikawa continued.

"We played volleyball in different schools but our schools would sometimes play together. So we got to hang out at training camps, he was so calming unlike Iwa-chan so I'd sometimes hang out with him."

Kuroo chuckled, "That's true. He's very different from Bokuto." 

"Oh yeah totally. But anyway, enough about work and friends. What about you guys? I haven't seen you since we started the cafe. What's new?" Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows, a small smirk on his face. 

Kuroo smirked back. "Kenma here has a little crush on someone." He said in a singy-songy voice.

Kenma rolled his eyes and kept his head low again, his ear burning hotter than before. Oikawa gasped as he looked at Kenma with a surprised expression, so shocked to hear something about Kenma for once. 

"No way! Who is it? Tell me! You haaave to tell me." Oikawa spewed, excited like a child on Christmas. Kenma had sometimes forgot that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were also into having a poly relationship, that was kinda of how they became friends with them. But that didn't mean he would go running to him with advice or whatever. He still felt a little uncomfortable with opening up to people about something like that. Kenma sensed that it might have been unnecessary information, especially when they weren't close friends.  

"You probably don't know who it is..." Kenma muttered, taking another sip of coffee.

Oikawa waved a hand dismissively. "I don't care just tell me!"

Kenma bit his lip, his fingers tapped at the coffee cup. He knew Oikawa would probably forget in a matter of a few days, it wasn't that big of a deal. He shrugged as he spoke. "It's just this guy from work, Hinata Shouyou."

Oikawa's mouth went into an 'O' shape. "Hinata? The short one with bright hair and is best friends with my Tobio?"

Kenma raised an eyebrow, a little confused because the last time he heard, Kageyama was single. But he didn't bother with that, Oikawa even knew who Hinata was. Such a small world. He nodded to Oikawa question and next thing he knew Oikawa was ruffling his hair, a big stupid grin on his face.

"I'm so proud. Hinata is so cute! You should ask him out."

"We're planning on doing that. But he doesn't know Kuroo yet..." Kenma muttered. Oikawa nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, well just ease him into it. He's used to poly relationships." Oikawa said nonchalantly. Kenma quirked an eyebrow again. 

"He is?" 

"Yeah, Hinata knows about our advances to Tobio." Oikawa nodded to himself with a smile, his cheeks a little pink but his eyes screamed 'Sex Devil' "Our little Tobio. Iwa-chan and me. We've been making passes for a few month, give or take; ever since the bar." 

Kenma couldn't believe that this would be a lot easier that he thought. Hinata was already okay with poly relationships, but was he okay with being in one? That was the problem. Kenma took another sip of his coffee. He felt Kuroo's hand slide up to his shoulders and his fingers poking at his cheeks, making him turn his head toward Kuroo. 

"Well this little kitten will do his best." Kuroo said before pressing a small kiss to Kenma's mouth. Kenma sighed into the kiss, his fingers gripped around the coffee cup. Kuroo pulled away, much to Kenma's disheartening.

"I know we'll be able to make Shouyou happy. Right?" Kuroo asked as he kissed Kenma again. Kenma nodded as he hummed into the kiss as an answer. Oikawa chuckled as he watched the two pull away again.

"Okay, do you guys want to take something to go?"

Kuroo nodded, as he wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. Kenma had gotten some coffee onto Kuroo's mouth. 

"Is it free?" Kuroo asked with a laugh. Oikawa barked out a laugh as he nodded. Kuroo and Kenma followed him around to the opening of the counter, where the extras were sitting on a tray. 

"You can take these on the house. But just give a little donation for me. Just a buck will do, Iwa-chan hates when I give stuff for free." Oikawa said as he grabbed a brown bag as well as a small thing piece of parchment paper to hold the pastries. He grabbed three of them and placed it in the bag then handed it over to Kuroo. He took the bag and tucked it under one arm while the other went around Kenma. They all started to walk back out to the front counter, Oikawa quickly rung them up. 

"Thanks, we'll see you tomorrow then?" Kuroo asked as they started to walk towards the doors. 

"Yep! See ya' later." Oikawa nodded. They said good bye and started to make their way outside. The moment they stepped out they heard and saw fussing and yelling taking place. Kenma looked up to see Shouyou staring right at him, his body slump in the arms of Tobio. Both of them wore bug eyed faces, shocked and a little scared, Kenma guessed. 

Kenna looked at Tobio then back to Shouyou. He noticed that Shouyou did the same with him and Kuroo. 

 _Shit! Kuroo. H-he saw Kuroo. If he's here, Shouyou saw m-me and Kuroo. He looks so...hurt. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. N-now he hates me. Shouyou knows. He's probably pissed, finds me disgusting. Shit._ Kenma tried to say something, anything that could make him feel like there wasn't a clenching twist in his stomach. But his voice was stuck, trapped in his throat as his mind seemed to zone out for a moment. 

Shouyou's voice snapped Kenma out of his head, he blinked a few times and tried to listen to what Shouyou was saying but he could only see his lips move. All he got was, 

"W-we have to go. See you around, Kenma." 

Even then, Kenma almost didn't hear him completely, he watched as Shouyou waved a hand to him and walked past him. Tobio did the same, his eyes felt like ice stabbing him in the back. In that split seconds, Kenma found his voice and spun around as fast as he could. 

"W-wait, Shouyou!" Kenma cried out but Shouyou was already inside. He stepped forward but was instantly stopped by Tobio. He stared Kenma down, making him feel smaller than he already was. Kenma stepped back, his eyes scanning for Shouyou. He watched   Tobio follow Shouyou inside and wanted to run in so bad. 

Kenma grit his teeth as he turned away from the cafe. He knew this was just pure coincidence but he still felt a burden on his chest. It kept stabbing him with the hurt eyes on Shouyou's face, the words ' _You fucked it all up'_

With a hesitant glance Kenma's way, Kuroo slowly brought his hand on Kenma's shoulder. His hand brought Kenma back to reality, he took a sharp breath. Kenma's eyes met with Kuroo's and he let out a long sigh. His eyes looked a little frantic when he spoke. 

"I need to call him." Kenma blurted out. Kuroo let out a little noise when he opened his mouth but stopped himself. Kenma quickly walked over to where they parked the car. He clicked it open and scrambled inside. His fingers almost slipped when he grabbed his phone. 

"Shouyou, Shouyou. Ah!" Kenma tapped Shouyou's name and started to call. His leg bouncing as he heard ring after ring. 

"Fuck." Kenma muttered when it went to voicemail. He started to type away to Shouyou, hoping to get in contact with him. He didn't even notice Kuroo climbing into the passenger side of the car. 

 **[Me]:** _Shouyou! It wasn't wat itlooked like plez ansr me!_

 **[Me]:** _Shou ansr me plz. I need to talk to you. claear this meess up_

 **[Me]:** _please answer me. I kno u think it; s something but I need to expln_

Kenma let out a shaky sigh, when he didn't get an answer. He looked at his messages, not giving a fuck about it being messy and so unlike him. 

Kuroo just watched with a sad look in his eye. Kenma glanced at him for a moment before going back to typing. 

 **[Me]:** _Shouyou, plz. Ansr me plz plz_

**Hinata Shouyou: Call Failed**

**[Me]:** _i'm soooo osrry shouyou. i didnt mean for this to happn_

 **[Me]:** _*sorry Im sorry. so sorry_

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, he leaned over to read what Kenma was typing. 

"Why are you apologizing like you were caught cheating or something?" 

"Cause he looked like he was about to cry. I know he likes me so much so that he would look like that. I don't want him to get the wrong idea either. W-what if he remembered the kiss and took that as something more than a drunk mistake? H-he thinks that I like him in that way and now he probably thinks I'm playing him. Maybe even some sort of player, which I am obviously not. And! And! He might not want to be with me anymore"

Kenma rambled, it looked like he was talking with just one breath. Anxiety taking over his body as he felt his guts wrenching and heart slamming against his ribs, while his hands held tight around his phone. Kenma thought of what could be going through Shouyou's mind, it freaked him out more and more. Shouyou probably felt so hurt, his mind swirled in his head the more he sat in the car and though about Shouyou hating him forever.

"Kenma." Kuroo whispered, his hand came to rest on Kenma's shoulder. Kenma's body felt like it relaxed for a moment, his eyes looked sideways at Kuroo and he could feel some of the anxiety rub off, even if it was just a little bit. 

"Breath. In and out." Kuroo took Kenma's fists into his hands and slowly unraveled them. Kenma had started to breath slowly, counting up to eight as he breathed in and another eight when he breathed out. He felt him heart beat relax, his brain started to wind down from overworking itself.  

"Shouyou might feel sad, maybe even angry. But I doubt he hates you." Kuroo reassured. Kenma sighed and shook his head, gripping Kuroo's hands in his own. 

"He probably hates me. Why else would he no answer my messages." 

"Just give it time okay? Let's have fun at the tailgate tomorrow, eat apple pie and maybe have sex in Bokuto's truck. It's such a good fuck truck." Kuroo said with a smirk on his face. Kenma scrunched his nose but had a small smile in his face. 

"You sure Akaashi would be okay with it?" Kenma asked, he knew Akaashi was a little iffy about people doing thing in the truck he bought for Bokuto. Kuroo just shrugged, not really giving Kenma a clear answer. 

"Anyway, just talk to Shouyou on Monday. Are you seeing him that day? I know he's been avoiding you this past week." Kenma nodded as he slipped his phone into his pocket and dug the keys out of his other pocket. 

"Yeah, I told him I'd buy him lunch that day. Hopefully he wants to see me."

Kuroo nodded, he took Kenma's hand into his own. 

"Do you want me to drive?" 

Kenma shook his head, his nerves seemed to calm down enough. His head felt a little more clear, even though he still had a piece of anxiety on his shoulder.  

"It's okay. We're just going home right?" 

"Yeah, if you need to drive anytime after just let me know." Kuroo squeezed Kenma's hand before sitting up in his seat and letting go of Kenma. 

Kenma nodded and they got set to go, he took a few deep breaths before starting up the car. 

"Let's go." 

* * *

The next day they drove up to the little park-like area where they held the tailgate. Kenma wasn't prepared to be tackled by a bigger man the moment he stepped out of the car and shut the door. He let out a small 'oof' when big arms hugged around his sides and lifted him off the ground. 

"Kenmaaaa!" Bokuto called out into the air as he squeezed Kenma in his buff arms. Kenma stiffened his body the moment he was lifted into the air, his hands went to grip around Bokuto's forearms.

"H-hi, Bo-san." Kenma murmured. Bokuto made a hum from his chest as he squished his face into Kenma, like a child would do to their favorite stuffed animal. Kenma rolled his eyes, but he liked the attention deep inside. It always made him feel warm when Bokuto treated him like a baby bird. 

"Kenma! I missed you, ya' small thing, you." Bokuto set Kenma down, he left a few pats on Kenma's head before he quickly moved on. He immediately ran around the car and bear hug Kuroo. 

"Brooo!"

"Broooo!" 

They chanted 'Bro' back and forth as they hugged and rocked side to side. Kenma felt a small smile tug on his lips, seeing those two together always made him feel a little more happier inside. Their happiness was always contagious. Kenma had started to walk to where the others were but stopped when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Kenma turned his head to see Akaashi smiling down at him, in his other hand he had a bag of hamburger buns. Kenma suddenly heard his stomach growl and Akaashi chuckled softly. 

"Kenma, how're you? I haven't seen you in a while." Akaashi kept his hand on Kenma's shoulder as they started to walk to the little grills they had set up. 

Kenma shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets. "I'm alright, life's been alright. I actually found someone who makes me really happy." 

Akaashi looked at Kenma with a quirked brow, his eyes a bit wider than they normally would be.

"You're not with Kuroo anymore?" 

Kenma shook his head quickly, a small smile on his face as he looked back at Kuroo conversing with Bokuto. 

"No we're still together, we're just okay with having another person in our life. It just hasn't happened yet." 

"Oh, I almost forget that you guys are in a polyamorous relationship. I only remember Oikawa and I never really expected you to be okay with it. I guess it was cause I never seen you interact with many people."

"Yeah me neither. But I guess I just had to find the right person." Kenma felt his chest warm as he thought of Shouyou, like a small flame that spread through him but he slowly felt a cold shiver stop his brief moment of happiness, his chest started to clench. The memories of what happened the day before seemed to flood back in his mind. His chest clenched even more, his stomach no longer felt hunger but queasiness. Kenma started to to feel the beginning of hyperventilation. 

"E-excuse me." Kenma muttered as he turned around to go back into the car. His fingers shook as he tried to find the button to open the car, his heart pounding in his ear. Kenma starting to hyperventilate, his mind spinning.

"F-fuck." Kenma almost dropped his keys before he caught it quickly, he opened the back seat and crawled inside, almost slamming the door closed. He flopped himself down onto the seats, curling up and clenching his knees close to his chest. His eyes staring off into space, his mind taking him against his will. He thought that he was over the event that happened with Shouyou. Kenma thought he could hold off till Monday but apparently it was harder than he thought. His breathing slowly got worse, his mind screaming at him that no one was here for him, the person he realized his loved was probably gone from his life. His brain taunted him, whispering that he was a fuck up, a mistake in the making. Everything was all because of him and he couldn't do anything about it.

_The hurt in his eyes was your fault_

_His sadness is your fault_

_You stabbed him in the back, it's your fault_

_Your fault_

_Your. Fault._

Kenma tried to remember how he calm himself down but it didn't work, he was too caught up in his own head to try. His hands shook uncontrollably, the pain in his chest seemed to just grow and all he wanted it all to stop. He wanted peace, he wanted to sleep and never think about the pain that couldn't be fixed by a simple thing like medicine. Kenma could still feel the linger of voices that told him that he was a fuck up, a hot mess that would constantly mess things up and hurt people. 

"S-stop..." Kenma muttered, he curled up even more. He ground his teeth as his breath came out in harsh breaths. 

_If only you didn't fall for him._

_If only you told him sooner._

_If only you weren't a fuck up._

_A disappointment._

_If only you had the guts. Pussy._

"Fuck..." Kenma whispered. He closed his eyes and thought about anything that would get him mind off of everything wrong, but it would always loop back. Kenma sighed deeply, his breath coming out unsteady and wispy. Kenma suddenly felt tired, his eyes felt like they were gluing shut. Kenma hummed as he started to feel comfortable, trying to ease his body and mind even though it seemed to be impossible. Kenma was only about to stay in the middle of sleep and awareness, his conscious teetering on the edge of sleep but he still heard and felt things around him. 

At some point Kenma heard his car open, he was scared that someone was entering his car without permission. But he remembered that he locked all the other doors so there was only one other person who could've come in. He could feel slim fingers running through his hair, lightly petting him and sending a soothing vibe to him. Kenma started to feel more relaxed, his bones felt like jello and he wanted to be there for the rest of his days.

"S-shouyou..." Kenma mumbled, he wanted Shouyou to be there with him, touch him and make him feel safe and warm. The person pet him lightly, shushed him and ran their fingers though his hair slower. Kenma sighed as he started to finally drift to sleep, finding a rest from all the chaos. He dreamed of nothing, just rested and recharged himself. Kenma had felt so drained, so tired and he was finally able to get it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww shit Kenma. My poor baby, im not sorry. LOL.  
> You can hit me (up) at mah tumblr :D [Tumblr](http://praythegayway.com/tumblr.com/)


	6. Break Those Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens and Shouyou was very much drunk

Shouyou had been sitting in his office for almost half an hour and doing absolutely nothing but stared at the wall as his mind worked. His teeth clattered as he thought about what had happened on Saturday. Those memories and feeling had resurfaced the minute Shouyou realized that he would have to face Kenma at work. He wracked his brain to figure out how to not run into Kenma or he would be forced to just stop talking to Kenma until he lost all feeling for him. Although, Shouyou felt like he wasn't really up for that second idea, it made him feel very uneasy and nauseous. 

He still wanted to work things out with Kenma but it was just hard to bring it up. Whenever it got brought up he would be anxious and confused all over again. With a heavy sigh, Shouyou dropped his head into his hands and took deep breaths to try and calm himself. He lifted his eyes up to the door, what if Kenma were to walk in and start talking to him? He wouldn't know what to say, he kept drawing blanks. He felt his stomach twist and turn in knots as he thought about it. Shouyou sighed again as looked at the clock on the desk, it was almost time for Kenma to come into work and he still didn't have a clue of how to keep his distance. Then an idea quickly struck him, they were at work so why not just drown himself in it. Avoid Kenma by working his ass off, and silently reject any advances that Kenma would potentially make throughout the day. 

"He can't say no to work." Shouyou said with a light chuckle. He went to go close his office door before he grabbed some of the files that he was suppose to organize last week but never go around to doing it. He stacked the files on his desk before opening his drawer and got some of the data that he was asked to organize for the new project. He remembered that he was asked to design the new platform for the ad they were planning. Shouyou was never this relieved so have so much work to do.

 _If I tell him I'm busy with work, hopefully he'll just leave me be._ Shouyou thought as he spread the papers out on his desk. He took a deep breath before he rolled his chair into the desk and got straight to work.

* * *

  **[Kenma]:** _Hey you wanna grab lunch together for that reign check?_

 **[Me}:** _Sorry! >0< im busy w/ lots of work. next time, okay?_

 **[Kenma]:** _sure, no problem._

Shouyou sighed again for the umpth time that day. After filing papers for three hours straight, Shouyou took a short nap before he took an early lunch. He had head down to the cafe and got a few pork buns. He had quickly run back up to his office to eat, still worried that he would've bumped into Kenma. He had received Kenma's text the moment he sat back down at his desk and started to practically inhale his pork bun. Shouyou felt bad for leaving Kenma to his own devices but still felt the little twinge in his heart when he thought back to the day he found out Kenma was taken. Shouyou stared down at his phone after sending Kenma a reply text. He wanted to tell Kenma that he was just kidding and that he wanted to eat lunch with him again. He could feel the empty spot that Kenma took from his being, Shouyou wanted it back in his like but he held himself back, knowing how much of a toll if would take on his emotional well being. 

"Sorry Kenma..." Shouyou mumbled as he took another bite of his food. He set his phone down and slumped into his chair, a small scowl on his face despite eating something that would normally make him smile to no end. Shouyou found himself staring off into space as he finished off his third pork bun. Kenma's smile started to creepy up into his mind. The image of the small man, his shoulder hunched over his as he stared at his phone with a small smile on his face. Hinata could feel himself smile but then his mind took a turn.

 _'What was Kenma smiling at while looking at his phone? And why can't I make him smile like that?_  

Shouyou furrowed his eyebrows as his warm memory turned ice cold. His phone buzzed against the table again, he straightened up in this chair and picked it up, screen lit up with a new text. 

 **[Bakageyama]:** _Kenma looked like more isolated today. Wat did you do?_

 **[Bakageyama]:** _this wasn't the plan_

Shouyou felt his heart crack when he read those words, he read them over again before he tapped out a response. 

 **[Me]:** _I didn't do anything. Im just busy. Plus im still rattled about sat_

 **[Bakageyama]:**   _We talked abt this, Shou. You need to talk to him._

Shouyou groaned as he slumped back into his chair, Tobio was technically right about that. When they went out to get sushi with Yamaguchi, they had a deep conversation about. Yamaguchi had convinced Shouyou to at least talk to Kenma first, they all knew Kenma wasn't that great at starting conversation, especially when it came to something sensitive like the situation they were in. Shouyou thought it was a dumb idea and that feelings were dumb. But deep down he knew that he would have to face Kenma eventually, he still deeply cared for Kenma despite what happened. He was just avoiding it as much as possible, even he promised not to prolong anything because it would make everything worse. 

"Ugh, I hate Tobs." Shouyou muttered as he messaged back.

 **[Me]:** _Fiiiiiine. fine. but i'll wait till tmrrw._

 **[Me]** : _lets go drinking today! so we can help me plaaan. we'll bring Yams._

 **[Bakageyama]:** _Whatever, you're paying tho_

 **[Me]:** _ugh, stingy._

 **[Bakageyama]:**   _xP_

Shouyou chuckled down at his phone as he switched over to text Yamaguchi. He finished off his second pork bun as he sent his text. 

 **[Me]:** _YAMS we're going drinking to help me plan for talkin to kenma_

 **[Yamsaguchees]:** _suure! :) but i'll be the des driver, i have an important meeting tmrrow_

 **[Me]:**   _okaaay! Thanks!_

Shouyou smiled as he placed his phone back down on his desk. He sighed happily this time and threw away the trash from his lunch. Shouyou groaned as he stretched his arms over his head, he heard a few bones pop a bit and he groaned again. 

"Alright! Back to work." Shouyou grabbed a stack of papers and slipped back into his work mode.

* * *

 Time flew by and next thing Shouyou knew, it was time for him to leave. Shouyou quickly grabbed his things, shoving some work for home into his bag before he scrambled to get out the door. He knew Kenma had a tendency to leave around the same time as him, sometimes they would walk down together. Shouyou had always looked forward to ending a tiring day talking with someone as calm as Kenma, but today he'd to do anything to not run into Kenma at all. But, of course, some god hated him and the minute he turned around from locking his office door, Kenma was two steps away from him, looking down at his phone. Shouyou stood stiff, he pressed his back against his door slowly as he let Kenma pass. He let Kenma walk a few steps ahead of him before he started to trail behind as slowly as he could. 

As they got to the pair of elevators on their floor, Shouyou moved to the left while Kenma moved to the right. The sound of Kenma's fingers tapping at his phone was the only thing that could be heard in the silent hallway. Shouyou pressed the button for the elevator to go down and he hoped that, by some miracle, that both elevators opened so he could ride a separate elevator. But, of course again, one of them was all the way in the basement and the other was just a floor down. Shouyou scowled as he looked up at the elevator signs, this just had to happen out of all times. His stomach felt like lead and his heart was doing the Irish tap dance in his chest. 

The elevator dinged open and they both filed in. As Shouyou pressed the button to go down, he searched to see if someone, anyone, from their floor needed to go on the elevator but the doors closed with no one but Kenma in the elevator. Shouyou let out a small sigh as he stared everywhere except Kenma, who was still typing away at his phone. The elevator ride seemed to go by at a snail's pace, it felt like eons had passed when they reached the lobby. All he could hear was the sound of Kenma typing away, he thought that Kenma would get annoyed by the sound at some point, but apparently not because he kept the sound for the keyboard on. Some part of him wanted to take the phone, throw it on the ground and yell at Kenma for making him feel the way he did. 

He didn't know where the urge came from, probably his emotions running high, but Shouyou felt deep anger, despite all the nervousness just being in the presence of Kenma. Once the elevator chimed, signalling that it reached the lobby, Shouyou was the first one out. He practically sprinted out the building to get to Yamaguchi's car that was parked outside. Shouyou popped open the door, panting, and climbed into the backseat. 

"H-hey!" Shouyou breathed out. Tobio turned his head from the front seat to look at him, a brow quirked up. 

"Why were you running?" 

'Kenma' was all Shouyou mumbled under his breath before he slumped into the seat, tugging to put his seat belt on. Tobio nodded in understanding before he turned around. Yamaguchi fixed his rear view mirror and looked at Shouyou for a second.

"You good?"

"Yep, let's go. I need a drink." Shouyou mumbled as he propped his elbow on the little ledge on the door, putting his head on his hand. As Yamaguchi pulled out of the parking spot, Shouyou spotted Kenma standing outside the company building, he was talking on the phone and he looked a little nervous. Shouyou blinked for a moment then exhaled deeply, he wasn't going to focus on Kenma just yet. He needed to alcohol in his system first. 

* * *

"And o-of course the elevator is dead silent. He's typing away and I'm trying not to s-scream at him." 

"Scream?" Yamaguchi asked with high concern. "Why would you yell at him? I thought you wanted to sort this whole thing out?" 

"I-I do...but it still hurted...hurting? Hurt?" Shouyou tapped his chin as he though, taking another few gulps of his drink. Tobio snorted as he took a few sips of his own, just listened and watched Shouyou blabber on about Kenma.

"So are you planning on talking to him tomorrow? You told me you would." Tobio said with his eyebrows furrowed. Shouyou sighed and finished off his drink. He slumped in the booth seat with a drawn out sigh, resting his head on the table and fiddled with the rim of his empty glass.

"I don't know what to say..." He mumbled.

"But we had this planned out on the weekend. You'd invite him to lunch and have him explain himself, why he acted the way he did. You explain why you acted like you did and tell him your feelings for him."

"M-my feelings? D-do I have to?" Shouyou, his voice sounding small. 

"Yes." Tobio said bluntly as he drank a little more. Shouyou sighed loudly as he mumbled something that sounded like 'Bakageyama'. Yamaguchi had a small smile on his face as he took a few sips of his water. 

"Don't worry too much, Shouyou. I bet Kenma-san wants to talk to you too. Look at all the texts and calls he had left you that day." 

Shouyou let out a small sigh this time,. "I know...but what I want to know is why did he make me feel like I was the only one important to him? That's why I wanted to scream at him. He made me feel like I was special, but once I saw him with his boyfriend, I was crushed. I thought I was the only one he really opened up to but I guess not..." 

"You'll be surprised, he might have a really good reason as to why." Yamaguchi said optimistically. Shouyou let out a small smile, he sure hoped so. He stared at his glass, looking at the compass logo on it. He liked the look of the compass, very intricate but beautiful, he could stare at it all day. 

Shouyou sat up straight in a matter of seconds with the biggest grin on his blushed face, clearly the alcohol had slowly got to him. "Let's go somewhere." 

Tobio raised an eyebrows as he put his glass back down on the table. "Where?" 

"Yama's boyfriend's work." Shouyou said with a gleam in his eye. Yamaguchi and Tobio turned to look at each other with small frown on their faces. Tobio raised his drink to his lips again while Yamaguchi turned to look back at Shouyou. 

"W-why, Shouyou?" Yamaguchi asked with a tentative sound in his voice.  

"I'm going to get a tattoo." Shouyou said as he puffed out his chest, clearly confident about his decision. Tobio almost choked on his drink that he was just going to swallow. He grabbed the napkins on the side of the table and started to wipe the mess on his shirt as he coughed up a storm. 

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Yamaguchi exclaimed as he started to pat Tobio dry for him. Tobio nodded as he hacked out a few more coughs.

"I-I'm fine. Just s-shocked." He spoke hoarsely. He cleared his throat before he looked up at Shouyou, who didn't bat an eyelash to Tobio's choking scare. "A tattoo, Shouyou? Isn't that something you need to think about long and hard?"

"I have!" Shouyou protested, a pout on his face. Tobio's mouth formed a thin line as he narrowed his eyes at Shouyou, clearly not convinced. 

"Oh really? How long have you thought about this?"

Shouyou squinted up at the wall just across from their booth. He squinted a little harder before he turned back to his friends. "About ten minutes now." 

"Yeah no. We're not going." Tobio said with a stern voice, finishing off his drink with a sigh. Shouyou frowned as he sat back in the booth. 

"Okay fine. There's this tattoo that I've been meaning to get for a while." Shouyou confessed. Tobio hummed, looked at Shouyou to continue. 

"It's from back in high school. I wanted to get my jersey number with crow feather surrounding it. I remember we talked about it back then as a joke but now I actually want one." 

Tobio frowned, but was impressed. He remembered that conversation, their only problem when they were younger was age and money. As well as their parents. But now they were adults, with money and no parents breathing down their necks to tell them how to live. 

"That's...not a bad idea,now I kinda want to do it." Tobio mumbled under his breath. Shouyou gasped as he bounce in his seat. 

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Shouyou let out in one breath, as he continued to bounce in the seat like a small child. Yamaguchi laughed as he looked at Tobio, thinking he would shut the idea down for another day, but he noticed that Tobio was on his phone, looking up how much a tattoo cost.

"Oh you're both serious about it."

Tobio just nodded before he started to get up, he opened his wallet and placed a twenty on the table. Shouyou looked up at him with a confused look.

"I thought I was going to pay?" Shouyou asked as they all got up to leave. Tobio pointed at Shouyou as he slipped his coat on.

"You're paying half of the cost of my tattoo. Remember? You promised me that if we ever got one together."

Shouyou whined but mumbled something about how Tobio should remember important things, like when to buy groceries. They left the bar and walked a down the street to where Yamaguchi parked the car.  

"You okay with us going to your boyfriend's work?" Tobio asked as he slipped himself into the passenger seat. Yamaguchi started the car as he nodded, strapping the seat belt over his chest. 

"Yeah, he's working today and I was going to pick him up anyway since he car was acting weird this morning."

"Oh cool. What time do they close?" Shouyou asked as he buckled up as well. Yamaguchi looked at the time on the car. It read 8:42 pm. 

"They usually close around eleven, ten if there aren't anymore appointments or walk-in's." Yamaguchi said as he started to drive out of the parking spot. 

"Sweet, let's go." Shouyou said with excitement in his voice. He could feel himself bouncing a bit again. Yamaguchi started to press a few things on his car and they next thing they hear is a ringing from the speakers. Shouyou gasped as he looked around the car, looking for the source of the noise. Suddenly a deep voice came through. 

"Hello?" 

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked as he drove down the street. 

"Yeah, what's happening?" Tsukishima asked, a hint of concern in his voice. 

"Nothing, just my friends want to get tattoos, they're hoping to set up appointments at the shop. You guys still open?" 

"Yeah, boss is finishing up with a client right now. So when you get here he'll be done. I'll let him know." Tsukishima said, a bit of noise heard in the background, like a pen scribbling on a table. 

"Okay, thanks Tsukki. Also, do we need to buy food for Kashi?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"Yeah, she kept meowing because I didn't give her enough food. Like, what the fuck, she's a smallest little shit. She doesn't need to eat that much." Tsukishima mumbled into the phone. Yamaguchi chuckled as he turned the corner. Shouyou let out a series of little chuckles as well, he kept picturing a tall man next to a small cat. The juxtaposition was just too funny for his tipsy mind.   

"Are there people in the car?" Tsukishima asked, sounding a little concerned. Yamaguchi nodded, then realized he couldn't see him. 

"Yeah why?" 

"No, I just heard a voice that wasn't you. It was creepy."

"Hey! My voice isn't creepy." Shouyou protested. He could hear 'Tsukki' let out a rumbled laugh. 

"Yeah, creepy. Anyway, Dashi, I'll see you in a bit. Bye." 

"Bye." They all heard the sound of a phone going off as Tsukishima hung up the phone. Tobio shifted a bit in his seat, fixing the seat belt around his chest. 

"You're boyfriend seems chill." 

"And mean." Shouyou added from the back, a frown on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Yamaguchi shrugged. "He's pretty scary and cold to other people. But he's really nice when you get to know him." 

The rest of the short ride to the tattoo shop was silent. Yamaguchi parked right in front of the medium sized store. The walls outside were black with red accents that swirled in different patterns. On a big poster board that hung over the door read, "The Black Panther Tattoo" in white neon lights. The two big windows on the sides were tinted slightly and it made the inside looked smokey, but the door was clear glass. Shouyou bounded out of the car and ran to the front of the shop, squishing his face against the glass. Yamaguchi and Tobio got out of the car and followed Shouyou. Yamaguchi lightly patted Shouyou, a silent request to move so he could open the door. Shouyou reluctantly removed himself from the door and followed silently as they walked in, the door jingled as they entered. 

The shop looked pretty cozy on the inside, a couple of work chairs were lined up farther back of the shop. They had two tables set up of their side of the entrance with open binders that were filled with images of their tattoo designs. The walls were white with red accents much like how they were on the black walls outside. They had pictures of their past works on display all over the walls, each one had a title and date. 

The shop sounded like it was empty but a faint sound of whirring that came from the back. Suddenly someone came out from the door behind the register counter. A tall blonde with a small frown on his face and glasses that rested in front of his golden eyes. He looked up and his eyebrows slightly rose as he found Yamaguchi in his line of vision. 

"Oh, you're here already. I thought you'd take a few more minutes." Tsukishima said as he went over to greet Yamaguchi. He pressed a small kiss into his hair as he slipped his arm around Yamaguchi's back. Yamaguchi chuckled as he pressed a light kiss onto Tsukishima's chin. Shouyou gasped as he stared up at Tskushima, his eyes wide globes that looked like they were sparkling with glitter. 

"You're so tall! And that's a cool tattoo" Shouyou exclaimed as his started to bounce up and down on his heels. He pointed continuously at the intricate tyrannosaurus-rex skeleton that ran down Tsukishima's forearm. Tsukishima lifted his arm and looked down at it with a quirked brow. 

"Oh yeah, designed it myself." He muttered nonchalantly. Shouyou let out a gasp, as he brought his face a little closer to the arm, staring like an excited child. He let out a few more gasped before he snapped up to look at Tsukishima again, his head tilted back to get a good look at the tall blond.

"Can you design my tattoo!?" Shouyou shouted as he smiled widely. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at Shouyou and turned his head to the side to speak to Yamaguchi from the side of his mouth. 

"How could bring a child into the shop?" 

Yamaguchi chuckled, he couldn't disagree with the fact that. He patted Tsukishima on the arm and smiled. "He's just a little drunk. Shouyou works at the company, one of the data crunchers." 

Tsukishima opened his mouth to make an inaudible 'Ah' before he turned back to look at Shoyou who hadn't seemed to move from his spot. 

"So will you!?" Shouyou shouted again. Tsukishima closed his eyes for a moment, throwback from the loud shouting again. He opened his mouth to say something but then one of the back doors opened and they heard a voice call out.

"Tsukki?" 

"Yes, boss?" Tsukishima asked as he turned his head back toward the door. A low voice was heard, a little louder than before. 

"Can you help Mia-san out to her car. Her leg is a little numb." 

"Got it." Tsukishima said as he nodded, he pulled away from Yamaguchi's side. The three were left in the room while Tsukishima went to help the client. Shouyou turned to Yamaguchi, his eyes still sparkling.

"You're boyfriend is so cool!" 

Yamaguchi chuckled again, his cheeks heated up a bit. "Y-yeah, he is. A really good artist too." 

Shouyou nodded his head vigorously, he was about to go on when Tsukishima came out with a client. Shouyou could see that she needed help to walk with a brand new tattoo on her calf. He bounded over to them and took her bag from Tsukkishima's hand.

"I got it! You can balance better now!" Shouyou exclaimed as he smiled brightly at the lady. She smiled back and looked at Tsukishima.

"Is he one of the teenagers that work here?"

Tsukishima snorted as they helped her walk out of the shop door. "Yeah he is. A real energetic kid." He took the bag from Shouyou while Shouyou stood there in shock from being called a kid by another adult. Shouyou pouted as he walked back into the shop, Tsukishima walked in right behind him a few minutes later. 

"Don't worry shortcake. I'll design your tattoo for compensation."

Shouyou gasped as he turned around, his eyes all child-like again. "Really!?"

"Sure." Tsukishima said with a smirk as he walked over to the counter, fixing a few papers that were there. "I'll have the boss put it on you for half the price."

Then the voice from the room rang clear in the air, Tsukishima looked up and smirked wider as his boss came out of the room. 

"What are you promoting this time, Tsukki? Don't go pulling stops for friends again, I'm not a charity organization."

"Ha, yeah sure." Tsukishima retorted. "So Bokuto-san doesn't count."

Tsukishima's boss snorted as he pulled of the stained rubber gloves from his hands. Shouyou turned around and his smile slowly wilted. The bedhead hair, the cat-like smirk and the attractively lanky features slipped him back to the day he felt his heart break twice. He could feel his blood boiling under his skin, a heat deep in his veins. It just had to be Kenma's boyfriend, Shouyou wanted to hate this guy so bad, but it conflicted with the thoughts that he was a cool tattoo artist, not to mention, strikingly handsome. It made Shouyou's heart pound hard in both anger and admiration.

Shouyou felt the need to be like him, maybe them he would have a chance to be with Kenma, but the man he wanted to be was the same man preventing Shouyou from being with the Kenma, whom he wanted the most. Shit. This was so confusing to Shouyou, he wanted to say "Fuck my life, why does this happen to me." But he also wanted to yell up a storm and get up in the tall man's face to say, "You bastard, why does Kenma like you?" However, all Shouyou heard himself say in a strained voice,  

"Fuck you." 


	7. Taking Him Home

_Shit. That's...Shouyou. The H-hinata Shouyou that Kenma cried about. The same Hinata Shouyou that gets me worked up despite not having said a word to him. Fuck, uh... I dunno what to do. Why is he here anyway?! Who the fuck brought him here? I know he remembers me, he just told me 'Fuck you'. Wow what a way to meet huh? SHIT, I haven't said a word for a little too long. Talk you tall shit, talk._

"Wow. Way to introduce yourself." Kuroo mumbled, his eyebrows quirked up in slight shock. He let himself chuckle nervously as he cautiously stuck his hand out for Shouyou to shake. He watched as Shouyou eyed his hand before looking up at him. "Name's Kuroo Tetsurou, heard you're interested in a tattoo." 

"AHA! So that's your name. Kuroo Tetsurou..." Shouyou exclaimed loudly but he suddenly became quiet as he stared up at Kuroo. His demeanor changed from a cocky puppy to a scared one as he eyes grew wide. It was as if he finally realized that if he tried to do anything Kuroo would be able to lift him like a piece of paper. Kuroo laughed inwardly, Shouyou was even more cuter than he thought. He watched as Shouyou slowly reached to shake his hand but a different hand came to smack Shouyou's hand away.

"No, don't." Tobio said sternly as he glared up at Kuroo. His frown as deep and his eyes seemed to burn with hatred and Kuroo was taken aback.

 _Who was this blueberry lookin' guy?_ He vaguely remembered seeing him but couldn't really place him.

Shouyou looked over at Tobio with furrowed eyebrows, more in concern than in anger. "Tobio, don't make a scene." 

_Ah, the best friend and the one Oikawa was talking about. He's right, he's pretty cute._

Kuroo thought as he slowly put his arm down, sensing that he wouldn't get a handshake anytime soon. He noticed that Tobio's frown only deepened by Shouyou's words. He whipped his head to look at Shouyou, his eyebrows knitted together. 

"Don't make a scene!? I should be saying that to you! Don't you want to give this guy a piece of your mind?" 

"Not when he looks like he could flick my forehead and I go through the wall." Shouyou hissed as he flicked Tobio's shoulder. "And he could easily do the same thing to you. Plus I don't want to see anyone get hurt..." 

Tobio frowned as he looked up at Kuroo again, he let out a small huff as he looked away seconds later.

"Fine. But at least let me talk to him for you. I've got something to say to this guy." 

Shouyou pulled Tobio's arm back as Tobio stepped forward, almost challenging Kuroo.

"What!? No, don't do that either. I need to deal with it." 

"Clearly you can't, just worry about dealing with Kenma. And let me take care of this for you." Tobio said softly as he pulled Shouyou's hand from his arm. Shouyou looked a little dejected but bowed his head and nodded. 

"How about we get started on that tattoo, Shou?" Yamaguchi asked as he put an arm around Shouyou. Kuroo watched as Tsukishima eyed Tobio then looked up at him and mouthed 'You good?' 

Kuroo nodded slightly as he shooed them away, leaving him and Tobio alone in the middle of the shop. They heard the other's voice's for a few moments before they all got muffed behind the door. Once they were gone Tobio strode up to Kuroo, giving him a grim look as he gripped the taller man's collar in his fist.

"Talk. Now."

Kuroo half expected Tobio to have enough strength to lift him up into the air and have him dangling by his feet. He instantly put his hands up in the air in defense. He looked down at the deep frown and furrowed eyebrows on Tobio face, it sent a shiver of fear down his spine and made him want to curl up like a cat. 

"I-I will, just calm down a bit." 

"I am calm!" Tobio barked instantly but then pulled away when he realized that he was the exact opposite of calm. He removed his hand from Kuroo's collar and stepped back a bit to bow his head.

"S-sorry. I can be calm." 

Tobio let out a huff and ran his hand through his hair. He took a few more steps back and sat down on one of the chairs in the small waiting area. Kuroo stood there awkwardly as he waited on Tobio to look calm enough to talk to. Kenma hadn't told him much about Tobio, only that he was protective of Shouyou and tended to get angry easily. Kuroo decided to keep his mouth shut, and kept his eyes trained on the tattoo art on the walls. 

"He's really hurt you know."

Kuroo looked over at Tobio when he spoke. He noticed that Tobio had seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, his face was relaxed and maybe a little sullen, though Kuroo couldn't tell exactly. Tobio looked up at Kuroo with sad eyes, confirming his sullen look, those eyes then turned to look at the door where the others had went. 

"He was a mess after we ran into you and Kenma. He didn't show it on his face in the beginning but I could tell that he was deeply affected by seeing you two together. Shouyou pretended that it wasn't a big deal but he wasn't himself throughout the day. He was a little more quiet and Yamaguchi noticed when we all went out so he asked him about it. Shouyou had tears in his eyes as a spoke, he surprised himself, he didn't realize how deeply in love he is with Kenma. I obviously noticed right away and the dumbass never really thought about it until he watched you being all lovey-dovey with Kenma." 

Kuroo thought back to how Kenma was after they ran into each other. He was almost in tears that first time as he frantically tried to get a hold of Shouyou. He slept the rest of the day away and the panic attack at the tailgate with nothing less than expected. He knew how Tobio felt when he wanted to protect someone who was important to him. He could easily sympathize with on how it felt to watch your best friend fall apart and not be able to do anything about it. 

"Yeah I know. Kenma was like that too." 

Tobio looked up at Kuroo with his eyebrows furrowed deeply. He stood up, pieces of his previous anger back on his face as he frowned.

"But Kenma was the one who did this to Shouyou. He made Shouyou feel special, like Shouyou was the important to him. Then Shouyou goes and falls hard for him, then shit hit the fan when he sees Kenma with you! The boyfriend!" Tobio had stepped so close that he was able to jab his finger into Kuroo's shoulder as he punctuated the syllables in 'boyfriend'.

Kuroo stayed silent, his eyebrows knit together as he looked down at Tobio althought he said nothing, he wanted to smack the short man upside the  head.  

"So how could Kenma feel the same way?!" Tobio continued. "I bet he didn't give a damn. Sure, I felt bad for Kenma when I saw him at work, he looked so depressed but then how much more with Shouyou?" 

Kuroo sighed angrily, everything was getting so complicated. Why couldn't he just take the little cute shrimp home and explain everything? If only things could be that simple...or could it? Kuroo smirked but decided to keep his idea a secret for the moment. 

"Kenma loves Shouyou." Was all Kuroo mumbled under his breath. Tobio glared up at Kuroo, his frown deeper than before. Kuroo heard Tobio let out a scoff as he stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah right. Maybe as a friend but not in a romantic light, cause then he would be cheating on you." 

"Not necessarily." Kuroo started. "Oikawa told me about you, so I know that you're aware of polyamorous relationships. I know that you of all people would understand when I say it again. Kenma loves Shouyou."

Kuroo would have laughed, if it was appropriate, as he watched Tobio grow shocked in a matter of seconds. His face had become as red as a tomato from the moment the name 'Oikawa' spilled from Kuroo's lips. Tobio's mouth opened and closed, like a fish, as he tried to wrap his mind around what Kuroo had just said.

"Y-you know Tooru...y-you and Kenma are?" Tobio muttered, his face shifted from slight anger to a shimmer of confusion. He glared up at Kuroo as he pursed he lips, taking in all the new information. Kuroo waited while Tobio dry wiped his face with his hand, a muffled groan could be heard behind Tobio's hand. He sighed as he put his hand down, throwing his head back as he did so. 

"Of course, everyone around me just  _has_ to love more than one person and confuse the shit out of eveyrone. Christ, I can't keep up anymore. I bet the moment Shouyou hears this, he's going to cry." Tobio looked back at Kuroo and sighed again. "So you're poly too?"  

Kuroo nodded back, a chuckle slipped through his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, we are. I really think Shouyou would be good for us. Kenma is so smitten by him and I'm not going to lie, I think I am too."

Tobio nodded, "Well this makes a lot more sense now. Fuck, if only this was addressed from the beginning." 

"Sorry for all the confusion. We weren't sure how Shouyou would feel about it, and we didn't want to scare him away. I had hoped that Kenma would have told him sooner so we wouldn't run into this problem but it's too late now, huh?" Kuroo offered with a smile.

Tobio scoffed as he nodded. "Obviously. So you going to try and explain it to him?"

Kuroo shrugged as he looked over at the room the other three were in. "I could take him home with me, surprise Kenma and we can talk it out."

Tobio knit his eyebrows again as he thought about it. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Fine, you can. Because I know he won't believe me if I tell him. Then if I tell him to go to you, he'll avoid it at all cost. Then shit won't get resolved."

With a small nod Tobio went over to Kuroo and rested his hand on Kuroo's shoulder. "Just  promise me one thing?"

"Anything."  Kuroo murmured.

"I want you to protect him, make him feel safe and wanted. I know he's always wanted to feel accepted by others for so long and I want this for him. He deserves unconditional love more than anyone else. Especially all the shit he's been through."

Kuroo watched Tobio's expression shift back to a sullen look, his eyes soft and watery as he blinked a few times. Kuroo wanted to pat his back and tell him that Shouyou would be in good hands but he just nodded.

"Okay. I promise." 

"Good. I know he has his own issues that he will tell you guys sooner or later. But, it's not my place to say. So, I want to make sure that you'll be there for him when he decides to open up more." 

Kuroo nodded, he felt like he just got a father's blessing. Kuroo couldn't help but chuckle as he looked down at Kageyama. 

"What's so funny?" Tobio asked with a glare. Kuroo shook his head as he pat Tobio on the shoulder. 

"You're a good friend. Oikawa told me you really care about people, even though you never show it." 

Tobio let out a noise of disgust as he stepped away from Kuroo, a scowl on his face again despite his cheeks looking red. "Don't believe that idiot. H-he doesn't know what he's talking about." 

Kuroo scoffed, "Sure. I'll pretend this never happened then." 

"Good." 

They stood his silence for a moment as they waited for the others to come out of the room. Tobio shifted a bit as he leaned back on the chair again. He looked up at Kuroo then quickly looked away when their eyes met. Kuroo raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly before he cleared his throat to get Tobio's attention. 

"You look like you have something to say." 

Tobio stared at him for a little longer than necessary before opening his mouth slightly.

"W-what else does Tooru say about me?" 

Kuro could see Tobio bright red in the cheeks as he spoke. He scoffed inwardly at Tobio's expression, it was so differerent from how he normally looked. Kuroo just shrugged as he answered Tobio's question.

"He says you're really cute and that he really wants to be with you. Iwaizumi feels the same way, he just likes to be all stoic about it." 

Tobio hummed as he rubbed his arm. "O-okay." 

Kuroo nodded, before he could say anything Yamaguchi had stepped out of the room. He closed the door quietly behind him. He walked over to the other two with a small smile on his face. 

"You two aren't at each other's throats so I'm assuming everything was smoothed over?" 

The other two nodded and Yamaguchi smiled. "Good! Well, Shouyou fell asleep halfway through our talk. Are you going to take him home, Tobio?" 

"I will actually." Kuroo interjected. Yamaguchi quirked an eyebrow as he looked over at Tobio from confirmation. Tobio nodded with a small smile peeking behind his lips. 

"It's okay. Kuroo will take Shouyou home with him and they're going to talk it out with Kenma tomorrow. He deserves to know the truth about all this." 

"O-okay..." Yamaguchi hesitated a bit as he nodded. Tobio pushed himself off from the chair to pat Yamaguchi on the side of his arm.

"I'll explain on the ride home. I'll help bring Shouyou out here." 

Yamaguchi nodded as he watched Tobio go to the back room, he gave Kuroo an awkward smile before following Tobio. Kuroo let out a sight that he wasn't aware he was holding in. He didn't realize he was so nervous until he saw Tsukishima carrying Shouyou out, bridal-style. 

"Am I taking him to the car, boss?' Tsukishima asked. Kuroo nodded as he handed Yamaguchi the keys. Kuroo watched as all three of them left through the front, leaving Kuroo to close shop of the day. He sighed as he went back into the rooms, cleaning up and tidying anything that needed to be put away. He finished by the time the other three came back into the shop. 

"I'm leaving now, boss. Good luck." Tsukishima said as he grabbed his coat from the back closet. Kuroo nodded as he slipped his own coat on his shoulders.

"Thanks, Tsukki. Good work today." Kuroo called as Tsukishima left. Kuroo locked up the shop and made his way to the car. Once in, he eyed Shouyou sleeping in the back seat through his rear-view mirror. He smiled as he watched Shouyou's sleeping face, he really was cute. Kuroo started the car and made his way home.

-

"Kenma? Kenma you awake?" Kuroo whispered as he opened the door to their apartment. He had Shouyou in his arms, bridal-style again as he stepped inside. It was quiet, all the lights had been shut off, signalling that Kenma probably gone to bed. Kuroo closed the door behind him and quickly made his way to the bedroom. There he found  Kenma, asleep in nothing a baggy sweater and briefs. Kuroo chuckled as he walked over to their king size bed, he gently placed Shouyou next to Kenma. He slipped Shouyou's coat off and took off his shoes. Kuroo tucked Shouyou under their fleece blanket and watched as Shouyou snuggled up to it before slipping into a deep sleep.

Kuroo couldn't stop himself from smiling, watching the two small men sleeping soundly made his chest hurt in such a good way. He found himself wanting to come home to this everyday, go to sleep with their small snores everyday. Kuroo shook his head, coming out from his fantasy, he wasn't even sure if Shouyou would wake up and be okay will all of this. He couldn't get ahead of himself, not yet. He sighed as he changed into something comfortable before slipping into the bed next to Shouyou. Kuroo made sure not to move too much as he turned so his back was facing both of them. Kuroo slipped his head under the pillow he used, laying his arms flat above his head. The pillow squished down on either side of his face. 

He closed his eyes, starting to feel sleepy as he let out a yawn. He snuggled his face into the cool mattress and next thing he knew he was sleeping. 

-

Kuroo suddenly woke up to a voice murmuring behind him. At first he thought it was Kenma talking to himself as he played video games, but realized that it wasn't Kenma's voice speaking at all. A smaller voice, very different to Kenma's, was whispering in the dark of the early morning. He realized it was Shouyou, maybe talking in his sleep or muttering to himself. Kuroo strained to listen to what Shouyou was saying. 

"...I just want...sorry...hurts" 

Kuroo blinked a few times as he started to feel more awake, the voice becoming a little more clearer, well, as clear as it could be through a pillow. 

"I wanted to be by your side and when I saw that wasn't possible I distanced myself. I know I shouldn't have, I could have told you how I felt before slipping away. I just really like you, you made me feel all bubbly and squishy. I want to talk to you all the time and eat lunches with you."

Shouyou stopped talking for a moment and Kuroo felt the bed shift a bit. He assumed that Shouyou was just moving to get comfortable. Soon he heard Shouyou's voice again. 

"You have the most intriguing eyes and the way you talk is fascinating. That's probably why I fell for you. When I'm with you I feel like I can just be myself, I don't need to prove that I'm anything. I-I have never felt so comfortable with anyone so easily. You might feel the same way, mainly because I rarely see you with other people but then again you have Kuroo." 

Kuroo was wide awake now, especially from the mention of his name. 

"Kuroo seems really cool. I want to be like him, if that's the person you kiss and cuddle with everyday, well then I want to be that too. I want to be that close with you. B-but I'm not jealous of him, which is weird. I just want to be cool like him, I kinda want to learn from him. I-I really like his hair too...it looks really soft, kinda reminds me of a cat. Like how you remind me of a cat. I'm probably dreaming that you're with me right now. Which I think is a good thing, because now I can practice what I want to say when I finally face you. " 

Kuroo couldn't help but chuckle, although he muffled it behind the pillow. Shouyou was just too cute, he wanted to turn around and hug him, tell him that he's adorable. But before he could think of doing anything he heard someone stir, he wasn't sure who it was till they spoke softly. 

"S-Shouyou?" 

Shit. Kenma. He might freak the fuck out when he comes to his senses. Kuroo quickly lifted his head off the bed and caused his pillow to fall on the floor. Before he could see anything he heard a squeak and a slight hum. Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows and whipped his head to the side to see Kenma and Shouyou kissing. Kenma had his hands gripping Shouyou's face tightly, their lips pressed harshly against each other. Kuroo almost laughed at the fact that Kenma looked so into it and Shouyou...well, he looked like he had been splashed with cold water. His amber eyes were blown wide, his hands up and ghosted around Kenma's. 

Shouyou was definitely awake and well aware that it wasn't a dream. He was in Kenma's house, in Kenma's bed, with Kenma and having Kenma's lips on his own. Kuroo propped his head up on his palm as he watched them. Kenma was moving his lips slowly against Shouyou's motionless ones, his fingers traced the little hairs on Shouyou's hairline. Kuroo watched as Shouyou slowly melted into the kiss against his will. Kuroo could see that Shouyou wanted to move, wanted to tell Kenma that he couldn't but he could also tell that Shouyou wanted more, wanted to continue kissing Kenma forever. 

 Kuroo stared down at them as they continued to make out in front of him. He watched as Shouyou reluctantly pulled away from Kenma, his hands wrapped around Kenma's wrists to keep them away from him. Kenma's eyes slowly opened as he parted his puckered lips, his eyes looked glazed over as they opened but Kuroo could see the slow change to full awareness of what was happening.

"S-Shouyou..." Kenma breathed as he lightly pulled his wrists from Shouyou's grip. He blinked a few times, taking in the sight in front of him before he suddenly bolted from the bed. He rocked the mattress as he scrambled to get away. The blanket tangled around his legs as he slipped from the bed with a light thud, his body stilled as he landed on the floor. 

"K-Kenma!" Kuroo and Shouyou called in worry. They watched as Kenma's figure stirred from the floor before he slowly got up. 

"O-ow" Kenma murmured as he rose from the floor and scampered off to the bathroom down the hall. Kuroo looked down at Shouyou and Shouyou looked back at him. His eyes grew wide before he did the same thing as Kenma. Shouyou let out a yelp and scrambled out of the bed in the same manner, finally aware that he was in the room with the person he was suppose to hate the most. Kuroo watched as Shouyou moved to the corner of the room, his hands gripping at the blanket that he dragged with him.

"W-what am I doing here?" Shouyou asked with an expression that read deep concern and confusion. Kuroo would have found it cute with Shouyou behind a big blanket that was snuggled up to his face, a bed head that looked wild and insanely soft. Although, it wasn't the time to focus on something like that. Kuroo moved backwards so that he could get off the bed, he had his hands in front of him in slight defense, like he was going to approach a small, scared animal. 

"I brought you home yesterday. You fell asleep." Kuroo explained, as he slowly walked over to Shouyou. He reached his hand out to gently grab the blanket that Shouyou tried to use as protection. Shouyou moved it out of Kuroo's reach and frowned up at him. 

"Why? How come I didn't go home with Tobio?" Shouyou asked with a glare at Kuroo. 

"He let me take you home." Kuroo simply stated. Shouyou's eyebrows furrowed deeper as he tried to moved farther from Kuroo. 

"Liar" 

"It's the truth! You can ask him if you want." Kuroo offered as he went over to their desk that was in the far corner of their bedroom. He fished Shouyou's phone from his coat pocket that hung on the desk chair and handed it to him. Shouyou snatched it with a very quiet 'thanks' before he turned around to call Tobio. Kuroo let him alone as he went to Kenma, preparing himself to face something more difficult. He twisted the knob of the door but found it to be locked. Kuroo took as deep breath as he knocked on the door, he pressed his ear against it but hear nothing so he knocked again. 

"Kenma? Kitten, open the door please." 

Kuroo hear a bit of rustling before he heard the lock click open. Kuroo slowly twisted the knob and poked his head into the bathroom. He saw Kenma sitting on the toilet seat cover, his knees up against his chest and his head cradled between his knee caps with his arms wrapped around his legs. Kuroo could feel his chest clench as he went over to Kenma, kneeling in front of him and placing his hands on Kenma's cheeks. 

"Kitten, you okay?" 

Kenma turned his head to the side and shrugged. He had his upturned in a worried expression, his lips down in a frown. "I-I don't know." 

Kuroo hummed as he rubbed his thumb across Kenma's cheek. He brushed some stray hairs from Kenma's face as he waited for Kenma to continue talking. Kenma started to lean into his touches with a small smile peaking through. He lifted his head so that he could look at Kuroo better. 

"I-I can't believe he's here. W-what is he doing here?" 

"I...I brought him home, yesterday." Kuroo confessed. Kenma's eyes widened as he furrowed his eyebrows, a small frown returning to his face. He moved his legs to sit pretzel style and his arms across his chest. 

"Kuroo Testurou, did you kidnap him from his home?" Kenma accused with a stern look on his face. Kuroo left out a choked laugh as he lightly smacked Kenma's knee. 

"What no! I don't even know where he lives. He was at the shop with Tsukki's boyfriend and Oikawa n' Iwa's boy toy. The boy toy let me take him home because he wants you two to talk it out. He said Shouyou had been mopey and scared when it came to you because of what went down. And he would constantly avoid."  

"I-I would suspect..." Kenma mumbled as he slumped a bit, his shoulders sagging as he dropped his arms into his lap. "I know I hurt him. I should have told him from the beginning, but he might have left either way. You can't just spring the idea of being in a poly relationship." 

"You know, he actually is chill with poly relationships. Remember what Oikawa said." Kuroo offered as he pat Kenma's knee. Kenma nodded, he offered Kuroo a small smile. They smiled at each other when they heard Shouyou's voice in an uproar. 

"YOU DID WHAT? HOW COULD YOU?!" 

"Who is he talking to?" Kenma asked as he plopped his feet down to stand and went over to the door. Kuroo got up as well and trailed behind him like a shadow. 

"He's probably talking to the boy toy since he was the one that gave me permission to brng him home." 

Kenma made an inaudible 'Oh' before he stepped out of the bathroom and got closer to the bedroom. They both walked to the open door of their bedroom to see Shouyou with a phone up to his mouth and the blanket wrapped around his head and shoulders, like a little coat. 

"What kind of best friend  _ARE YOU?!"_ Shouyou yelled into his phone. 

"A best friend who gives a shit about  _YOUR_ love life. You're fucking welcome, dumbass!!" Tobio yelled back in a grainy voice through the phone speaker. 

"Thank you but also what the fuck!? I-I'm not ready, asshole. What am I suppose to do?" 

"Talk to him, hear what they have to say and then decide what you want to do then." Kageyama offered, his voice sounded little less peeved. Shouyou let out a guttural half sigh, half groan as he paced the room. 

"Fine. Fine. I'll talk to him. But you owe me big time! I did not give you permission to let strange people take me to their house. Even though that Kuroo dude is really hot."

Shouyou mumbled into the speaker. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, he never thought Shouyou would think of him as hot. Well, he would, but given their situation that was the farthest thing from his mind when it came to what Shouyou thought of him. He nudged Kenma at his side as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Shrimpy thinks I'm hot." He whispered with a big sly smile. Kenma rolled his eyes as they continued to watch Shouyou. They heard Tobio through the phone again, sounding slightly impatient. 

"Whatever, I owe you. I gotta go, talk to him okay? Promi- _Tobio-chaan, come back to bed."_

They all looked wide-eyed at the unexpected voice through the line. Shouyou looked shocked but it suddenly changed when he began to smirk at the phone. He snickered to himself as he heard Tobio yelling at someone in the background. They could hear slight rustling and a few voices talking incoherently before Tobio came back to the phone. 

"I have to go. Update me, Shou." 

"Have fun with the daddies." Shouyou teased as he hung up the phone. He could hear the beginning of a protest from Tobio but he had already hung up. Shouyou let out a long sigh as he threw his head back and gripped tightly at his phone. He let out a groan as he started to pace again, muttering to himself as he did so. 

"S-Should we go and talk to him?" Kuroo whispered as they continued to watch Shouyou through the door. He could see Kenma shrug his shoulders. Kuroo felt the same way, he wasn't really sure how they would face Shouyou now. He started to have second thoughts about bringing Shouyou home with him. Would they finally talk to each other? Or would it end up in disaster for everyone? He felt his stomach clench as he thought about Kenma sitting alone on the couch with a grim face, blaming himself for the loss of Shouyou. 

Kuroo patted Kenma on shoulder. "Babe, start some breakfast. I'm going to try and talk to him. Let him know that whenever he's ready we could talk." 

Kenma nodded, quietly walking over to the kitchen. Kuroo cursed under his breath as his focus back to Shouyou. He found him spread out on the bed with a pillow over his face and a faint scream could be heard. Kuroo almost laughed at the fact the Shouyou was acting like a twelve year old girl who just talked to her first crush. He couldn't help but find it adorable that Shouyou was so flustered. He took the opportunity to sneak into the room and creep over to Shouyou. Kuroo stood in front of Shouyou and slowly placed his arms on either side of Shouyou's head and leaned over so slightly, so that he was caging Shouyou with his body. He couldn't help it, Shouyou was just too attractive and Kuroo just monopolize him.  

"Wha ha?" Shouyou mumbled from under the pillow. He pushed the pillow down and his eyes widened when he saw Kuroo's face so close to his. Kuroo could see a small blush forming on Shouyou's cheeks despite his face looking slightly pissed off as well as shocked. Kuroo smiled down at him, the warmest smile he could come up with. 

"Morning Shouyou." 

"M-m-m...move!" Shouyou commanded as he pushed Kuroo away with his hands and scrambled further back on the bed. He put his fists up in the air, acting as if he would punch Kuroo in the nose if he came any closer. Kuroo couldn't tell if Shouyou would be able to do it, his form was sloppy but passion behind the force of his punch could hurt him in some way. So Kuroo stayed cautious as he crawled on the bed and crossed his legs as he sat down. Shouyou put his amrs up a bit higher, he frowned deeply as he watched Kuroo with a pointed glare. 

"I-I don't forgive you for taking me home. I don't care if Tobio said that you should." Shouyou began. "Y-you should've just told Tobio that he could take me home. I-I don't know how to face Kenma, much less you. What the fuck are we suppose to talk about? How much I'm hurting? Cause you sure as hell made me feel like a bag of saggy wet leaves and I know I will always feel like that when it come to you two." 

Kuroo scoffed, a smile on his lips. "A saggy bag of wet leaves?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't want this to happen this way. We were suppose to tell you about it sooner, but the misunderstanding had happened and it was too late." 

Kuroo could see Shouyou's fists lower the slightest bit. His eyebrows furrowed a bit as he tilted his head in slight confusion. "Tell me what? That Kenma only wanted to be really good friends with me? He didn't mean to lead me on? Or that he had a boyfriend, so he couldn't be interested in someone like me. I'm not good enough cause I'm not a real m-" 

"Breakfast is ready." Kenma interrupted with louder-than-average voice. He had peeked his head through the opening of the door. He stared at the other two until they started moving to go into the kitchen.

Kuroo chuckled as he passed by, "You finished preparing food that fast?"

Kenma just shrugged as he pushed the door open a little wider. Kuroo chuckled again as he went into the kitchen. Shouyou trailed right behind, he cast his head down as he walked past Kenma. Kuroo looked back to see Kenma biting his lower lip as he slowly walked behind Shouyou, not daring to look at him. 

Kuroo could feel his heart clench as he watched his lover hurt so much and it clenched even more to hear how Shouyou felt about all the shit that went down. Kuroo slipped into a seat in the kitchen table where Kenma had set up breakfast. Kuroo surely wasn't expecting a three course breakfast, but he also wasn't expecting a bowl filled with honeynut cheerios and a cup of milk next to his bowl. He looked up at Kenma across the table from him with a small frown on his face and eyebrows quirked up.

"Thanks for breakfast?" Kuroo stated with a uneasy voice. Kenma nodded with an unreadable expression as he started to pour milk in his bowl. Shouyou was hesitant but he ended up doing the same thing; not a peep from his mouth as he spooned some cereal at the front of the table.

They all ate without a word to one another, the only sound was the clinking of spoons against their bowls. Kuroo could feel a heavy weight on his shoulders as he looked to his left to see Shouyou look sadly at his bowl of cereal and Kenma on his right doing the exact same thing. Kuroo ate another spoonful, he could feel his heart clench again in his chest as he continued to eat. He heard Shouyou let out a small sigh as he ate and Kenma followed right after. It seemed like every two seconds they were sighing as they ate and Kuroo was slowly getting sick of it. He clattered his spoon into his bowl and smacked his hands on the table.

"Alright! We're going to talk about this like adults because that is what we are." 

"I don't look like one." 

"I don't look like an adult " 

The two stared at each other with eyes slightly widened before they tore their gaze. Kuroo couldn't help but notice the dust of blush on both of their faces and he felt a smile twitch the corner of his mouth, there was some hope even though it wasn't not concrete. 

"Come you two, we need to ask least clear the air right?" Kuroo asked with a hint of uncertainty. Kenma looked at Kuroo with an unreadable face again, although he sported a small frown. Kuroo was a little unsure about how Kenma was feeling at the moment but he reached over and took Kenma's hand into his own. 

 "How about you start, kitten? Don't you have something you want to say to Shouyou?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chatper and the next chapter was suppose to be together buttttt it was getting toooo long. But that means i'll have the next chapter up by this week too!! Yaaay.   
> Okaay thanks friends for reading, Kudo-ing, and commenting. I loooove all of it and i love y'all.


	8. Everything's Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'll notice that the POV just jumps all over the place because I cant make up my mind. SO hopefully you'll be okay with that LMAO. It's not too confusing really, its just Kenma and Shouyou POV. And the change is signalled by ** you'll notice it easy tho LOL.  
> Also I LIED IM SMORRY. I thought i could get thsi put last week but im nearing the end of my first college sem and i had shit that piled up. BUT IM CLEAR FOR THIS WEEKEND. So i was able to bust this bitch out. :)))))

"How about you start, kitten? Don't you have something you want to say to Shouyou?"

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows a bit, despite the fact that he nodded. Shouyou looked down at his bowl as Kenma turned slightly to face him. They both saw that Shouyou's blush had gotten deeper when they both stared at him.

"Shouyou?" Kenma asked in a hushed tone. "I-I...uh..."

"You're what?" Shouyou mumbled after an unhealthy silence fell between them. Kenma stiffened up a bit, clearly shocked by Shouyou's underlying attitude.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, truly sorry. I'm sorry for not letting you know about Kuroo. And not realizing your feelings..." 

"Well...I-I'm sorry too." Shouyou mumbled. When he came to rationality, Shouyou had realized that Kenma really didn't do anything wrong. He might have but Shouyou came of the conclusion that he was kinda of blowing things out of proportion. He let his emotions get the best of him and didn't think about Kenma. He was being a jealous and selfish little shit. Shouyou knew it was him who should be apologizing.

"Excuse me?" Kenma asked "I...I don't get what you mean by that."

"I mean. I was being kind of irrational and jealous. I just...I really like you Kenma. Like Like, not just like you as a friend. I fell in love with...y-you." Shouyou trailed off at 'You' and had a deep blush sprinkled across his face.

Kenma grew red as well as he nodded. He gripped Kuroo's hand tighter. Kenma could feel a small smile creeping through as he let Shouyou's words sink in. Shouyou couldn't believe he had said that as he eyed Kenma from his seat. He tried to gauge his reaction but all he saw was a small smile that could mean anything. Shouyou looked away the moment Kenma opened his mouth.

"I-I fell in love with you too." Kenma mumbled.

Shouyou looked up at Kenma, a little confused. "What?"

"I-I...I said I fell in l-love with you too."

Shouyou's eyes grew wide as he looked from Kuroo to Kenma.

"I-I-I...I'm a homewrecker!!" He cried out as his teeth started to clatter together. The thought of Kuroo coming up to him and punching him in the face for being all over his lover. That must've been why they had brought him home, to beat him up.

"D-don't hurt me, Kuroo." Shouyou whispered.

"Wait what. Why? I like you." Kuroo said with a straight face. Shouyou's eyes widened even more. What in the world was happening? Now Kuroo said he liked him and Kenma was in love with him even though he's already dating Kuroo. Shit, this was all so weird. Shouyou hoped that he was just dreaming, that he was just passed out drunk and never went to that tattoo shop.

"I must be dreaming. Yep. The guy I fell in love with couldn't just tell me that he loves me, even though I saw him making out with another guy. Yep. That's kind of stuff doesn't happen to me." Shouyou shook his head as he waved at them both.

"Can one of you hit me over the head, pinch me, whatever. I need to wake up."

Kenma and Kuroo looked at each other for a brief moment before Kuroo reached over the table and pinched Shouyou really hard on the top of his hand.

"Ow, what the fu-...how did that hurt?"

"'Cause you're wide awake, shrimpy."

"I'm not kidding when I saw that I love you Shouyou." Kenma said with a straight face and blush still dusted on his cheeks. "And Kuroo, kinda likes you too. We want to try and date you."

"Me? Y-you both want to..." Shouyou stared at them, his eyes practically popping out of his head. "I-I...uh...I...Bathroom." Shouyou sprinted out of his chair and made a beeline to the bathroom. His stomach twisting.

Kuroo immediately got up and followed him, Kenma in tow.

"Shouyou."

"Shou, wait up."

Shouyou slammed the door behind him and slumped against the door. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his face felt all hot. Kuroo lightly tapped at the door, trying to coax Shouyou out.

"Shouyou, please come out. Let us explain to you."

Shouyou took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He tried to wrap his head around the thought of two people falling in love with him. So...t-that made them poly...like Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Tobio were. H-he could understand that much, but the part with them wanted to try and date him? Now that was something Shouyou was 100% clueless about. Who would want to date someone like him? Furthermore, he had two people that wanted to date him him. Shouyou couldn't tell if he was happy or scared, but he sure as hell knew he was a little scared inside. 

Those two didn't know his past, well maybe Kenma because the puzzle wasn't hard to put together, but still. Shouyou didn't know how they would take it and how they would respond. He could hear their voices in his head telling him that they would change their minds about him if they even found out. Shouyou hugged his legs and pulled them tight to his chest.

"Shouyou. Please open the door. We want to talk to you." Kenma said in his small and calm voice. Shouyou could feel the rapt of their fist vinrate against the door. He rested his face on his knees and let out a small sigh. He knew that he needed to talk to the both of them eventually and he would get an earful from Tobio if he didn't. Shouyou also couldn't ignore the fact that he felt so...fuzzy inside. The thought of two people thinking that he was good enough for them to date? It felt good, real good. 

Shouyou took a deep breath as he stretched his legs out in front of him, leaning against the door. Shouyou closed his eyes and started to count down in his head, forcing himself to get up once he got down to one. He was so distracted counting that he didn't hear the two arguing in loud whispers just outside the door. He also didn't hear the sound of the doorknob click and suddenly Shouyou was being tipped back. He let out a little peep before he smacked the back of his head onto the floor. The door being held wide open by Kuroo who was staring down at him with wide eyes.

"Oww..."

"Oops.."

"Kuroo!!"

Kenma instantly kneeled down and cradled Shouyou's head in his hands, rubbing soothingly through his wide orange hair.

"Are you okay?" Kenma asked as he leaned forward to get a look at Shouyou. With a little wince, Shouyou let out a small yes. He slowly raised himself to sit up as he rubbed the back of his head. Kenma came up behind him and rubbed his back. 

"I thought I told you that was NOT a good thing to do?" Kenma scolded as he looked up at Kuroo with a cold glare. Kuroo looked down with a shrug, a sheepish grin on his face. 

"I didn't think he was pressed up against the door like that. Sorry." Kuroo offered as he knelt down to rub the back to Shouyou's head, his hand cradled over Shouyou's own. "You okay, Shouyou?" 

Shouyou looked up at him and a small smile spread across his face. He could feel the warmth of Kuroo's hand radiating to his own. Kuroo moved his hand to cup Shouyou's cheek when he took too long to answer. Shouyou': cheeks went bright red again when Kiroo'/ hand moved his head to look up at the older man.

"I'm okay." Shouyou squeaked as he felt his face go hot again. 

Kuroo smiled as he nodded, his thumb rubbed Shouyou's cheek for a brief moment before he pulled away. Shouyou could feel himself yearn for Kuroo to keep his hand there. He mentally smacked himself for thinking something like that, he barely knew the guy and just yesterday he wanted to punch Kuroo's beautiful face.  

"Do you help getting to the living room?" Kenma asked as he watched Shouyou get up on unstable legs. 

"It's okay. I think I can get there." 

"Kuroo get some ice." 

Shouyou slowly went over the the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh. His head started to have a dull throbbing sensation, but it wasn't in pain. The moment Kuroo pressed a small ice pack to his injured head, it started to feel a lot better.

"Thanks Kuroo" Shouyou mumbled as he held the ice pack to his head. Kuroo smiled as he took a seat on the reclining chair across from the couch. Kenma sat at the opposite end of the couch, his body turned toward Shouyou as he watched him.

"I-I'm sorry I ran off like that." Shouyou spoke quietly in the silent living room. Kenma and Kuroo shook their heads at the same time. Shouyou almost found it comical but he suppressed a laugh. 

"I...I was just a little overwhelmed, that's all. I'm just getting used to the idea of someone wanting me...for me." 

Shouyou didn't hear Kenma crawl over to the couch but suddenly he felt arms wrapped around his shoulders and a head resting nest to his. Shouyou felt like he was about to cry, he felt a true sense of love. Not the friendship kind, nor was it the familial kind, but the true love that someone has for another person. Shouyou couldn't lie that he had dreamed of this moment. He relished in the feeling of Kenma's arms around, the warmth shared between them, and the small breaths that was coming from Kenma. 

"It's okay." Kenma muttered. Shouyou tried his best to hold back his tears but he felt one slide down his face. It must've fell onto Kenma's arm because he felt Kenma lift his head. A thumb came over a wiped a tear from his cheek and Shouyou could feel a few more roll down his skin. 

"I-I'm sorry." Shouyou mumbled as he gripped Kenma's arms around him and chocked back a sob. "I-I don't know why I'm crying." 

Kenma chuckled as he planted a small kiss onto the top of Shouyou's temple. "It's okay. Y-you look cute." 

Shouyou leaned into Kenma, a slightly nudged him. "Liar" 

They both chuckled as he cuddled in closer to each other, almost forgetting that Kuroo was in the room until the older man cleared his throat. 

"You guys are cute as fuck." 

Shouyou and Kenma chuckled again as they turned to see Kuroo blushing at the sight of them. After their laughter died down, Kenma had moved his arms so that they were no longer around Shouyou's shoulders but around his chest. Shouyou had slung his arm around Kenma's shoulder and leaned their heads together. 

"So..." Shouyou started. "We have a mutual understanding?" 

"Plus a Kuroo." 

"Oh yeah, we can't forget about that." 

"So what happens now?" Kuroo asked as he got up to get himself a glass of water. Shouyou shrugged as he thought. What does happen now? Kenma likes Shouyou, Shouyou likes Kenma and Kuroo likes Kenma and Shouyou, all to top of Kuroo and Kenma dating. It was a little complex. 

"So both of you like me. That's the baseline. But I only like Kenma...for now."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "For now? I mean, I'm not saying I don't like the idea of you liking me back, but I thought you hated my guts." 

"I think I was more jealous, now that I think about it. I was jealous of your relationship with Kenma and how close you too seem. I mean I'm an idiot to not think that you're hot as fuck." 

Kuroo came over and leaned over the couch, making Shouyou turn in head to look up at him. "Really now?" 

"Yeah, super hot. When i forst saw you, I wasn't sure if I wanted to punch or kiss your face." 

"You're cute, Shouyou. You know that?" Kuroo mumbled as he booped Shouyou on the nose. 

Shouyou just wrinkled his nose and smiled. "But really, what does happen now?" 

"I guess it's up to you Shouyou." Kenma offered as he brushed a stray hair from Shouyou's face. Shouyou looked between both of them and nodded. 

"O-okay." 

* * *

 "Shouyou! Shouyou!" Tobio bounded into Shouyou's office, his breath labored as he held the door open with his arm outstretched. Shouyou blinked up at him from his desk chair, a few papers in his hands. In all his years of friendship with him, Shouyou had rarely seen Tobio this frantic and excited in his life. Shouyou chuckled as he shook his head, his friend could be so weird sometimes. 

"You literally just clocked in. Why the fuck are you so energetic in the morning?" Shouyou asked, then his mouth quirked up into a shit-faced girn. "Is it 'cause you got laid? I mean, I would never guess you to be the type to be all hyper after sex but whatever."

"What? No!" Tobio exclaimed but then his eyes cast down to look at the floor. He shifted his feet a bit as he mutter, "I mean yes I did get laid. But! That's for another day."

Tobio redirected the conversation as he shut the door behind him and walked up to Shouyou's desk. He put his hand down to lean forward, looking Shouyou in the eye. "What the fuck was up with the text this morning?" Tobio asked with a huff. 

"All I said was. ' _I got amazing news._ ' Yet, you're acting like we had won the nationals or something." Shouyou chuckled as he spoke. Honestly it wasn't something too crazy to talk about so he didn't understand why Tobio was being fussy about it. 

"Well yeah. But then you refused to tell me. And I...I guess I'm just really happy for you if it's amazing news." Tobio offered as he smiled, a little bashful. Shouyou smiled widely at his best friend. He could be so sweet sometimes.

"Awww, Tobio. You're so cute. No wonder Oikawa and Iwaizumi love you." 

Tobio blushed almost instantaneously. He tried to speak but his words were a spluttering mess.

"Wha-N-no! They-I...!!"

"Yeah sure. Anyway, do you want to hear the good news or?" Shouyou asked with a smirk. 

"Yes!" Tobio shouted. Shouyou widened his eyes, still not understanding why he was so keen to know.

"Well I have gotten myself a boyfriend."

"Not two?" Tobio asked with a quirked brow. Shouyou shook his head as he swiveled a bit in his chair, a grin on his face. 

"Not yet." 

Tobio tiled his head to the side as he quirked his eyebrow. "Okay?" 

Shouyou shrugged. "I don't want to date both of them just yet, you know. I would probably spontaneously combust. Plus I haven'tgotten to know Kuroo." 

"Ah. I mean just the other day we wanted to sock Kuroo in the face." Tobio said with a small frown. Shouyou nodded in agreement. He had talked it over with Kenma and Kuroo for a solid two hours. They talked about a lot of things. How the relationship was going, how Shouyou would fit into it, what they wanted and what they didn't. But in the end they left it all up to Shouyou to decide how he wanted to start their new relationship.They had agreed on easing him into everything and were comfortable going at Shouyou's pace. Shouyou knew that he didn't want to overwhelm himself, so he asked to start with Kenma.

"I'm currently dating Kenma right now. We actually have a little date later tonight." 

Tobio raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, that's pretty cool. So then what happens with Kuroo?" 

"Kuroo is still dating Kenma but me and him are just starting as friends right now until I get to know him more." Shouyou said with a small smile, then he shrugged. "I'm attracted to him, to say the least, but I don't want to rush." 

Tobio let out a little 'Ah' as he pulled all this information into his head. "So, you're all pretty chill?" 

"Yep! Everything was cleared and I'm still a little shocked." Shouyou confessed, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

"You're welcome" Tobio said smugly. Shouyou's blush diminished as he glared up at Tobio. 

"You're welcome, my ass. You let a complete stranger take me home!" Shouyou squawked as he threw his hands into the air. Tobio shrugged with his arms lifting up as well. 

"He wasn't a complete stranger."

"Technically he was! You're lucky that everything turned out okay or you would have a volleyball shoved up your ass right now." Shouyou threatened as he pointed a finger at Tobio. 

Tobio put his hands up in front of him for defense. "I'm sorry I did that. Won't ever happen again. But I had a feeling that everything would be okay." 

"You're lucky I trust your judgement." Shouyou murmured as he ran a hand through his hair. He let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "Alright, we got work to do."

Tobio nodded as he waved a hand and bid Shouyou goodbye for the mean time. He left the door open as he walked out and Shouyou looked up just in time to see Kenma walking up to the door frame. He leaned on it and gave Shouyou a smile. 

"Hey" 

"Hey" 

"How's work?" Kenma asked as he walked in. Shouyou shrugged and leaned forward to rest his arms on his desk. 

"It's better now that you finally showed up." Shouyou could see the blush creeping across Kenma's face. Kenma had a small smile tug at the corner of his lips as he stared at Shouyou. 

"Yeah, Kuroo made me late. He fell asleep on top of me and I was stuck for almost half an hour." 

Shouyou stifled a laugh as he pictured tiny Kenma trapped under Kuroo's muscular body. Kenma frowned as he watched Shouyou scoff into his hand, he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Shouyou looked up and pretended to pout as well.

"I'm sorry." Shouyou said in a slight baby-voice. Kenma sighed and shook his head, undoing his arms and leaving them at his sides.

"We still good for tonight?"

Shouyou nodded as he grinned widely. "Let's meet outside the building around six? The meeting might get pushed so I don't know if I can get out at the same time as you."

Shouyou said dejectedly. Kenma nodded as he walked around Shouyou's desk. Shouyou looked up as he felt Kenma lightly cradle his hands around his cheeks. Shouyou closed his eyes as he felt a pair of soft lips touch his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Kenma blushing and smiling down at him. 

'Work hard' was all Kenma muttered before he turned around and left Shouyou's office without another word. Shouyou was left with his face burning and heart racing. He swiveled his chair to its normal position in front of his computer before he buried his head in his hands. Shouyou let out a muffled scream as his heart clenched at the image of Kenma's face. God, he was go fucked. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the work day.

* * *

**

Kenma tapped his foot as he waited outside the office building. His gut twisting slightly at the thought of having a date with Shouyou. It wasn't a bad feeling hehad just felt super anxious since it would be their first official date. Kenma really didn't want to fuck up but he felt like he would, even though part of him knew that there was absolutely nothing to worry about. He let out a deep sigh as he grip at his satchel strap that pressed against his chest. He bit his lip as his eyes roamed around to find the familiar redhead walking out of the elevator. 

 Kenma smiled as he watched Shouyou try to find him as well. Once Shouyou caught his gaze he waved frantically at him and called out his name. Some people in the lobby looked at Shouyou and stifled some laughs behind their hands. Kenma couldn't help but find it a little funny too, he was acting like a child but in such a cute way. 

"Kenma!!" Shouyou bounded over to him and jumped him with his arms outstretched. Kenma took a step back as he hugged around Shouyou gingerly, his balance knocked off kilter. 

"H-Hey." Kenma murmured into Shouyou's soft orange hair. Shouyou pulled back and smiled like a thousand suns as he let out a little laugh. Kenma smiled back as they slowly pulled apart.

"Ready to go?" Shouyou asked as he slowly took Kenma's hand into his own. Kenma stiffened as he felt the warmth radiating from Shouyou's small hand. He relaxed quickly and threaded their hands together, much like he would whenever he held Kuroo's hand. They walked out of the building while Shouyou told Kenma about his work day. Kenma listened silently as continued to make their way out to the parking lot. 

"And then! They had me doing three different sets of numbers and, oh my gosh, did my head hurt a bit after that." 

Kenma chuckled as he begrudgingly let go of Shouyou's hand to start the car. Shouyou slid into the passenger's seat as he watched Kenma fiddle with somethings in his car.

"You're car is pretty cute." Shouyou mumbled as he watched the little cat on the dashboard bobbling it's little arm up and down.  Kenma chuckled before he started to drive off to the restaurant.

Once at the little restaurant they sat themselves in a corner booth as they picked up their menus. Kenma watched Shouyou browse the menu from over his own, he watched as Shouyou's facial expression changed within seconds. He would go from concerned, to interested, to curious at the drop of a hat. Kenma chuckled quietly from behind the menu and instantly Shouyou looked up at him. 

"What?" Shouyou asked, clearly aware that Kenma had been chuckling at him. Kenma shook his head as he muttered 'It's nothing' 

Shouyou put his menu down and pouted like a child. "No, no. It can't be nothing if you're chuckling. You rarely laugh at anything." 

Kenma pressed his lips together, Shouyou got him there. Kenma set his menu down and let out a small sigh with a smile on his face. 

"I was laughing at you." Kenma said with a blush. Shouyou pouted a little more, crossing his arms over his chest. He scrunched his face as he spoke through his pouty lips.  

"What were you laughing about?"

"How adorable I find you." Kenma said straight faced as he looked back down at his menu. Although he couldn't see, he could tell that Shouyou had a deep blush on his face. Kenma could feel Shouyou's feet shifting under the table and brushing up against his. He moved his foot so that it was resting between Shouyou's legs, their calves pressed up against each other. Shouyou looked at him and his blush got deeper and he watched Shouyou shove his face into the menu just as the waiter came over. 

Kenma laughed lightly as he watched Shouyou mumble his order with a bright red face, his eyes not even making eye contact with anyone. The waiter left and Shouyou no longer had something to hide behind. He fiddled with the napkin on the table and bit the inside of his mouth. Kenma shifted his leg under the table, moving it slowly so that it rubbed along Shouyou's lower thigh. 

"K-Kenma, what are you doing?" Shouyou muttered, his eyes looked down under the table. 

Kenma shrugged as he pulled out his phone and started to play one of his games. "Kuroo does it all the time. And...I-I'm kinda in a mood." 

Kenma had the urge to be in constant contact with Shouyou. He blamed Kuroo for the urges to do things that he would normally never think of outside of the bedroom. He wanted to touch Shouyou, kiss him till there was no tomorrow and make him feel so high that he would never want to come down. 

Yep. This was Kuroo's fault.

Shouyou whimpered under his breath as he felt the tip of Kenma's shoe slowly rub a little higher. How did Kenma know that his thighs were a weak spot? 

"A mood?" 

"Yeah. A...mood. I blame Kuroo."  

Shouyou slowly picked up the hint as he nodded, a small bite at his lip was all he had to do to let Kenma know they were on the same page. Kenma slowly retreated his foot back, much to Shouyou's discontent. 

"But don't worry. I'll wait till we get home." Kenma muttered as he slipped his foot back to where it was resting between Shouyou's calves. Shouyou nodded as he pulled the drink menu from the little holder. Kenma could feel Shouyou's leg bounce in anticipation, he smiled at the thought of both of them wishing the food would come faster. They were hungry and not only in the literal sense. 

* * *

Shouyou was sitting on his couch as he waited for Kenma to be done in the bathroom. He could feel his hands shaking and his mouth felt so dry. What in the world was wrong with him? He had dreamed of being with Kenma, just the thought of dating him had sent his heart fluttering. But now he was a shaking mess at the thought of actually having his dreams come true. He heard the toilet flush and water streaming from the faucet. Shouyou let out a long sigh as he turned the T.V. on to help calm himself down. 

Shouyou wasn't even sure why he was so nervous, it was not like they decided to go and have sex. He just invited Kenma back to the house to watch a movie and possibly sleepover. But it must have been the anticipation and the fact that he wasn't sure if Kenma would be okay with his situation. It must have been the thought of Kenma dejecting him the moment he heard Shouyou's secret. Shouyou tried not to think of the worse, tried to push them out of his head as he heard Kenma walking back into the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" Shouyou said as he leaned his head over the back to the couch to watch Kenma come around. Kenma pursed his lips as he thought, he slipped right next to Shouyou and pulled his knees up to his chest as he leaned into Shouyou. 

"Maybe...Pirates of the Caribbean? Or is that too long?" Kenma suggested. Shouyou hummed as he thought, it was already nine at night and if Kenma was thinking of going home then that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Well are you going to go home or stay over?"

"If you don't mind, I was thinking of staying." Kenma said as he smiled up at Shouyou. With a nod Shouyou slipped his arm around Kenma's shoulder.

"Yeah, then pirates it is."

As they started to watch the movie Shouyou could feel Kenma press closer to him. He could hear his own heart pounding in his chest. He never pinned Kenma as a 'Netflix n/ Chill' type of guy, although Kuroo seemed to type so it must have grown on Kenma. Shouyou felt Kenma's hand on his knee, a warm and comforting presence. But once he felt it starting to move closer and closer upward, it felt like a searing hot clamp.

"Uh...K-Kenma?" Shouyou mumbled as he put his hand on Kenma's

"Oh...s-sorry. I didn't mean to do something like that without asking." Kenma said as he slowly pulled his hand away. "I'm getting ahead of myself"

Shouyou smiled as he gripped Kenma's hand so that he couldn't pull away completely. He turned to Kenma as he squeezed around Kenma's hand. Shouyou took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts, he then shook his head and smile at Kenma to let him know that everything was okay.

"I-I...no, it's okay. I-I mean, ask if it's okay, but I know you know that. B-but it's just that...I have something important to say. I don't know how you'll feel about this but..uh" Shouyou bit his lower lip, gosh it was so difficult to say out loud. Kenma was patient though, bless him. He stared at Shouyou with his golden eyes, but never said or looked impatient. He waited till Shouyou was ready while he gave him a reassuring squeezes from his hand.

Shouyou scolded himself for acting like a blubbering mess. 

_Just say it already!!!! The worst he can do is walk out...okay that's not what we want. But still! There is a chance that he is super okay with it. Kenma has always been a chill person, he's not like those other people. O-okay, we'll count down and just say it._

_One..._

_Two..._

_Wait, what are we counting to? Uh...Four. Okay!_

_Three...._

_Four!!_

"I...I'm trans." Shouyou blurted out as he gripped onto Kenma's hand tightly. His eyes closed as he avoided any eye contact with Kenma. He eased his grip on Kenma's hands but he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. Shouyou couldn't tell what was going on but he felt Kenma shift a bit. 

 _Shit, he's getting up to leave I just know it._ Shouyou could feel his face heating up as he tried not to cry. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead, just like they did earlier at the office. Shouyou suddenly burst into tears as he felt Kenma wrap his arms around his head and pull him into a hug. Shouyou gripped at the back of Kenma's shirt as he whimpered into Kenma's shoulder, leaving wet stains. 

Kenma had squeezed his arms around him once more when Shouyou started to calm down. He slowly moved himself to sit up as he wiped his eyes and grabbed a few tissues on the coffee table. 

"I-I'm sorry." Shouyou whispered after he blew his nose. Kenma shook his head as he wiped a few remaining tears on Shouyou's face. 

"It's okay. I know already." 

Shouyou whipped his head to look at Kenma with wide, blood-shot eyes. "Huh?" 

Kenma smiled sweetly was he ran is fingers through Shouyou's hair. "The story of that little girl who grew up to be Aki." 

Shouyou smiled when he realized that Kenma remember that story. Kenma actually understood what Shouyou had been trying to say back then. He leaned into Kenma and hugged him again, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kenma's neck. 

"Thank you..." Shouyou mumbled. He heard Kenma hum as he continued to run his fingers through Shouyou's hair. Shouyou started to press kisses into Kenma's neck, lightly sucking as he kissed in a lazy manner. One of Kenma's hands snaked around and rested on Shouyou's side and soon Shouyou felt Kenma's fingers start to rub into his skin.  

Shouyou lifted his head up, moving closer to Kenma's ear. He latched his mouth onto the soft earlobe, he giggled as he felt Kenma shudder and let out a shaky breath. Shouyou let go and moved his mouth to Kenma's ear to whisper.  

"You still in that mood? Because I am." 

Kenma shuddered again, his fingers gripped even harder onto Shouyou's side. Shouyou watched Kenma nod as he moved his head to face Kenma and pressed their lips together. Kenma shifted a bit on the couch so that he could place Shouyou in his lap. Kenma wrapped his arms around Shouyou, his hands moving up and down on his back.  Their mouths molded together as they kissed, passion increasing by the second. Shouyou let out a peep with he felt Kenma slip his tongue in, warm and pleasing in his mouth. 

Shouyou hummed into the kiss as he lightly tugged at Kenma's hair and started to grind on Kenma's crotch. Kenma bucked his hips up to meet Shouyou while his hands massaged at Shouyou's sides. 

"S-shouyou." Kenma breathed as he suddenly pulled away. Shouyou hummed in question as he looked down at Kenma with lidded eyes. Kenma slipped his hands into the back of Shouyou's shirt. His fingers lightly grazing his skin. Shouyou shuddered at the touch as he pressed light kisses on Kenma's lips wanting to taste his mouth again. 

"S-shouyou. Uh-" Kenma started as he pulled back again. Shouyou looked down at him with wide eyes that time, a little confused and concerned. 

"W-what's wrong?" Shouyou asked as he eyebrows upturned. Maybe Kenma as having second thoughts? B-but he knew Kenma wasn't like that. Shouyou told himself to shut up as he massaged the back to Kenma's neck. "D-did I do something wrong?" 

"What? No. I-I was just wondering if you were okay with me uh..." Shouyou watched Kenma's face slowly grow a blush. His eyes diverted their gaze as he looked down at the floor. Shouyou quirked an eyebrow as he took Kenma's face lightly in his hands, making him face him. Kenma looked at Shouyou and pouted slightly. Shouyou chuckled as he pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

"I-I'm okay with you Kenma. Why wouldn't I be?" Shouyou said with a small as he pulled away. 

"N-No, I didn't mean that, even though that's good to know. But, I'm taking about me...uh...e-eating you out?" Kenma mumbled as he diverted his gaze again, looking at the T.V. this time. Shouyou almost dropped his hands down in mild shock. He could feel his face getting red and hot. Shouyou swallowed around nothing as he thought about Kenma between his legs, his tongue inside him. Shouyou shuddered as he let out a shaky breath. He gripped Kenma's face and made him face him.

"Y-you want to do that?" Shouyou mumbled as he felt his face get hotter. Kenma nodded, his face going redder as well.

"M-may I?"

Shouyou looked down at Kenma's pleading eyes and he felt his crotch grow warmer. Shouyou nodded and muttered a yes as he gripped Kenma's shoulders and started to grind down on the bulge that had formed. Kenma hummed at he kissed down Shouyou's neck as he slowly pressed him down onto the couch. Shouyou's eyes fluttered as he looked up at Kenma. He bit his lip as he watched Kenma lick his lips as he eyes roamed around his body.

Kenma hiked Shouyou's legs up and around his hips, so their crotches pressed up together. He then slipped his hands into Shouyou's shirt, feeling the warmth of his bare skin. Shouyou breathed as even as he could as he felt Kenma's soft skin against his own. He had closed his eyes to only focus on the feeling, but then opened them with Kenma's hands stopped.

"I-I...what about the binder?" Kenma asked in an unsteady voice, clearly trying not to freak out from a new found nervousness. Shouyou smiled sweetly up at him to ease his worries.

"It's okay. You can just leave it on for today. You can touch, I don't mind it,it doesn't bother me as much today." 

Kenma nodded. "O-okay, then I can take off your shirt?" 

Shouyou nodded as he bit his lip. Kenma took the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifted hit over Shouyou's head, with a little help from Shouyou. Kenma let Shouyou move it out of the way as he removed his own shirt. They both stared at each other, relishing at the sight of their naked torsos. 

Kenma leaned forward as he ran his hands higher on Shouyou's chest, he squeezed at the small mounds that formed under the binder. Shouyou just blinked as he watched Kenma moving his hands around hos body. His crotch felt wave after wave of heat. Shouyou let out a sigh when he felt Kenma's hands come down to the top of his pants. 

"C-can I?" Kenma asked as he played with Shouyou's waistband. 

"Y-yeah." Shouyou mumbled as his face heated up again. He could feel his crotch pulse as Kenma started to undo his pants, unbuttoning the top and sliding the zipper down. Kenma tugged them down a bit to expose Shouyou's dark blue briefs. Kenma bit the inside of his lip as he dragged his hand to the waistband of Shouyou's underwear. Shouyou let out a puff of air as he felt Kenma's thumb press into the top of his crotch, right at his clit.

Shouyou lifted his hips and ground back into Kenma's thumb as he rubbed up and down on his clit. Shouyou let out a little hum of a moan as Kenma pressed a little harder, his clit growing a bit from the stimulation.

"Y-you okay?" Kenma asked as his other hand rubbed along Shouyou's upper thigh. "Want me to take it all off?"

Shouyou nodded. "P-please, Kenma. It's tight."

Kenma nodded as he let out uneven hum. He tugged harder at Shouyou's pants, along with his underwear. Shouyou folded his legs upward as he let Kenma slip his pants and underwear off his legs completely. Shouyou shuddered as he felt a cool breeze hit his warm crotch. His walls clenched around nothing as his groin pulsed. Kenma helped Shouyou put his legs around his legs again.

Shouyou felt a little embarrassed as the position spread him a bit, exposing more than he thought. He didn't even had time to shave or wax, not that he gave a fuck, but the smoothness was heavenly and he wanted to show off a bit. 

He looked away as he felt Kenma's hands run upwards on his thighs. Shouyou sucked in a breath when he felt Kenma's thumb back on his clit. 

"I-I forget that you don't dye your hair, but now I'll never forget." Kenma mumbled as he moved his thumb even lower to Shouyou's folds. Shouyou's pussy clenched as he felt Kenma's thumb so close to his wet hole.

Kenma slowly pulled away and brought his thumb up to his mouth. Shouyou's eyes watched in fascination as Kenma ran his thumb along his lower lip then sucked it into his mouth. He let out a small hum as he pulled his thumb out with a wet pop. 

Shouyou whimpered at the thought of that mouth being on him soon. As he thought in his own little world,?Kenma shifted back onto the couch. He leaned forward and moved his legs back so that he was on his stomach. He pulled Shouyou's legs over his shoulders. Shouyou automatically linked his ankles together as he secured Kenma in. Kenma gripped at Shouyou's ass to anchor Shouyou's hips down. Shouyou looked down at Kenma with a hooded gaze. His lip between his teeth while Kenma licked his lips. 

"Ready?" 

"Y-yes." 

Kenma nodded and leaned his head in. He darted out his tongue and licked a stripe up Shouyou's folds. Shouyou let out a shaky breath as he felt Kenma's warm and wet tongue touch him. Kenma ran his tongue in the same motion a few times before he latched onto Shouyou's clit and sucked. Shouyou sucked in a breath, his thighs clenching as Kenma's tongue licked while he sucked.

Shouyou moaned behind tight lips. Suddenly he felt Kenma move his mouth away and Shouyou let out a whine. He looked down at Kenma with furrowed eyebrows. 

"A-am I doing this right?" Kenma mumbled. Shouyou couldn't help but snort. Kenma was so cute. He nodded as he reached down, silently asking Kenma to sit up to meet him. 

Kenma moved and trapped Shouyou's head between his arms as his hands propped his up in either side. They met halfway and their mouths pressed lightly. Shouyou pulled away and cringed a bit, the taste ot himself was weird. 

"S-sorry." Kenma mumbled as he saw Shouyou's reaction. 

Shouyou shook his head and pressed another kiss up to Kenma's lips. 

"You're doing fine. You just taste tangy, it's weird." 

"O-oh..." Kenma said, followed by a light chuckle. He kissed Shouyou again then moved back down. Shouyou sucked in a breath as he felt Kenma's mouth back on him. Shouyou felt his thighs tense again as Kenma's tongue prodded around his wet entrance. 

Shouyou looked down to see Kenma's golden eyes trained on him. Shouyou almost gasped at how intense Kenma was staring, his mouth surprisingly still working. 

Shouyou stared back, wondering why Kenma was looking so intently. But then he realized that Kenma seemed to need constant reassurance that he was doing okay. He also realized that Kenma must've rarely been a top when he had Kuroo. 

"I-it's good. Really good." Shouyou breathed as he rocked his hips into Kenma's lips. 

Kenma hummed and Shouyou felt even hotter at the vibrations. 

"D-do that again." Shouyou moaned as he reached down to rub his clit. Kenma hummed again and mouthed even more at Shouyou while his tongue started to push past his folds. 

"Y-yeah. Good. G-good boy." Shouyou praised. And Kenma moaned into Shouyou. Instantly another lightbulb went off in Shouyou's head.

"K-kenma?"

Kenma looked up, his mouth ceased movement.

"N-no, don't stop. I-I was just wondering. Do you have a praise kink?"

Shouyou saw a faint blush form on Kenma's cheeks. He thought so, it was obvious with Kuroo calling him kitten and being very soft toward him. Shouyou could guess that Kenma liked hearing good things towards him, especially since he had such high anxiety.  

"Hehe, I knew it. Y-you're such a good kitten." Shouyou whispered as he ran his fingers through Kenma's hair. Kenma hummed into Shouyou again and pushed his tongue into Shouyou. 

"Ah, y-yes." 

Shouyou's hips rocked on their own. He could feel himself getting a little closer to the edge. He started to move his hands around his clit again. Kenma did his best to move his tongue as deep as he could, slurping at Shouyou's wet folds. 

"I-I think I'm close, Kitten." Shouyou mumbled as his body seized up a bit. Kenma pressed his face closer and pulled Shouyou's hips forward. One of his hands came up to spread Shouyou wider as he prodded and pressed his tongue against him.

"Oh God yes. I-I'm gunna co-" Shouyou's body tensed up, his hand stilled and he shuddered. The shudder rippled through his body as he rock his hips and let out deep breaths. 

Kenma ate him out all throughout his orgasm. Shouyou hummed at the overstimulation, his body quaking once it got too much and he started to pull away from Kenma. With one last lick along his folds, Kenma pulled away. He licked his lips and wiped some of Shouyou's juices around his mouth with his shirt that was on the couch. 

"W-was it good?" Kenma asked again. He bit as his lip as his hand started to rub at his own crotch. His eyes staring down at Shouyou's wet folds. 

Shouyou nodded as he let out a breathless 'Uh-huh'. Kenma nodded, his breath hitched as he started to rub his dick through his jeans.  Shouyou opened one eye and smiled at he watched Kenma tease himself. His body was too floppy to move but he lazily waved a hand to get Kenma's attention. 

Kenma looked over at him as he continued to touch himself. Shouyou's licked his lips seductively before he spoke. 

"L-Let me help." 

Kenma nodded shyly, his face red as he slowly unzipped his pants. He sighed as some pressure on his dick as released. Shouyou signalled him to move forward. Shouyou shuffled himself back so that he could sit up and make room for Kenma to half stand, half kneel in front of him.

Kenma placed one leg on the ground to help him stand up. His other leg was on the couch, his knee pressed into the cushion. 

Shouyou pressed his hands to Kenma's back. Making him scootch forward so that his crotch was up in Shouyou's face. Shouyou leaned forward and pressed his nose to the bulge in Kenma's red briefs. He heard Kenma let out a deep sigh as his dick twitched. 

Shouyou mouthed at the small wet spot that formed. Kenma sucked in a breath above him and lightly touched the top of Shouyou's head. Shouyou removed his mouth and replaced it with his hand. He started to stroke the outline of Kenma's cock as he looked up at Kenma. 

"You want a reward, Kitten?" Shouyou teased, his thumb pressed into the tip. Kenma nodded, he breathed out a yes as he bit the inside of his cheek. Shouyou chuckled as he moved his mouth back and hummed. 

He started to kiss upward onto the patch of skin just above Kenma's groin. He started to tug Kenma's underwear down at the same time. He sucked a hickey onto Kenma's skin as he tugged Kenma's pants and underwear down past his ass. He left them too hang right at Kenma's thighs. 

"S-Shouyou..." Kenma breathed as his dick sprung free and almost bobbed Shouyou in the face.

Shouyou had pulled back just in time and stared at Kenma's cock. It was average size, but because Kenma was a smaller man it looked bigger. Shouyou swallowed as he thought about it being in his mouth. 

"A-are you okay with this?" Kenma questioned. 

"M-more than okay." 

Shouyou pressed a small kiss onto the tip, a bit of pre-com smeared onto his lips. He looked up at Kenma and slowly licked his lips. Kenma's eyes widened as his face burned. 

Shouyou giggled as he took Kenma's cock into his hand and started to lightly stroke. 

"You're adorable." 

Kenma let out an incoherent sound as he watched Shouyou take the tip into his mouth. Kenma let out a shaky breath as he felt his dick get harder. 

"Mm, show goo" Shouyou said with Kenma's cock still in his mouth. Kenma whined as his hips bucked. Shouyou hummed as he felt Kenma's cock hit the back of his mouth for a brief moment. Shouyou gagged and pulled his mouth off. 

Kenma's eye widened as he pit a hand on Shouyou's cheek. While Shouyou coughed a bit more. 

"Oh m-my God. I'm sorry"

Shouyou chuckled as he shook his head. Kenma's worried look was met with Shouyou's smiling one.

"I-It's alright. I was just surprised is all." Shouyou kissed Kenma's inner palm before he moved it to his head so Kenma could play with his hair. Shouyou start to just suck at the tip again. 

He then sucked the most of Kenma's cock as he could into his mouth and sucked around it. His tongue rubbing along the underside. Kenma's hand gripped at his hair as he felt wet warmth around him. 

Shouyou stroked Kenma's base as he bobbled his head. One of his hands went to Kenma's ass and he lightly smack it before gripping and rubbing it. Kenma squeaked but let out a slight moan. 

"Goo?" Shouyou asked around Kenma's dick. He looked up to see Kenma nod. Shouyou did it again and felt more pre-cum spill into his mouth. Wet slurping sounds filled the room and Kenma's hips started stuttering a bit. 

"I think I'm going to cum..."

Shouyou hummed and he started to move his hand and mouth faster. He felt Kenma's cock twitch in his mouth and suddenly he felt warm liquid squirt down his throat. Shouyou instantly pulled his face away just to have Kenma spurt some more cum into his face. Shouyou gasped as he closed his eyes and involuntarily swallowed the cum in his mouth. He held Kenma's cock limply in his hand as it twitched and started to become flaccid. 

Kenma breathed deeply as he sat himself down on the couch. He chest rose and fell as he tried to calm his racing heart. Shouyou slowly opened his eyes and thanked the gods above that it only landed on his mouth and chin. He made a face as he searched for his shirt to wipe himself off with. 

"Cum is kinda gross when you think about it..." Shouyou mumbled as he felt some of it smear across his cheek as he wiped it. Kenma let out a lazy 'Uh-huh'. 

"K-Kuroo, h-he would sometimes come inside me and it would be such a pain to clean." 

Shouyou made a face again as he let out a small laugh. "Ew..." 

Kenma nodded with a smile. He didn't notice that Shouyou started to reach over to clean him up as well. He gasped as he felt the soft cotton of Shouyou's shirt around his limp, yet, sensitive, cock. Shouyou wiped off the cum that had gotten on his thighs. He cleaned him up before pressing a little kiss on Kenma's cheek. 

"I'll be right back." 

Kenma nodded as he watched Shouyou leave to the bathroom with a sway of his hips. Shouyou clicked the door shut behind him when he entered the bathroom. He let out a small sigh, his chest heavy and his brain fuzzy. Oh God was he so fucked. He loved every moment of it, his heart was still racing in his chest. Shouyou went over to the tub and grabbed a small towel. He replayed moments in his head as he dampened the towel with warm water. He started to clean the mess between his legs and the cum that might have still been on his face. 

He could feel his face heat up, not from the towel, but from the image of Kenma's golden eyes gleaming as he looked up between Shouyou's legs. He could believe he had just done that. A dream he had been having for the past few months finally came true. On top of the fact that is crush, turned lover, didn't give a shit about him being trans. Shouyou felt like crying again while he washed his hands and placed the towel on the rack to dry. 

Shouyou stepped out of the bathroom and went over to his bedroom to get a change of clothes. He raked through his closet and found a comfy pair of sleeping pants and a plain shirt. He pulled out a graphic tee and some old basketball shorts for Kenma to use. He grabbed some underwear for them as well before he went back into the living room. He found Kenma slouched on the couch, his head dipped low as he let out even breaths. Shouyou thought he was asleep till he saw him shift a bit and his head lifted up as he head Shouyou walk back into the living room. 

Kenma's eyes drooped as he tried to take the clothes from Shouyou but his body wouldn't let him move. Shouyou chuckled as he placed his change of clothes onto the couch and held the clothes for Kenma between his knees. 

"Alright, let's get you out of those pants." Shouyou grabbed onto the waist of Kenma's jeans and tugged them off his legs. Kenma was able to kick them off his feet. When he tried to reach and get the clothes from Shouyou, he saw Shouyou pull away. 

"Let me, you look really tired." 

Right on cue Kenma yawned loudly. Shouyou scoffed as he took the pair of underwear from between his knees and started to shuck them up Kenma's thin legs. He smiled when Kenma lazily lift his hips up so Shouyou could slip the briefs right around his hips. Shouyou then took the shirt and maneuvered Kenma's arms into them with only a little bit of difficulty. He pressed a kiss onto Kenma's forehead when the shirt slipped over his head and fit him just right. 

Shouyou heard a small hum come from Kenma as he slipped the shorts onto him as well. He looked up to see Kenma's eyes barely open as he pouted his lips for a kiss. Shouyou let out a giggle as he quickly put his own clothes on and snuggled up into Kenma who had just enough energy to lay himself down on the bed. Shouyou squished himself close to Kenma and pulled at the soft blanket that draped over one of the couch sides. 

"Thank you." Shouyou whispered into Kenma's chest. 

 


	9. All Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A FEW MONTHS INTO THE RELATIONSHIP OF SHOU N KENMA. Soo yeah no Kuroo...YET. hehehe.  
> ALSo, kuroo is such a daddy like wtf. Like i bet when he gets older he has that serious daddy vibe.

Shouyou let out a deep sigh of relief as he threw the last of his stupid pad into the trash can. Shouyou still got periods at least once every three months, he didn't like it but his doctor said that it was something that he had to deal with for now. Shouyou didn't really mind it but it was hell when it came, he was so angry all the time. He knew he drove Kenma up the wall when he started yelling about something stupid. He also ate like every five seconds and it was bad for Kuroo, who always had snacks hiding around the house. Shouyou always seemed to find it and baffled Kuroo when he came home to find Shouyou munching on his half eaten bag of chips that were high up in a cupboard. 

Shouyou chuckled at the thought while he washed his hands. He walked out of the bathroom and went into the living room of Kuroo and Kenma's apartment.

"I'm _finally_  done. Goddamn, it's been a long week." Shouyou slumped onto the couch next to Kuroo, who was doing some paperwork for the tattoo shop. Shouyou sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his palm. He rested his hands over his head and shifted his eyes over to Kuroo. Shouyou smirked at how sexy Kuroo looked with his glasses on, using them to easily read a packet of papers. 

"I always thought that those papers weren't for the shop." 

"Why?" Kuroo asked with a quirked smile. 

"'Cause I believed that tattoo shops were all just 'bout doing people's tattoo's and whatever. Not boring ass paperwork." Shouyou mumbled as he shifted closer to Kuroo so that their thighs were touching. Shouyou leaned is head to the side, almost resting it on Kuroo's bicep as he tried to read what was on the paper. Kuroo turned his head slightly to see Shouyou's lips pursed as he squinted his eyes. 

"How long have you seen me do this work?" 

"I dunno, I remember you had done some when I first started dating Kenma." Shouyou said with a lazy shrug. Kuroo hummed as he went back to his papers. 

"How long ago was that?" Kuroo asked with an amused smile. Shouyou peered up to the cieling in thought, counting off on his fingers. 

"Five...no six months." Shouyou proclaimed as he wiggled six fingers in front of Kuroo with a goofy smile on his face. 

Kuroo let out a huff of a laugh as he flipped the next page. Shouyou was so weird sometimes and he loved it. Kuroo's feelings for Shouyou only blossomed the more Shouyou hung out at the apartment with him and Kenma.

Shouyou could easily tell from the loving smiles and caring stares that Kuroo would send his way. For a few weeks, Shouyou had been thinking of, _finally_ , asking Kuroo to be his boyfriend too. However, he kept himself back for some reason. It might have been nervousness, but it also could have been because Kenma was always with them. It wasn't like Shouyou didn't want Kenma there, he just wanted it to be a special moment between him and Kuroo. When Shouyou had confided in him about his worries, Kenma was more than understanding about where he was coming from. 

Shouyou knew that Kuroo and him hadn't started off on the right foot when they met and he wanted to rewrite that. Within the months of dating Kenma, Shouyou and Kuroo had constantly flirted with each other, had longing touches, and playful teasing that lead to unspoken heart flutters. But for some reason it was never anything beyond that. Shouyou felt like they were walking on egg shells around each other whenever Kenma wasn't there. Shouyou tried to take the flirting a step furthur but he seemed to get turned down by Kuroo. Something would come up and distract them or he would pull away after some time.  

Shouyou had plans for Kuroo, _naughty_  plans, but then his period came and messed it all up. Shouyou was left to do nothing but wait it out and now he was finally free of that bloody prison. On top of the added bonus that Kenma had been called into work. So it gave more privacy to them.

Over the weeks of Shouyou's brewing plan, Kenma had been aiding Shouyou in how to please Kuroo. So when the moment came for Shouyou to make his move, he would be skillfully prepared.

And here Shouyou was, as he leaned close to Kuroo and made cute faces while he pretended to read all the bullshit that was on the pages.  

"You're so cute Shouyou." Kuroo murmered as he shook his head. Shouyou let out a little giggle as he finally rested his head on Kuroo's bicep. He could feel Kuroo stiffen a bit but relaxed as he returned focused on his paper work. Shouyou watched him for a few minutes, working himself up to do something more _risque_ with Kuroo. Since he had been on his hell week, Shouyou was able to practice a bit more with Kenma. It also kept him away from sexual activites for _way_ too long and Shouyou was pent up. 

Shouyou shifted his seat on the couch so that he could lie down on his back and rested his head onto Kuroo's thigh. Kuroo glanced down at him and gave him a quetionable look through his glasses that tinted in the light. 

"What? I'm tired." Shouyou turned his head to look at Kuroo as he shrugged with a smile. Kuroo shrugged back as he went back to his work. Shouyou smirked when Kuroo looked away, no matter how hard Kuroo tried to be cool, Shouyou always noticed when he blushed. 

"N-nothing, but if you're really tired then go to bed. I doubt my leg is comfortable." 

"You're kidding! Those old volleyball days made your legs really good for sleeping on." Shouyou praised as he snuggled his head further up Kuroo's thighs. Kuroo cleared his throat as he eyed down at Shouyou before distracting himself again with work. Shouyou frowned once Kuroo wasn't looking at him anymore. Normally Kuroo would pet his head and say something about his soft locks. Or he would make some crude comment like how Shouyou should do something while he's down there and brush it off as a joke. But Kuroo said nothing as he continued to work and Shouyou knew that Kuroo hated doing that stuff, so why was he ignoring him this time? It wasn't a big deal nut it surely was a little off, maybe his paperwork was more important this time.

Shouyou shurgged the thought out of his head as he decided to stretch his arms over his head so that he brushed against Kuroo's crotch with one of them as they layed out on his thighs. If Shouyou felt a little warm bulge under his arm, he said nothing about it. He tucked his legs together so they were bent at the knee, showing them off a bit in Kenma's old volleyball shorts that came just short of the small swell of his ass. Shouyou was fully aware that Kuroo loved how his legs looked in those shorts. Kuroo had openly told him about it all the time. Since Shouyou's arm were raised, it also lifted his shirt a bit to show a thin strip of light skin that always made Kenma beg silently for more. Shouyou sighed as he shifted so that his shirt moved a little more. He rubbed his arms on Kuroo's body and felt the little bulge become not-so-little anymore.

Kuroo's legs shifted a bit as he kept observing Shouyou, he would cast down of his eyes from time to time and they didn't fail to catch Shouyou's attention. He knew Kuroo was patiently watching Shouyou's little show but was trying his hardest to ignore the siren's sex call. After a while Shouyou moved to his side so that his back was to the couch and he was no longer looking at Kuroo. Shouyou decided to wait it out even longer, just to torture Kuroo. He knew that Kuroo would work as long as he could and wouldn't dare move if Shouyou started to nap on him, so that's what he did. Shouyou _really_ was tired and if he was going to execute his plan he needed some sleep at least, even if it was ten minutes. 

"Well, I'm gunna nap for a bit." Shouyou murmered as he shifted a bit to get more comfortable. He heard Kuroo let out a small noise in acknowledgment as Shouyou had moved his arms so that they were tucked under him, using his hands as extra comfort on his head. He made sure that his ass was on display and his shirt was still showing some skin. He could feel Kuroo's eyes on his as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

 Shouyou slowly woke up to a deep sigh and a shift under him. He blinked his eyes open as he let out a short yawn. He thought that Kuroo was trying to move to get up but he wasn't. Shouyou turned his head and grinned up at Kuroo when he noticed that Kuroo was looking at him with those eyes that would be directed at Kenma before they made out. He had taken off his glasses, nothing shielding his sharp eyes from Shouyou's body.

Shouyou stretched a bit, as he turned onto his stomach and rested his cheek on Kuroo's thick thighs. Kuroo had leaned back into the couch and had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at Shouyou. His eyes flickered over to Shouyou's ass that was out there for him to just touch. 

Shouyou smirked as he wiggled his ass a bit, snapping Kuroo from his trance. Kuroo shifted a bit in his seat as he ran a hand through his crazy hair. Shouyou bit his bottom lip as he smiled up at Kuroo, his arms outstretched across Kuroo's legs again. 

"What are you doing?" Kuroo asked with a small smirk, he unfolded his arms and lifted Shouyou's head slightly with a forefinger under his chin. "You know how bad I wanted to rub my hands on that ass?" 

Shouyou shrugged as he moved his head back slightly and bite down on Kuroo's finger. "Well why didn't you?" 

"I just like watching. Plus the paperwork was also something I couldn't leave for a taste of ass." Kuroo answered back as he pushed his finger into Shouyou's mouth. Shouyou hummed around his finger, sucking on it lightly before pulling off of it. 

"Oh really now?" Shouyou pressed as he licked the tip of Kuroo's finger. 

"Uh huh." Kuroo hummed as he put his slim finger back into Shouyou's warm and wet mouth. He turned it so that the pad of his finger was able to graze the roof of Shouyou's mouth in a slow pace. Shouyou shuddered as he hummed around Kuroo's finger, sucking around it while it played with the roof of his mouth. Shouyou moved Kuroo's finger and started to lightly bite on it again, he leaned forward to take it all into his mouth then pulled away as he bit along Kuroo's finger. Shouyou pulled his mouth off his Kuroo's finger again and nuzzled his cheek against Kuroo's thigh.

"T-touch me Kuroo. I _know_ you want to." He whispered while he raised his hips off the couch and wiggled them. Kuroo let out a shaky sigh as his eyes moved down Shouyou's body. Kenma had told Shouyou that Kuroo liked to be teased a lot and craved for fleeting touches here and there. So while he moved his hips, Shouyou rubbed his fingers into Kuroo's thighs, just squeezing. 

"C'mon. I need it bad." Shouyou mumbled into Kuroo's thigh as he squeezed around Kuroo's leg again, moving his hands a little higher. Kuroo whined in his throat, his eyes pressed closed as he bit his bottom lip. Shouyou's hand felt so hot against his sweatpants, enough to heat his skin. Shouyou could see Kuroo's bulge come back and he smirked slyly into Kuroo's thigh. Shouyou wished Kuroo wasn't wear sweatpants or else he would be sucking hickies onto his legs. Shouyou sighed and moved his hands up to squeeze around Kuroo's hard cock that hid under his sweatpants. Shouyou loved the fact that Kuroo never weared underwear whenever they're home. 

"Shouyou, don't tempt me. I won't k-know what to do." Kuroo mumbled as he leaned his head down to look at Shouyou with hooded eyes. Shouyou wiggled his hips again, enticing Kuroo further. Kuroo groaned and his hand finally rested on Shouyou's ass with a sigh. Shouyou hummed and rubbed the outline of Kuroo's cock in time with Kuroo's hand that was rubbing along his round ass cheeks. Shouyou sighed as he tugged the front of Kuroo's sweatpants, non-verbally asking for him to move it.

"Y-you sure?" Kuroo asked as he rested his other hand on the top of Shouyou's head and ran his fingers through the soft locks. Shouyou hummed as he nuzzled Kuroo's upper thigh, he could feel the warmth radiating from Kuroo's body and he sighed, nuzzling again.

"I've been wanting to suck your fat, _thick_ cock for a while now." Shouyou mumbled, thinking back to the time where Kuroo slid behind him to grab something on the top cupboard and he felt Kuroo's cock press against his back. Shouyou had constantly thought about how big Kuroo must be if he could feel it so easily, despite the fact that Kuroo wasn't even hard at the time. Shouyou had dreamed about it too when he was napping with Kenma and dragged Kenma into lazy touching when he awoke with a strong urge to get off.  

Kuroo pulled Shouyou from his little reminiscing when he lightly pinched Shouyou's ass, causing him to squeak and look at Kuroo with a small pout. Kuroo chuckled as he rubbed the same spot to soothe it before gripping at the soft flesh again.  

"Really now?" Kuroo asked with a smirk as he reached down to grip his clothed cock. Shouyou bit his lip with a smile as he nodded, pawing at Kuroo's pants. Shouyou could feel his heart beating with anticipation. He wanted to  _so bad._

"Come on, show me." 

Kuroo gripped the outline of his cock and squeezed, he smirked down at Shouyou. "Why should I?" 

Shouyou whined, now it wsa Kuroo's turn to be a fucking tease. Shouyou nudged Kuroo's hand, that was still resting on his cock, with his nose. He pouted up at Kuroo, patting Kuroo's hand to move so that he could just pull Kuroo's pants down himself. Kuroo's other hand came down to move Shouyou's away as he shook his head, a lazy smirk spread across his face. 

"Oh no you don't, little crow. _Beg_ for it, show me how bad you want it" 

Shouyou pouted harder, his eyebrows upturned as he gripped at Kuroo's hand. He lowered his head and bit as one of Kuroo's fingers, grazing the warm skin with his tongue as he maintained eye contact with Kuroo's dark eyes. He could see Kuroo swallow around nothing as he tried to maintain his stoic face but was slowly losing to Shouyou's seductive stare. 

Shouyou pulled off, leaving a string of saliva that easily broke. He peered up at Kuroo with his amber eyes and bit his lip before speaking. He gripped around Kuroo's hand a little harder as he rested his chin on top of their hands. Shouyou continued to pout as he spoke. 

"Please, I want to see your _big_ cock. I want to play with it, please...daddy." 

Kuroo almost choked when the last word fell from Shouyou's (assumed pure) mouth. Shouyou had felt Kuroo's dick twitch from the space that he was able to touch. Kuroo had let out a whispy groan once he heard Shouyou say it. He let out an airy chuckled as he looked down at Shouyou; he moved the hand that was on his cock to Shouyou's cheek. 

"That's right baby. That was very good, you can touch it now." Kuroo murmured while his thumb stroked Shouyou's soft cheek. Shouyou leaned into the touch as a silent thank you as his hands dove straight from Kuroo's aching erection.

"I'm gunna punish our little kitten when he gets home. Ruining our pure angel crow with such dity language." Kuroo cooed. His hand moved up to Shouyou's soft, bright hair and he played with it as he watched Shouyou eagerly shimmy his sweatpants down to his thighs. Kuroo almost laughed at the face Shouyou made once he laid eyes on his cock. It was a subtle change, but Shouyou's eye widened enough to be noticable. A small lick of his tongue to his bottom lip hadn't gone unnoticed as well.

Shouyou ran his palm up Kuroo's thick cock before he wrapped his hand around it, only able to hold half of it in his small hands. Shouyou's mouth was almost salvating at the idea of Kuroo's cock, finally, laid out in front of him. 

"You like my cock, baby? Everything you dreamed it would be?"

Shouyou swallowed as he nodded, gripping at Kuroo's cock a little harder. Shouyou looked up at him as he started to stroke it at a languid pace, squeezing as he did so. Kuroo hummed and ran his fingers through Shouyou's hair in encouragment. When Shouyou's hand would reach the top of Kuroo's cock, he'd squeeze around the head before slowly dragging his hand back down. Kuroo let out a groan everytime, his hips twitching into Shouyou's hand. 

"Your hands are so good." Kuroo sighed with a smile on his face. "How about that mouth of yours? Wanna suck daddy's cock too?" 

Shouyou let out a groan as he nodded, his body shivered at the thought of that thickness stretching his mouth around it. Shouyou felt a wave of heat drift to his hips and between his legs. Shouyou breathed slowly when he moved his head closer to the head of Kuroo's dick. Kuroo watched as Shouyou stuck his tongue out and ran it up the head, lapping up some of the precum that collected at the tip. Shouyou and Kuroo shuddered at the same time from the feeling. Shouyou continued to keep his hand moving at a slow pace as he came to lick at Kuroo's head again, feeling the warmth of Kuroo's cock on his tongue. 

"That's it, keep doing that. Then take it into that pretty mouth of yours."

Shouyou obeyed like he was born to do it. He shifted a bit so that he could take the tip into his mouth. Since Shouyou was on his stomach with his head in Kuroo's lap, he had to turn his head to the side so that he could bring Kuroo's cock to his mouth. Shouyou's small hands tilted Kuroo's cock so the head was pointing more towards his mouth. He stroked it a bit, watching precum spill down before he collected it with the flick of his tongue. Kuroo couldn't help but groan again when Shouyou finally took him into his hot _wet_  mouth. Shouyou sucked lightly around the head as he flattened his tongue under Kuroo's cock. Shouyou moaned around the girth as he sunk his head a little deeper. 

"Oh God, Shou. Your mouth..." Kuroo sighed as his hand when back into Shouyou's hair. Shouyou hummed around Kuroo's warm cock and felt it twitch in his mouth, a small spill of precum fell into his mouth. Shouyou sucked and swallowed around it as he started to slowly bob his head in time with his hand that got the rest of Kuroo's cock. Kuroo did his best to keep his hips grounded on the couch as he watched with a hooded gaze as Shouyou sucked around his thick cock that stretched his small mouth. Shouyou could feel Kuroo's eyes trained on him and it urged him to suck harder, take him deeper and moan around him a little louder. Kuroo groaned when Shouyou tried to take him deeper, his mouth hollowing and his breathing becoming steady. Kuroo felt the tip of his cock hit Shouyou's throat and he groaned when Shouyou gagged slightly but kept going. 

"Holy _s-shit_..." Kuroo muttered as Shouyou let Kuroo's cock go down his throat. He could feel the warm clench of Shouyou's throat when he swallowed around him. Kuroo gripped around Shouyou's hair, trying not to buck his hips with much trouble. Shouyou's throat felt so tight around his cock that Kuroo felt like he could cum just from that. Shouyou started to bob his head and Kuroo felt the slide of his cock going deeper down Shouyou's throat. He was not aware that Shouyou was able to deep throat his large cock, not even Kenma was able to do this, but then again Kenma never liked the feeling of deep throating. Kuroo opened his eyes to look down at Shouyou and saw that his face was so fucked out. It was flushed red, eyes hodded and glazed over as he mouth let drool slide down the sides. Kuroo let out a groan, his hips bucked up on their own and slid his cock further into Shouyou's mouth. 

"F-fuck." Kuroo bit his lip as Shouyou groaned around his cock again. His small hand squeezed around Kuroo's base as it continued to rub along the rest of his shaft. Shouyou continued to take Kuroo for a little while longer. His legs started to rub together as Shouyou tried to get some friction for himself. Having Kuroo into his mouth had gotten Shouyou all hot and bothered, but he wanted to please Kuroo first. Although, the longer he took Kuroo into his mouth, the more Shouyou felt himself get _so wet._ Shouyou groaned as he shifted his legs again, trying to release some feeling from between his legs but it only spurred him to get even more aroused. 

Shouyou didn't want to pull off of Kuroo's cock but he slowly do so and let out a gasp when he pulled off completely. Kuroo groaned again as he looked at Shouyou's face, wet with drool and so high on arousal. Shouyou bit his lower lip and tugged at Kuroo's shaft. 

"D-daddy..." Shouyou said with a rough whisper, his throat used from Kuroo's cock. Kuroo looked down with a hooded gaze as he continued to run his hand soothingly through Shouyou's hair.

"You're doing so good baby." 

Shouyou hummed, licking up Kuroo's shaft as he held it with his hand, leaving wet kisses as he moved back down his cock. Shouyou moved back to the now soaked head of Kuroo's cock and sucked around it, feeling more salty precum enter his mouth. Shouyou slowly pulled off with a pop and went back to stroking Kuroo again. He looked up at Shouyou with helpless expression, he rubbed his thighs together again as he bit his lip. 

"Daddy?" 

"What do you need baby? Are you getting aroused from daddy's cock?" Kuroo cooed softly as he ran his other hand over Shouyou's ass. Shouyou hummed as he nodded, mouthing at Kuroo's cock again and shifted his hips a little closer. 

"Want me to relieve you? Want my fingers in you?" Kuroo offered, moving his hand between Shouyou's legs and squeezing at the warmth that he felt. Shouyou hummed again, nodding his time. Kuroo hummed as well as he gave Shouyou's ass a little squeeze. 

"Move a little so daddy can reach you." 

Shouyou let go of Kuroo's cock with a small whine as he moved onto his side. He was facing Kuroo as he shifted his crotch a little closer to Kuroo. Shouyou was fully facing Kuroo's cock again, without having to strain his neck. Shouyou instantly latched onto the base of the shaft once he was able to. Kuroo moved his hand down Shouyou's exposed stomach while he made is way down to Shouyou's booty shorts. His fingers danced at the waistband, teasing Shouyou with his light touched. 

"D-daddy, please." Shouyou mumbled against Kuroo's cock, wiggling his hips as he did so. Kuroo chuckled as he slipped his hand under the shorts and his eyes widened as he flet nothing but bare skin. He assumed that Shouyou was wearing some underwear but apparently not. He could feel some slickness hit the back of his hand from Shouyou's jucies that stained his shorts. His cock twitched at the anticipation of touching Shouyou's  _soaked_ pussy for the first time.

"Naughty boy. You're not wearing anything? You soiled your shorts, so dirty." 

Shouyou whined around Kuroo's head as he sunk his head back down onto the shaft. Kuroo groaned as he pressed two fingers against Shouyou's swollen clit, it was  _so wet_ already. Shouyou moaned around his cock as Kuroo rubbed circles with his fingers. He slowly made his way down to Shouyou's slit, spreading Shouyou's fold away as he slipped his fingers in and was greeting with so much slick that he almost came from the feeling. Shouyou sighed around Kuroo's cock, finally getting some relief by Kuroo's slim fingers. Kuroo rubbed along his slit, putting some pressure as he glided his fingers through his wetness. 

"F-fuck, you're  _so fucking wet."_ Kuroo sighed as he pressed his fingers further between Shouyou's folds, feeling even more slickness that coated his fingers. 

Shouyou groaned around Kuroo's cock again and again as he twitched his hips onto Kuroo's fingers. Kuroo slowly moved his hand away from Shouyou's shorts, bringing it up to Shouyou's face and moving them in a scissor motion, showing the strings of his juices that were bring created.

"So beautiful." Kuroo mumbled. Shouyou whined as he sucked deeper on Kuroo's cock. Kuroo groaned before going back to Shouyou's wet pussy. "Can I remove these shorts?"

Shouyou pulled off and muttered a breathy 'yes' against the tip before taking it back into his mouth and a sigh. Kuroo tugged Shouyou's shorts down his thighs and laid his eyes on Shouyou's crotch. What struck him the most was how bright his pubic hair was, but not as bright orange as his normal hair. It was like the color of the sunset and Kuroo found it endearing to say the least. But the sight of the slick that painted between Shouyou's legs was something else. If Kuroo could get harder, he would have at the sight of Shouyou's wet folds that shone in the living room light. Kuroo bit his lip trying to supress a moan. He let out a muffled noise at the back of his thoat, running his fingers along the wet flow in a slow pace. 

With a moan around Kuroo's cock, Shouou body shivered at the soft feeling that Kuroo's fingers were giving him. Shouyou hallowed out his cheeks again and started to take Kuroo further down while Kuroo started to slip in fingers into his folds again and tease at his soaked hole. 

"Damn Shouyou. C-can I put my fingers in you?" Kuroo sighed as he pressed Shouyou's entrace with the tip of his forefinger. Shouyou gazed up at him with hooded eyes as he nodded. 

"Yesh, pweas." Shouyou mumbled around Kuroo's cock. It twitched against his tongue, letting him know that Kuroo seemed to like when he did that. Shouyou hummed around Kuroo's dick again, earning a quiet moan for his efforts. Shouyou didn't fall far behind as he let out a moan around Kuroo when he felt Kuroo's slim fingers pushed into him, going deeper and deeper. Kuroo let out a sigh once he got most of his finger inside. 

" _S-shit..._ You're so tight around my finger." Kuroo mumbled as he started to pull his finger out and push it back in. Shouyou hummed around Kuroo again and started to suck a little harder. He lapped up at the tip, feeling more and more precum enter his mouth. Kuroo rested his middle finger near Shouyou's clit, adding more pleasure as he motioned his finger in and out of Shouyou's wet hole. The pace moved faster a faster the more they continued; soon Kuroo had two fingers digging into Shouyou, while Shouyou had Kuroo deep down his throat again. 

"Shouyou, s-shit I'm close.  _Fuck,_ you're so g-good for me." Kuroo muttered under his breath while his other hand smoothed around Shouyou's hair, running his fingers through the sun kissed locks. Shouyou moaned, leaning into Kuroo's hand as he swallowed around his dick. Kuroo felt Shouyou also tighten a bit around his fingers. Kuroo smiled down at him and curled his fingers slightly, rubbing along Shouyou's wet and bumpy walls.

Shouyou let out a muffled whine and Kuroo continued to rub inside him, making him shake and shudder. A soft ' _pap_ _pap_ ' of Kuroo's fingers inside his soaked pussy echoed in their ears. Shouyou sucked on Kuroo with an ernest as he felt himself get higher. He tightened around Kuroo's fingers, his thighs tightening as well as he involutarily moved his hips to meet with Kuroo. 

"I'm gunna come, Shou." Kuroo warned as he moved his fingers faster that had Shouyou whining, drooling, and moaning all over his aching cock. Kuroo could tell that Shouyou was close just by how  _fucked_ he looked around him. Kuroo let out a shakey groan, gripping Shouyou's hair tight between his fingers and coming down Shouyou throat. Shouyou didn't pull off right away, he swallowed some down before lifting his head up. Kuroo was still coming, thick streaks of his cum landing across Shouyou's lips and dripped down to his chin. Shouyou giggled as he smiled up at Kuroo, licking his lips and tasting more of Kuroo's cum. 

Kuroo chuckled with a sigh as he rubbed and pushed his fingers deep inside, wiping Shouyou's smile off his face and replacing it with suddenly airy gasps as Shouyou came. He let out a choked moan, his body seizing up and twitching as his walls clenched tightly around Kuroo's fingers that slowly moved in and out of him through his orgasm.

"Oh  _God._ " Shouyou mumbled against Kuroo's leg, shoving his face down in exhaustion once he came down from his high. Kuroo pulled his fingers away and slowly wiped them on the bottom of his t-shirt. His brain still a little hazy while he stared down at Shouyou's tired form. Kuroo sighed as he stroked Shouyou's hair and had a small smile spread on his face. As his brain cleared Kuroo realized what he had just done. This is not how he wanted things to go with Shouyou, he wanted to wait till they were official. He wasn't entirely sure how Shouyou felt about doing such intimate things with him. But then again Shouyou was the one who came onto him, Kuroo was torn apart between blaming himself or letting it go. 

Shouyou looked up at him with a small frown. "What're you thinkin' about?" 

Kuroo's eyes widened, his hand stopped moving along Shouyou's hair for a moment. Shouyou was a little worried at the fact that Kuroo hadn't responded right away. Shouyou lifted himself up and moved so that he was straddling in Kuroo's lap. He placed his small hands on either side of Kuroo's face and leaned forward to press a kiss onto Kuroo's lips. 

"What's wrong?" 

Kuroo just shook his head. "I-I was just thinking about...how we're not really official and I-I just felt like I'm over stepping. That you weren't ready for..." Kuroo flicked his fingers between him and Shouyou. "F-for us, yet." 

Shouyou smiled at Kuroo and pressed another kiss to his lips. He brushed some of Kuroo's bed hair out of his face before he spoke.

"You know I've been dropping hits for the past two weeks. From the ass slapping to the jokes that hinted to the fact that I was serious, which I was by the way. Plus, we've flirted countless times before and I just had your cock in my mouth. What does that tell you about how I feel about 'us'?" 

Shouyou saw that Kuroo couldn't help but chuckle, as he now realized how oblivious he had been for so long. Shouyou could tell that Kuroo had been walking around eggshells about where they stood and Shouyou thought that it was time for them to bond in the same way he does with Kenma. Over the months of dating Kenma, Shouyou realized how caring, how selfless, and how much of a gentleman Kuroo was. It made his heart flutter when Kuroo would carry Kenma to the bedroom when he fell asleep while working or playing video games. Or how he would remind Kenma to eat in case he was too occupied to remember. Shouyou wanted someone to take care of him like that (Not that Kenma wasn't a good boyfriend),he just wanted to feel like Kenma sometimes. Kuroo had slowly done some of that for him but seemed to hold himself back and now Shouyou knew why. 

"Shouyou?" Kuroo asked as he wrapped his arms around Shouyou's slim waist. Shouyou hummed as he blinked up at him with a smile.

"Well you be my boyfriend too?" 

Shouyou grinned brightly and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's shoulders, squeezing as he did so. "I'd love to." 

Kuroo captured his lips and they sunk into each other. Shouyou sighed into the kiss, slipping his warm tongue into Kuroo's wet mouth. He felt Kuroo's slim fingers brush along the skin under his shirt, lightly running the tips of his fingers on his warm skin, causing him to shiver slightly. After a while they just sat on the couch, petting each other's hair, skin, whatever they could get their hands on. Kuroo had closed his eyes as he ran his fingers up and down Shouyou's pale thighs. 

There was a nice silence between them but suddenly they heard a low grumble between them. Shouyou suddenly started to laugh at the noise Kuroo's stomach made. He pulled away and looked at Kuroo with a birght smile on his face. He presesd his small fingertips onto Kuroo's belly and giggled. 

"You want food?" Shouyou asked around a laugh. Kuroo just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as he pinched Shouyou's side, making him yelp. 

"Come on, Kenma might be home soon. Let's make him something to eat." 

* * *

 Kenma opened the door to his apartment with a light sigh. He was so tired from working on a day when he normally wouldn't, but suddenly he was a little more awake thanks to the laughter and playful chatter that came from the kitchen. Before he could see anything, he heard the blaring sound of their smoke alarm going off. 

"It's burnt now!!" 

"YOU were the one distracting me!" 

"Well sorry that you find my ass so plushy, kink master." 

Kenma dropped his backpack at the entry way and kicked his shoes hazardly before he almost slipped and fell as he made his way towards the kitchen. He was about to ask what happened however he stopped himself the moment he saw Shouyou bent over a section of the kitchen counter with his arms hung in front of him. His wrists were tied to one of the cupboard's handles by one of Kuroo's tie. His shorts were pulled down to his thighs as his soft, plump, bare ass stuck out. Kuroo was over on the other side of the kitchen counter fanning the smoke alarm till it stopped blaring. The fish in the frying pan was on a plate on the counter next to Kuroo, one side burnt and looked almost unedible. Kenma wrinkled his nose at the smell of burnt fish as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is it still good on the other side?" Shouyou asked, turning his head to see the fish on the counter. Kuroo took a fork out of one of the drawers and poked at the fried food. The fish looked pretty good on the inside depsite the blackness on the outside.

Kenma rolled his eyes at his boyfriends and cleared his throat to get their attention. Shouyou whipped his head around and tugged at the restrictions before he realized that it was just Kenma. The blush on his cheeks were noticable but he had a big smile on his face despite the compromised position he was in. 

"Kenma! You're home!" 

Kuroo turned around with the plate in his hand and a smile on his face. "Oh hey! We made you dinner." 

Kuroo moved over the table and placed the fish in the center. Plates and cups were placed so they could all eat together. Kenma's anger about their fooling around in the kitchen withered away at the thought of them making dinner for him. Kuroo went back to get their jug of water and utensils to eat with. Kuroo went over and poured water in everyone's glass then set the rest of table before taking a seat. Before he could do anything else Shoyou cleared his throat obnoxiously to make sure Kuroo heard him. 

"Excuse me! You're forgetting something." 

Kuroo smirked as he got back up and walked over to Shouyou. He draped himself over Shouyou's bent body, pressed his chest on top of Shouyou's back and breathed light puffs of air over his neck. Shouyou whimpered at the feeling of Kuroo looming over him, caging him in. 

"I'll let you go, only if you promise me that you will behave during dinner and not distract Daddy like you did when he was cooking?" Kuroo whispered in a raspy voice into Shouyou's ear. His small body shivered as he nodded, tugging at the restraints. 

"I promise. I'll be a good boy." Shouyou mumbled under his breath. Kuroo smiled and smacked Shouyou's ass, getting a small moan from him before Kuroo slipped Shouyou's shorts back over his ass and pulled the tie to free him. Shouyou fixed his shirt and shorts, stretching before he bounded to the kitchen table like nothing happened. 

"Welcome home Kenma!" Shouyou exclaimed as he pressed a big kiss onto Kenma's cheek and sat next to him. Kuroo chuckled and pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads as he rounded the table before taking his seat. As they ate in silence, Kenma took this time to notice at how Kuroo was staring at Shouyou with such a loving gaze and the way Shouyou blushed under Kuroo's stares. That never happened before, they would usually act confident and proud around each other, flirting non-stop. But now they were quiet and staring at each other across the table with linger gazes. 

"Something happen while I was gone?" Kenma mumbled as his bit into his food. 

Kuroo winked at him then kissed the air at Shouyou. 

"Let's just say that the plan worked. Now I can proudly say that I have two boyfriends." Shouyou said with a smile as he winked at Kenma.

There was nothing more to say for Kenma to get the picture. He felt a warmth spreading in his chest at the thought of them finally becoming whole. He had been dreaming of the day that he could finally see them all happy together and now it had finally come true. Kenma smiled as he continued to eat, looking at Shouyou then over a Kuroo. They didn't say anything more as they ate in a peaceful silence, but their heart cheering loudly in their ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO GET READY FOR ANOTHER OT3 CAUSE KAGOIZUMI (I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHAT TheY SHIP NAME IS CALLED. TOO COMPLEX) IS COMING TO TOWN. Im excited. LOL.


	10. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a surprise for Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE AND IM STILL FINISHING THIS :))))) WE're almost done with this lovely thingy and im kinda proud that i actually finished something LMAO. but anyway enjoy.

Shouyou didn't expect to see Kuroo's car to be parked right outside of the building. He slowly walked in mild confusion as Kenma walked a few step in front of him, completely normal and aware that Kuroo would be there to pick them up from work. Shouyou remembered Kuroo saying that he would be busy today with something, but now here he was, leaning against the side of the car as he looked at his phone. He had clearly been waiting for a little while.  

However, what struck Shouyou the most was the fact that Kuroo was not in his normal v-neck shirt, jeans and neatly cleaned sneakers. Today he was in a button down, the sleeves rolled up, and dark slacks with those nice Italian leather shoes he would wear whenever he had some business meeting. He looked like he worked at their tech company instead of being a tattoo artist; more like a tattoo lover thanks to the sneak peak of his tattoo sleeve slipping through. Shouyou loved the array of tattoos that Kuroo continued to accumulate over the three years that he spent with them. 

"W-why is Kuroo here?" Shouyou asked as he hurried up to walk next to Kenma, slipping their hands together as they made it over to Kuroo's car. Kenma just shrugged, with mild obliviousness, but Shouyou could see that Kenma was trying to hide the small smile that was tugging at the sides of his lips. Shouyou gave Kenma a little glare, trying to figure out what was going on. 

Kuroo looked up from his phone and spotted his two lovers coming towards him. He smiled and waved a hand in the air as they got closer. Kuroo pushed himself from the car and met them halfway. He first pressed a kiss onto Kenma's forehead before he turned his head and kissed Shouyou on the lips. 

"How're my two sugar plums doing?" Kuroo cooed in a mocking way, acting like a love sick fool that always made Shouyou laugh and Kenma cringe. Kuroo smirked as he put his phone in his pocket and took out his car keys, unlocking the doors. 

"Work was alright, me and Kenma are on a project together. They wanted their 'strongest' coder on the team. And their greatest PR rep." Shouyou reported as he slipped his messenger bag off his shoulders and placed in on the car floor in front of his legs before slipping into the passenger seat. 

"And the number workings of the project is pretty complex. I’m doing fine but if I wasn’t there, they would've had some incompetent person to put the numbers together. Then everything would be messed up." Kenma chimes in as he climbed into the back seat, shutting the door behind him and instantly resting his head on the window, his eyes drooping a bit. Kuroo chuckled as he watched the two of them talk about work as he drove away from the building. 

Soon the car fell silent as they drove into the night, Shouyou noticed that the didn't take a turn where they were suppose to on their way home. He furrowed his eyebrows as he turned his head to look at Kuroo, who was concentrating on the road. 

"How come we didn't turn that way?" 

Kuroo just shrugged, his eyebrows furrowing for a quick moment before they smoothed back out, as if Kuroo caught himself in the act and tried to make sure everything seemed normal. Shouyou gave him a dull stare as he frowned. 

"We've been together for three years now, I think I know when you're lying." Shouyou stated as he crossed his arms and looked out the windshield, trying to place where they could be heading to. 

Kuroo pouted as he let out a small sigh, "Damn, I knew you should've drove tonight Kenma, he knows me too well." 

"He knows me too." Kenma mumbled from the back seat. Kuroo looked in the rear view mirror for a moment to look at Kenma. 

"But you have a better poker face than me, like right now, your face could've fooled him." 

All Kenma did was shrug as he yawned a bit. "Just hurry up I'm hungry." 

Before Shouyou could say anything he turned to his window to see that they had pulled up to one of his favorite restaurants, he gasped as he pressed his face into the window. 

"Oh my gosh! We haven't eaten here is forever. Is something going on? It is my birthday? Is it your birthday?" Shouyou asked in one breath as he turned to look at Kenma who was looking down at his phone. 

"You know my birthday isn't for another few months, and we already celebrated your birthday almost a month ago." Kenma said as he continued to look down at his phone. 

"But still! What if you guys wanted to celebrate it again? Cause I'm just so special." Shouyou suggested as he let out a chuckle. Kuroo scoffed with a chuckle that followed as he pulled the car into a parking spot. 

"Sure, Shouyou, think it's a birthday celebration again. We can get a free cake or something." Kuroo smirked as he stopped the car and shoved the key in his pocket. Shouyou let out a loud 'whoop' as he opened his door and jumped out excitedly. He linked arms with Kenma the minute he got himself out of the car as well. Kuroo followed close behind them as they made their way into the restaurant. 

One of the waiters came up to them at the podium, "Table for three??"

"Actually, we have a reservation under Kuroo Tetsurou." Kuroo said before Shouyou could nod at the waiter, he turned to look at Kuroo who didn't meet his gaze but smiled nonetheless. Shouyou turned to look at Kenma who was staring at the pictures on the wall. 

"What are you not telling me?" Shouyou said as he pressed up closer to Kenma's side, nudging his nose against the soft hairs that fell around Kenma's ear. He heard a little huff of breath as they walked over to their table but Kenma kept his lips shut. Shouyou pouted as he slid in the booth after Kenma and looked up at Kuroo who sat across from them. 

"You still not going to tell me why we're here?" Shouyou questioned as he leaned his head against Kenma's shoulder, who was looking down at his phone again. Kuroo just shrugged, lacing his hands in front of him and placing it on the table. 

"Do I need a reason to take my babies out on a date?" Kuroo's voice rough a low as he hooded his eyes and stared at Shouyou. With a red blush on his cheek, Shouyou looked away with a smile on his face. He decided to focus on the game Kenma was playing on his phone and drop the subject altogether. 

Soon they ordered their food, talking about different things as they waited on their meal. Shouyou and Kenma spoke more about work and Kuroo added little things here and there about his job as well. When food arrived they dug in without a second thought, Shouyou talking about how he had been starving since lunch. 

"I told you to eat that leftover sandwich I had in the fridge." Kenma chided as he scooped up some of his pasta. Shouyou just shrugged as he shoved rice and meat into his mouth. Kuroo chuckled, taking his time with the fried fish on his plate. 

"Slow down, Shou. You don't want to choke on food, when you got something better to choke on." Kuroo teased, taking some of Shouyou's meat from his plate and chewing with a smile on his face. Shouyou turned red again as he slowed down, chewing slower and making sure not to stuff his face. The rest of the night went by quietly, the three of them to busy with food to talk too much. A waiter came by and took their plates once they were finished.

"Any room for dessert?" The waiter asked, stacking the plates up. Shouyou looked between the two and smirked.

"It's my birthday actually! You still do the free cake things right?" Shouyou asked hopefully, he would be severely disappointed if his favorite restaurant let him down on his not-birthday. 

"Of course, chocolate cake sounds good?"  

Shouyou nodded, "Thank you!" 

Kuroo scoffed as he leaned back in his seat. "I'm dating a liar." 

"I'm dating a liar" Shouyou mocked, as he made a face before letting out a small laugh. Kuroo smiled back before he reached forward and took hold of Shouyou's hand that was resting on top of the table. Shouyou raised an eyebrow as he intertwined their fingers. 

"Shouyou, you should come home with us tonight. I wanna give you another birthday present." Kuroo said, voice think and husky. Shouyou blushed for the third time that night, he rubbed his thumb across Kuroo's knuckles. 

"S-sure..." Shouyou said, voice drifting when he saw the cake coming his way. He pulled away from Kuroo and gasped, face wide in a smile. A small lava cake was placed in front of him with a lit candle and chocolate syrup on top of the plate that spelled "Happy Birthday" 

"Ah! Thank you!" Shouyou said as he waiter placed the bill on the table. 

"You're welcome, enjoy the evening." 

Shouyou dipped his spoon into the cake and watched the insides ooze out onto the plate. He squealed with excitement as he shoved the spoon in his mouth and felt it melt. He sighed happily and spooned another one but this time he reached over the table to Kuroo's awaiting mouth. He watched as Kuroo ate off his spoon, his tongue slipping out to lick some chocolate that lathered onto his lips. 

Shouyou stared at the pink lips for a little too long, Kuroo noticing and licked his lips again. 

"Gross." Kenma mumbled as he watched Kuroo with a blank expression. Kuroo smirked as he did it again, facing Kenma fully. 

"Come on Kitten, I know you like it." Kuroo teased. Kenma just rolled his eyes and face Shouyou who was ready with cake on his spoon, holding a hand below it to make sure nothing spilled. 

"Say 'Ah' Kenma." Shouyou said as if he was talking to a baby. Despite the way his face shifted in slight cringe, Kenma opened his mouth to eat the sweet cake. His face changed as he scrunched up his nose. 

"Sweet..." Kenma mumbled as he started to gulp down water. Shouyou chuckled and eat again, shifting between feeding him and Kuroo. Soon the plate was done and the bill was paid. 

"Shall we get going? I gotta stop by my apartment first to get something before we head home." Shouyou said as he started to put his coat on. Kuroo frowned as he stopped himself from stepping outside the booth. 

"You can't get it tomorrow? I promised your not-birthday birthday gift and it's really good." Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Shouyou chuckled as he slid out of the booth. 

"I mean I could, you horny dog, but I might forget." 

"Well when we live together you won't need to worry about that anymore." Kenma said from behind him, standing with a set of keys in his hand. Two little cat key chains clinked together against the shiny new key that hung from the ring.  Shouyou turned around, his eyes wide as he looked at the key, shining in the light of the restaurant.  

"Wait what?" Shouyou's voice small as he looked down at the keys. Kenma stepped forward and pressed the keys into Shouyou's hands. Shouyou's hand shook as he held the key in his hands. 

Kuroo came up and wrapped his arm around Kenma's shoulder. "Shouyou, would you like to move in with us?" 

Shouyou could feel his face heat up and his eyes started to blur a bit as he stared down at the keys. "I-I, can't believe it. Oh my gosh." 

He had always dreamed about the three of them living together, over the past few months Shouyou felt an ache in his heart every time he wasn't sleeping between them. Every time he walked into his empty apartment he wanted to run over their their place. Shouyou never wanted to intrude and ask to move in, he felt like it would be a bother if he just barged in. But here he was, looking down at a key that was all his own, for a home just for the three of them. 

Shouyou brought his free hand up to wipe the small tears in his eyes, he smiled up at them and a laugh broke through. "I-I'd love to." 

Kuroo threw a celebratory fist into the air as he bent down to gave Shouyou a loud and wet kiss on the lips. Shouyou sighed happily as he gripped the key in his hands, pushing to kiss back a bit before moving to give Kenma a chaste kiss as well. Shouyou's chest clenched as he pulled away slightly from the two of them.

"Let's get outta here." Kuroo offered, they all walked to the car and settled themselves in. 

Shouyou looked down at the key, smiling down at the little cat figures that jingled next to it. Shouyou looked closer and realized that it was different from the key to their apartment, he wasn't aware that they had changed their lock. 

"H-how come this key looks different from yours?" Shouyou asked as they drove down the road. He realized that they were in a different part of town, more closer to the city part but still quiet and cozy like where Kenma and Kuroo currently lived. They pulled up to a drive way that was in front of a small one floor house with a very modern look on the outside. The windows were wide as they showed little sneak peaks of the inside of the house. The white wooden door had a plank like design that had open slits that allowed some view into the house as well. 

"Whoa, why are we here? Who's place is this." Shouyou asked, his breath taken by the beauty of the place. Kuroo turned the car off and opened his door. He looked back at Shouyou before he got out and smiled, not saying anything. 

"Stop. Don't do that. Are you seriously saying that we'll be living here?" Shouyou asked, his voice raised as he moved to get out of the car, Kenma right behind him. 

"This looks way better than the pictures." Kenma said as he walked up to the front door with Kuroo. Shouyou gaped at the exterior, clearly unsure about whether they were really seeing this. 

Kuroo pulled out a key and opened the door, flicking on the lights as he stepped in, toeing his shoes off and leaving them at the front. Kenma followed suit, looking around curiously. 

"Looks really awesome Kuroo. I thought we would be living in a disaster." Kenma teased as he passed Kuroo down the hall and into the living room space. Kuroo let out a fake laugh, walking back toward Shouyou who was stuck in the front door, too shocked to step into the beautiful home. 

"I had Oikawa help, that's why I was able to score a great deal on this place because he had his team do the interior for cheaper 'cause we're buds." 

"W-we...We're going to live here?" Shouyou asked, his voice cracking in disbelief. Kuroo chuckled as he lifted Shouyou up by the waist and brought him into the house. 

"Yes, babe. We're moving into here. It's a little closer to work for all of us and I got us a great deal." Kuroo explained again as he walked them down the hall to the rest of the house. He felt Shouyou squirm in his grasp as he walked into the living room. 

Shouyou finally shook from his stargazed look as he saw the living room, new furniture already set up and arranged neatly. A black sofa bed with an extended seat on its left side faced the wall that displayed a TV that was hook onto the wall, still needing to be plugged in. A few modern looking lamps were placed in the corners of the house, illuminating with a soft glow of yellow that aided the over head white lights that were on the ceiling.

"HWAAA!" Shouyou said as he finally started to get out of his shocked state. "Look at those lamps, and this little cute white desk. Oh and the bar table in the kitchen, I've always wanted that!" Shouyou exclaimed as he marched over there with a smile on his face. Kuroo smiled as he leaned against the small rectangular dinner table that was placed in the space between the kitchen and the living room. 

"Check out the bedrooms." Kuroo said as he held out his hand for Shouyou to take. Shouyou scrambled from the kitchen to take Kuroo's hand and lead him down the other hall that passed the living room. Three doors were lined up on the left side, while two doors were lined up on the right side. Kuroo pointed the the first door on the left. 

"This one is storage, the next two doors are empty rooms that we'll just keep as guest rooms. The first door on the right is a bathroom and the next door is the master bedroom. We only have a new bed in there now until we finally move everything out of the old apartment."

"AHH! So cool!" Shouyou yelled as he looked into every door down the hall. He finally stopped at their master bedroom to see Kenma laying on the plush looking bed with his phone held up to his face. Shouyou crawled into the bed, slipped between Kenma's spread arms and plopping his face against Kenma's chest. 

"Hi." Shouyou said with a smile as he lifted his head up, Kenma quickly looked down and smiled as well. 

"Hello." 

Shouyou giggled as he pulled away from Kenma and sat next to him, looking at Kuroo who was leaning against the door frame, smiling fondly at his two boyfriends. 

"So you like the place?" Kuroo asked as he walked over to the bed, crawling towards Shouyou and suggesting for him to lie on his back. Shouyou watched as Kuroo towered over him, placing his arms next to Shouyou's head, caging him in.

"Like it? I love it so much! I can't believe we're going to live here."

"It's all for you baby." Kuroo whispered as he pressed small, light kisses onto Shouyou's face, pressing his lips to Shouyou's cheeks, forehead, nose. Shouyou hummed, finding Kuroo's lips and kissing them slowly. 

"It's not just for me, it's for all of us." Shouyou said with a huff of a laugh as he pulled away from Kuroo.

"Mm, that's true. Well since it's for all of us, we might as well break it in since were already here." Kuroo said, trailing his hands down Shouyou's slim fit pants and sliding them back up to explore under the ruffled white button down that Shouyou had untucked during dinner.  

Shouyou gasped as he felt the light touches from Kuroo's fingertips trail up his body. His body shuddered as Kuroo played with his sensitive stomach, tensing and lifting to meet Kuroo's hands whenever they pulled away. 

"Do you want it Shouyou?' Kuroo asked as he took Shouyou's bottom lip between his own, kissing his again before pulling away just enough for Shouyou to respond with a breathy yes. Kuroo hummed happily as he continued to kiss Shouyou, moving his hands up and down Shouyou's sides. Shouyou gasped and Kuroo slipped his tongue in the warm mouth, instantly feeling Shouyou's warm tongue play around with his. 

They made out quietly, little moans and breathy sighs muted by each others mouths. Kuroo pulled away to take breather, his hands resting on Shouyou's hips. With another breath he turned to face Kenma who was still on his back and playing with his phone. He ran his hand up Kenma's leg, squeezing the inside of Kenma' thigh, just inches away from the clear hard on that Kenma was sporting. 

Kenma never really showed much arousal on his face, but just listening to his two lovers make out and have sex always made him horny too, although sometimes he liked to wait it out and this was one of those times. 

"Wanna join Kenma? Or just wait til I prepare Shouyou?" Kuroo asked, squeezing both Kenma's and Shouyou's thighs at the same time. Kenma looked down at Shouyou, who was smiling a bit before making a small kiss face at him. Kenma blushed and reached over to run his fingers through Shouyou's hair that had grown out a bit over the past few months. 

"I'll just wait, I need to finish this level anyway." Kenma said, resuming back to his game after he readjusted himself in his pants. 

Kuroo hummed, rubbing Kenma's thighs again. "You want me to take this off though, so its less uncomfortable?" Kuroo saw Kenma nod, he nodded back and reached over to unbutton Kenma's pants, reaching over to tug at the sides and signalling Kenma to lift his hips up. Kuroo dragged the pants down, leaving Kenma is a cute pair of boxer briefs that did nothing to hide Kenma's erection. 

Kuroo sighed as he tossed the pants on the ground. He turned his attention back to Shouyou who was splayed out in front of him, his legs had come to wrap around Kuroo's waist. 

"You want my loving, baby?" Kuroo purred as he gripped the top part of Shouyou's pants. Shouyou nodded, breathing out 'God, yes' as Kuroo pulled his pants down, revealing light blue boxer briefs that hugged Shouyou's body. Kuroo threw the pants on the ground next to Kenma's and started to work at the buttons on Shouyou's shirt. Shouyou dragged it off his shoulder and tossed it over his head as he watched Kuroo do the same to his own. 

"Keeping the binder?" Kuroo asked, fingers playing with the waistband of Shouyou's underwear. Shouyou pouted his lips in thought, they were getting a little uncomfortable, he knew that keeping them on wasn't a good idea. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and removed it slowly. 

"I don't want to get hurt with it on. J-just don't bring attention to them, please." Shouyou asked as he tossed it on the floor as well. Kuroo nodded, helping Shouyou lay down again as he started to kiss down Shouyou's neck. He stopped to suck on a particular spot, nibbled lightly and sucking harshly against the skin. Shouyou gasped as he felt Kuroo's hands slip under his boxer briefs, slowly making their way to his cock. 

Kuroo hummed against Shouyou's skin, "You're so hard, Shou. So dirty for me." 

Shouyou keened, lifting his hips up to make Kuroo touch him more. Kuroo rubbed just above his large clit, missing where Shouyou wanted him to touch the most on purpose. Shouyou whined as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck. 

"Kuroo, please, touch me." Shouyou breathed into his ear as he gripped some of his unruly hair. 

Kuroo did as he was told, taking two fingers and playing with Shouyou's cock, the sound of Shouyou's moans in his ear was heavenly. Kuroo dipped his fingers lower, just rubbing along the wet folds but never pushing a finger in. Over the past few months Shouyou had wanted just his ass penetrated, Kenma and Kuroo had no qualms about it and happily went along with Shouyou's request. 

"You love me touching you don't you baby?" Kuroo purred, running his free hand through Shouyou's hair. Shouyou let out another whine as he shuddered under Kuroo's touch. Shouyou let out shaky breaths as he rocked his hips again, grinding against Kuroo's nimble fingers. Kuroo took his fingers away, ignoring Shouyou's desperate whines. He slowly pulled away, reaching into his back pocket for a small packet of lube and two condoms. 

"You kept that there the whole time?" Shouyou asked a smirk on his lips as he stretched his arms over his head. Kuroo just smirked back, saying nothing as he torn open the lube and lathered it on his fingers. 

"I don't hear any complaining." Kuroo said as he towered over Shouyou again. Shouyou giggled as he stared up at Kuroo, a blush on his cheeks as he felt Kuroo peel his underwear down his legs He pulled them far enough to let Shouyou kick them off, then he tapped Shouyou's hip. 

"Show that cute ass to me." 

Shouyou could feel his arousal grow in the pit of his stomach as he twisted himself around, propping himself up on his elbows as he lifted his ass just enough so that it was on display. Kuroo let out a groan that made Kenma look, curious as to what made Kuroo so horny. Shouyou turned his head to Kenma, who was staring at his pale ass and completely ignoring the game he was so interested in just moments ago. 

"Come play with us Kenma." Shouyou pleaded, resting his head on his arms that he folded on the bed. He squeaked when Kuroo's cold and lubed up fingers dipped between his ass and started rubbing his asshole. 

Kenma bit his lip, averting his gaze for a moment as he paused his game, setting his phone down on the bed next to him. He adjusted himself, moving to lean against the headboard, pillows on either side of him like arm rests. He rested one there while the other went to palm at his aching cock. Shouyou could see from where he was that Kenma was already leaking and staining his tight briefs. 

"Kenma, play with me." Shouyou whined, letting out a moan as Kuroo slipped a finger into him and slowly started to move it. 

"He's so loose Kenma. Like he prepped himself knowing that I was going to wreak his ass." Kuroo teased, his free hand gripping on of Shouyou's ass cheeks. Kenma groaned, squeezing around the form of his cock. Shouyou let out a similar groan, tightening around Kuroo's finger. 

"Kenma, come here, I want you to play with me." Shouyou said with a playful pout, a little sad that Kenma didn't come to him right away. But he knew that Kenma like to work his way up to it, or else he would lose interest if everything moved too fast for him to handle. Shouyou extended his hand and Kenma got up and walked on his knees to kneel in front of Shouyou. 

Shouyou lifted himself onto his hands, moving himself a bit so that he was on his knees. He cupping his hand between Kenna's legs and lightly squeezing the heavy weight of Kenna's balls.

"Nngh, Shouyou." Kenma whined, his hand going to comb through Shouyou's hair. 

Shouyou leaned in, mouthing at the tight fabric that stretched around Kenma's straining cock. He looked up at Kenma with a doe like stare, pleading in silence. Kenma bit his lip as he nodded, pulling his underwear down and throwing it on the floor. 

Both Shouyou and Kuroo made some noise of arousal as they watched Kenma's cock spring free. Shouyou instantly went for it, sucking harshly at the head and slicking it up with saliva. His mouth was practically drooling for Kenma's cock. 

"Mm!" Shouyou moaned around Kenna's cock, shocked when he felt Kuroo's tongue snaking it was into his ass. Shouyou tried not to rock his hips back but he couldn't help to beg for more with his body. 

Kuroo ate him out diligently, lathering slick from his mouth to get Shouyou nice and ready. Shouyou mimicked these actions on Kenna's dick, trying not to smile with a cock in his mouth as he heard the moans spilling out of Kenma. 

Shouyou pulled off, using his hand to stroke Kenna instead so he could catch his breath. Kenma licked his lips, reaching to rub his thumb along Shouyou's plump red lips. 

"Can I fuck your ass Shouyou?" Kenma asked quietly. Shouyou nodded, biting his bottom lip as he moaned again from Kuroo's work. He felt Kuroo pull back and leave little kisses on his plump ass. Kuroo pulled himself up so that he was able to rub his cock along the crack of Shouyou's ass. Shouyou gasped, feeling the thickness and warmth of Kuroo sent goosebumps along his body. Shouyou turned his head so he could look over his shoulder. 

"A-actually, I...want you to fuck my-my...um..." Shouyou mumbled as he slowly stopped stroking Kenma, his face going turned a slow shade of red. He couldn't believe that he was embarrassed to say what he wanted. It wasn't like he never asked before, but asking to be fucked in his other hole sometimes made himself feel like he wasn't a real man. But other times it didn't effect him as much, but he would sometimes berate himself for not having it effect him. It was weird and problematic when his dysphoria would tug his mind in both directions. 

Kuroo slowly dragged his hand along Shoyou's back, bringing his hand up to hold around the back of Shouyou's neck, like a mother cat would bite her kitten's scruff at the back of their necks. It was comforting and felt secure, as if Kuroo was holding him down so he wouldn't float away with his thoughts. 

"You want us to fill you up twice as much, baby?" Kuroo purred, rubbing his tips of his fingers on the sides of Shouyou's neck. Shouyou nodded, closing his eyes to melt into Kuroo's touch. Kuroo continued to rub for a few more moments before he slowly pulled his hand back and placed it on Shouyou's shoulder, motioning him to get up. Shouyou pushed himself up, resting his back against Kuroo's chest. Kuroo pressed small kisses along Shouyou's shoulder, sometimes biting lightly and leaving faint marks on his skin. 

"Kuroo, lie down and we can have Shou ride you, so I could get in easier." Kenma offered as he peeled off the rest of his clothes and throwing them on the floor next to the others. Kuroo nodded and they shuffled around a bit until the had Kuroo resting against the headboard of the bed, with Shouyou straddling his hips. Kuroo ran his fingers along Shouyou's hips, dragging them slowly that they made Shouyou shiver from the feather like touches.

Kenma pressed up behind Shouyou, straddling Kuroo's legs so he could slot into Shouyou. He held Shouyou's hips just above where Kuroo was playing with Shouyou's soft skin. Kenma latched his mouth onto the side of Shouyou's neck, sucking harshly and biting leaving red marks where Kuroo had left faint ones. 

"Hey." Kuroo started as he gripped Shouyou's hips to get his full attention. "It's okay to ask us for anything you know that right?" 

Shouyou nodded, pressing his lips together as he tried not to cry, his head swimming with his thoughts of them not believing that he was a man anymore. 

"You know we love you and that we would never do anything that would hurt you right?" 

Shouyou nodded again, feeling his eyes stinging and his vision going blurry. He honestly didn't understand why he was crying, maybe he was just really emotional that day. Shouyou just felt like Kuroo's words were hitting harder because it was what he needed to hear. 

"You can do whatever you want to do and we won't stop you. Well...unless it's harmful. But other than that we will always support you." Kuroo said as he rubbed circles with his thumbs into Shouyou's skin. 

"You're are handsome and strong boyfriend. You complete us and you can be yourself with us, okay?" Kenma mumbled into his skin as he kissed up near his ear. Shouyou could feel a tear trail down his cheek as he felt so much relief wash over him, no matter how many times they told him and affirmed him it always hit like the first time. Shouyou could always rely on the two of them to bring him back from drowning in his thoughts. Kenma's hand was felt between Shouyou's legs, wet and slender as he rubbed along his folds with extra lube. Shouyou shuddered at the feeling, letting out a small moan. After a few moments Kenma pulled his fingers away and wiped the rest of the lube onto his aching cock. 

"Is it okay to start Shouyou? Do you want us to make you feel better." Kuroo asked, his voice raspy and deep as he held his cock and rubbed himself slowly. 

"P-please..." Shouyou whispered, leaning forward to rest his hands on Kuroo's upper shoulders. He looked between his legs as he angled himself so that his wet cunt was just above Kuroo's cock. Shouyou slowly lowered himself as Kuroo angled his cock into the tight heat, feeling the warmth and wetness instantly. He let out a groan as he hips lifted up on instinct. Shouyou gasped, feeling himself being stretched open. His body tingling, shaking and gradually warming up with arousal. Not getting fucked in his cunt for months had made the feeling of being entered so much more intense. 

"Oh God..." Shouyou muttered, squeezing around Kuroo's cock. 

Kenma kissed along Shouyou' shoulder, one hand on Shouyou's ass as it spread one cheek. His other hand holding onto his cock so he could press the head against Shouyou's asshole. Shouyou did he best to press back into Kenma. Inch by inch Shouyou felt Kenma push into him, making him feel full with Kuroo filling him up on the other side. He heard Kuroo groan, knowing that he was feeling it too. 

"Shit..." Kenma mumbled as he slow inched into Shouyou's tight heat. Feeling Shouyou's soft and squishy walls constrict around him, sucking him into the wetness. Kenma leaned his forehead against Shouyou's shoulder, letting out a deep groan as he pushed his hips forward and seated himself completely inside Shouyou's ass. They all had shallow breaths, feeling the tingle of each other's skins. 

With a beg on Shouyou's lips, Kuroo and Kenma started to rock into their lover, slow and steady as they gripped whatever part they could. Shouyou sucked in a breath as he felt the two cocks, inside his warm body, move in tandem. He dropped his head as he dug his nails into Kuroo's chest. 

"F-fuck..." Shouyou breathed, shaking despite the fact that they barely started. He couldn't help but feel like jelly as they thrust into him. His mind going numb when Kuroo started to move his hips faster. Kuroo dug his fingers into Shouyou’s upper legs, using it as an anchor so he could lift himself to sit up. Shouyou moved his arms around Kuroo’s broad shoulders, resting his head in the junction between Kuroo’s neck and shoulder. Shouyou felt Kuroo move in a different angle and hit something deeper, he let out a high pitched moan and gripped around Kuroo even tighter.

"K-kuroo, oh god." Shouyou mumbled as he rocked his hips. He squeezed around the cocks, rocking his ass back onto Kenma then down to Kuroo. Shouyou keened, pushing his face deeper into the warm skin of Kuroo’s shoulder.

He sighed rocking back on the cock thrusting into his ass. “K-kenma, so good." 

"I love you Shou." Kenma moaned out, pulling his cock all the way out, watching it glisten with lube and he let out a shaky breath before he pushed his cock back into Shouyou. Kuroo grunted, pushing his cock into Shouyou even deeper, causing Hinata to moan loudly against his ear. 

"You're so good to us, baby." Kuroo whispered, lifting a hand to run through Shouyou's hair. Shouyou hummed, as he started to press kisses into Kuroo's neck. Shouyou moaned into Kuroo's skin again as Kenma started to rock his hips faster, grunting with every push of his cock. 

"A-ah!" Shouyou gasped, feeling warm pleasure bubbling in the pit of his stomach. His legs shaking, as his wet and sloppy holes clenched around Kuroo and Kenma tighter than before. Shouyou's body shivered, sweat making him feel sticky and wet. 

“How you feeling? Can you feel us throbbing for you?" Kuroo whispered, lightly tugging Shouyou's hair and pulling his head back. He could see Shouyou's flushed face, eyes wet with tears from all the pleasure he received. Kuroo's breath caught his his throat, his hips almost stilled as he caught sight of his lover's face. 

"D-daddy...” Shouyou's breathed, gripping Kuroo's wrist and holding his hands in place. Shouyou opened his mouth to respond further but Kenma pushed into him again and he let out a moan instead. Kenma grunted a little louder, his hands digging into Shouyou’s ass as he spread the pale cheeks to watch his cock slip in and out. 

"I-I need to cum, p-please let me cum." Shouyou finally blurted out. Using his free hand to reach back, he took one of Kenma's hand and brought it to the front of his body. Kenma leaned forward, pushing his cock deeper into Shouyou's ass as Shouyou guided his hand to his untouched clit. Kema caught on, spreading his fingers against Shouyou's stomach before moving his hand so that his forefinger and middle finger was just above his clit. Shouyou breathed harshly, gripping Kuroo's wrist tighter as he moaned the moment Kenma slipped his thumb lower, rubbing quick circles with his fingers. Shoyou's body shook and he squeezed around his lovers cocks again. 

Shouyou slipped out moan after moan, his voice muddled as he spoke. "I-I'm gunna cum, f-fuck." 

Kuroo pressed kisses against Shouyou's exposed neck before he sucked harshly leaving red marks along the front of Shouyou's neck. He could feel Shouyou constrict even tighter around his cock and he knew Kenma felt it to because he heard a sharp breath being taken from behind Shouyou. Kuroo watched Shouyou's body convulse as an orgasm rattled his body, sending shivers and tingled up all over his body. His mouth mute as he falls open, the orgasm stripping him of a voice. 

Kuroo sucked in a breath, his hips slowing as he tried to continue to thrust but Shouyou's pussy was too tight around him and prevented him from moving too much. The pressure around his cock was just too much and he couldn't hold it anymore. The warm wetness of Shouyou's tightening hole sent him over the edge. With a heavy sigh and a quick murmur of a warning, Kuroo came, his body shaking as he pushed himself as deep as he could into Shouyou. Kenma was breathing heavy, slowly moving his hips and soon he was coming to a stop. Kenma leaned forward and moaned lowly, cumming with a shiver. Shouyou sighed as he turned into jelly in his lovers hands. Kenma pressed butterfly kisses along Shouyou's flushed shoulders. 

"I love you..." Kenma mumbled, Shouyou hummed in reply as he weaved his fingers between Kenma's that was resting on his stomach. Soon, Shouyou was too sleepy to move, resting his head against Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo was cradling the back of his head, smoothing the ruffled hairs that stuck out. Shouyou let out a small moan as he felt Kenma slip out of his ass, leaving him feeling empty and wet. 

Kenma moved, using all the energy he had left to get out of the bed and use the bathroom that was connected to the bed room. Kuroo let Shouyou rest on him for a little longer before he motioned Shouyou to get off of him. Shouyou slowly stirred as he lifted his head up and felt Kuroo trying to slip out of his other wet hole. They both let out content sighs as they peeled away from one another. Shouyou instantly flopped onto the bed, his head facing the door to the bathroom, watching Kenma walk out looking sleepy and exhausted. 

"You guys can use the bathroom now." Kenma mumbled as he searched for the boxers that they threw on the floor. Shouyou grunted as he got up, looking at Kuroo to see if he would follow. He reached his hand out once he got off the bed and helped his lanky boyfriend peel himself away from the soft comfort that the bed provided to his jelly body. They made quick work of using the bathroom and cleaning up. Knowing that the faster they did that, the quicker they could just cuddle in bed. 

Soon they were all laying the their new bed, new room, new home that was just for them. Shouyou couldn't help but get teary eyed again when the thought of moving in with the loves of his life came to the forefront of his mind. Kuroo wrapped an arm around Shouyou's shoulders and Kenma slotted himself so that his head was nuzzled right under Shouyou's chin. 

"I can't believe this is all real." Shouyou whispered as he placed a hand on Kenma's upper back, resting his chin lightly on Kenma's head. "I love you guys so much." 

"We love you too." Kuroo mumbled, pressing a light kiss onto Shouyou's temple. "I made this house for us, to be a real family and spend the rest of our days together." 

"Until we get sick of Kuroo and run away together." Kenma teased, his eyes already closed, too lazy to really try and stay awake. Shouyou chuckled as he looked at both of his boyfriends with such love and care. He couldn't think of a better place to be than in their loving arms, in a home that was made just for them. Shouyou couldn't stop himself from smiling and sighing contently as he snuggled in deeper between the two. 

As he eyes closed he pictured growing old together, maybe getting a pet or two. And if it ever came to that they would be proud parents of an adorable boy or girl, maybe even both. Shouyou dreamed of happy laughter and constant smiles as he smiled throughout the night, in the arms of the ones who cared for him the most.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO for anyone interested I started Tobio's story line with Oikawa and Iwa called  
> [The King, His Knight, and The Blueberry Prince](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9113413/chapters/20714308)


End file.
